


Harmony: Reylo Star Wars

by Kaylabug9203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, First Order, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Minor Finn/Rose Tico, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Resistance, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabug9203/pseuds/Kaylabug9203
Summary: This Reylo story takes place after TLJ (The Last Jedi). It's basically how I want episode 9 to go. Please give this story a chance!**TLJ spoilers ahead**





	1. Regret

Rey's POV:

As soon as she shut the door on Ben she felt bad. She knows there is conflict in him and leaving him probably isn't helping. Rey thought his decision was made the second he killed Snoke, but she was wrong. He is holding onto the dark and she knows there is light in him. There has to be. But she will wait for him. His conflicted soul will decide eventually. She held the broken lightsaber in her hand as her and what was left of the Resistance headed to Ach-to. They are going there because only her, Chewy, and Snoke know the coordinates. Snoke is dead so they don't need to worry about that. The Resistance will be able to recover without being harmed by the First Order. Because there was so little of the Resistance left, everyone was able to fit inside the Millennium Falcon.

Meeting Poe was great because she finally got to meet BB-8's owner. Also seeing Finn taking care of another girl made her really happy. It is clear he cares for whoever this is and she is happy for her friend. She knew Luke was dead too because she felt it in the force. Remembering that made her sad. Not as sad when Han Solo died though. As much as she hates to admit it, she is angry that Luke was even thinking about killing Ben when he was young. He didn't even make his decision yet and because of Luke, and obviously because of Snoke, Ben is Kylo Ren. She doesn't see Ben as Kylo Ren though. At least not anymore. She saw him as a monster but now she sees him much clearer. He is full of regret and anger, which she doesn't blame him considering his past. She also admits that she has some feelings for Ben. Ever since their force bond when they touched hands she has been feeling something she has never felt for anyone. With Finn she sees him as a friend and the brother she's never had. But with Ben, it is something she can't describe. He must feel the same too because she can feel it in their bond. It is very hard to ignore. She can't ask Ben though because he doesn't know either. Neither of them have ever really felt love, so this is foreign to them.

"Rey?" Finn sat down next to her because he must of seen her sad and confused expression.

"Hi Finn."

"You alright?"

"I don't know. It's good to see you though."

"I've missed you Rey."

"I've missed you too." She faintly smiled and looked at the unconscious girl again.

"Who is that girl?" Finn looked sad when she mentioned the girl.

"That's Rose Tico. She risked her life for me and now she won't wake up. She'll be okay. I know it."

"You like her don't you?"

"I really do. And she must like me back because she kissed me." Rey just got even more happy for Finn.

"What happened while I was gone?" Finn told her about his adventure with Rose and about being betrayed by a code breaker. From what Finn was saying about Rose, she sounds like an amazing person.

"Rose sounds great."

"She is... now lets hear what happened with you while you were gone." She wasn't really excited to tell him about everything but she did. She told him about Luke and that he wasn't what everyone thinks. She even told him about the force connections with Ben. She explained everything from the time she left to the time she got back. Finn reacted differently than she thought he would.

"You still shouldn't trust Kylo Ren-"

"Ben."

"Ben sorry. He could of been tricking you and he is still with the First Order. Even if he killed Snoke to save you, he still can't be trusted."

"Finn you don't understand-"

"He killed his own father. Why would you trust him?" She thought Finn would be supportive about this but she was wrong again. She is so naive and she hates that.

"Ben is different. He isn't Kylo Ren. He is struggling with his decisions-"

"He's making himself look vulnerable so you'll open up to him. How do you know he's being truthful with anything he says?"

"He's never lied to me Finn. Even when he told me about my parents. It was harsh but it was true. My parents did throw me away like garbage and I'm nothing. I'm actually something to Ben."

"You seriously believe every word that comes out of that monster's mouth? I don't believe him. He is just saying that Rey. Please don't fall for it."

"Finn I can't believe you're being this way. You were once with the First Order you know." She could feel the anger radiating off of him and before she could say anything else he got up and walked away. She felt tears begin to form and she hurried to her room on the falcon before anyone would see her cry. She is really starting to regret not joining Ben. The more she thought about it the more she understood. He wanted her to join him to bring a new order to the galaxy. He never said to join the dark side. They are the balance. They could of made this galaxy better but she rejected Ben. That was a big mistake. She sat on her very uncomfortable bed and let a few tears fall down her face. Just as she let herself cry she felt the force buzz around her. That meant her and Ben were connecting. She hurried and wiped her tears away before Ben saw and just then he came into view. He was sitting down too but she didn't know where because they can't see each other's surroundings. She can't at least. He looked up at Rey and his expression was the saddest thing she's ever seen. It was worse than his expression before she shut the door on him.

"Rey..."

"Ben..."

"Why did you leave?" His voice was barely audible so she couldn't understand what he said.

"What?"

"Why did you leave?!" The sudden outburst from Ben made her jump.

"Ben... I'm so sorry..."

"That isn't an answer to my question."

"I-" Someone where Ben is was suddenly talking to him and she could only hear the person.

"Supreme leader Ren, we tracked the last of the Resistance. They are going to an unknown location and if we don't go after them now we won't be able to find them." No! They were so close to Ach-to!

"Ben please don't let them attack!" He glanced back and forth between Rey and whoever was talking. He hesitated before he spoke.

"Thank you General Hux but don't attack. Let them go."

"But Supreme-"

"I said... let them go."

"Very well sir." She was slightly surprised that Ben stopped this Hux guy from attacking.

"Ben thank-" At that moment the force bond disconnected and she was left alone in her dark room.

"...you..."

Ben's POV:

Ben was extremely hurt by Rey and he's never been so lost. This is the most conflicted he's ever been in his life. He thought someone finally cared about him and he was wrong. How could Rey ever care about him? All he's ever been was a monster. Being supreme leader is only making it worse. He thought he was doing the right thing and he is now realizing he was doing the exact opposite. He thought him and Rey would stand side by side and bring peace to the galaxy. Wrong. Rey didn't want that and he is having a hard time accepting it. He doesn't want to be with the First Order, but he doesn't want to be with the Resistance either. Him and Rey are the balance and he was so sure Rey thought that as well. Wrong again. He is stuck with the First Order and the only way out is most likely death. Yeah he can leave physically, but he can't escape it mentally. It's been apart of him for far too long.

Killing Snoke was a big risk and because of that he had to tell everyone that it was Rey that killed him. He would be dead in seconds if he told the truth. If only Rey understood that he chose Rey and not the First Order. He chose to kill Snoke instead of Rey. He wanted to get rid of everything and start something new with Rey. Rey is the light and Ben is the dark. They keep each other on the right path and without Rey he feels himself falling further into the darkness. He regrets a lot of his decisions. That's all he really ever feels. But there are things he doesn't regret and one of them is killing Snoke. Ever since he's felt like weight was lifted off his shoulders. He could finally relax instead of being worried about Snoke. He feels free. He isn't being used by someone anymore. He knew he was being used when he killed his father but he didn't want to accept it. He finally had enough of denying when he brought Rey to Snoke.

He was sitting on his bed when the force connected him and Rey. They connected only a few hours ago when Rey shut the door on him and now they're connecting again. It was hard to look at Rey. He could tell she was recently crying but he didn't acknowledge it because his emotions got the best of him. He yelled at her, which was the last thing he wanted to do. She was calm until Hux came into his room. Ben knew Rey heard what Hux was saying because she looked panicked and he could feel it in their bond. 'No! They were so close to Ach-to!' Her thoughts were spilling out and Ben was trying not to listen. Ach-to was where Luke was for so long and that is where Rey was when they had their first force connections. He doesn't know where that is and honestly he doesn't want to know. He didn't let Hux attack and only because Rey was on the ship. If she wasn't Ben probably would of let them attack. He wasn't quite sure if his mother was on there but as long as he isn't the one killing her himself then he wouldn't of worried. He loves his mom but he doesn't think she loves him back. Why would she? He is a disappointment.

Hux is so damn annoying. He is constantly going on and on about how they need to find Rey and the resistance. He is getting suspicious about Hux though. It won't be long until Hux tries to get rid of Ben. He will have to get rid of Hux first. It will be nice to get rid of the annoying red head that constantly competes with Ben.

\-----

"I think we need to visit some planets and show them who is in charge." They were in a meeting a few hours after him and Rey's force bond and Ben couldn't of been more bored.

"How General?" He tried not to sound bored but he did. Oh well. Just then the force bond between him and Rey connected. He saw her standing behind the chair Hux was in. She looked at all the people sitting at the table and frowned. The force is weird. Sometimes they can see what's around each other and sometimes they can't.

"We need to make them fear us. We can go to the planets that hate the First Order most. We'll kill some cities and show them that they must obey or we'll kill more." Rey would never forgive him if he allowed this.

"Fear won't do anything General. If we want people to follow the First Order we need to be a good government first of all. Killing people will only make things worse. We need to stop things like slavery and starvation. Instead of going to planets that hate us we need to go to ones that need better aid."

"Ren we need to show power not kindness."

"Well you're not in charge here." He saw Rey smile and then glare at Hux.

"Sends your troops to Jakku and Takodana for now. From what I understand Jakku really needs the aid and Takodana needs help rebuilding from our previous attack." Hux sighed and frowned.

"When?"

"As soon as you can. Meeting dismissed." Everyone stood up and quickly left the room, leaving him and Rey alone.

"Ben... you're really going to help planets?"

"I want a new order so if you're not going to help me then I'll do it myself." He saw guilt in her expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't join you Ben... I didn't really understand what you meant at the time you asked but now I do... but it's too late. I can't just leave the resistance. I need to get them somewhere safe and help lead them."

"If you would of joined me when I asked you wouldn't have to worry about it."

"I know. That's my fault. Please just know that I didn't join you not because I don't care about you. I didn't join you because I thought you chose the dark and I didn't want any part of that."

"Well get back to your precious resistance..."

"It's not my precious resistance. I'm stuck here just like you're stuck there..." The connection ended and Ben stood in awe. She is stuck just like him... neither of them want their positions... and neither of them can leave without causing a problem. She is aware that if she would of taken his hand back in the throne room they wouldn't be dealing with this right now. And because of it she can't go back. He feels her regret and she feels his.


	2. Recovery

Rey's POV:

Rey and what was left of the resistance are now on Ach-to recovering from what just occurred with the First Order. They've been here for a few days now which gave them time to settle in the huts that have always been empty. Almost everyone has their own hut and there are only a few people that have to share. Rey sleeps on the Falcon because it will make more room for the resistance and she'd much rather be alone. They will be here long enough to build more shelter and enough strength to continue their rebellion. Only one problem. We need a lot more people or we're never going to win the war.

Her and Ben haven't had any force connections since the day she left him. It definitely makes her feel very lonely because that's the only person who understands her. It has been a little awkward between her and Finn but Rey is doing her absolute best to forget about their recent argument. Rose still hasn't woken up and she can tell the confidence in Finn that she'll wake up is wavering. Between the talks with Finn and helping those who need it, she's been trying to figure out how to reconstruct the broken lightsaber. There has to be some way to put it back together. If not then she is going to read some of the Jedi texts and find out how she can find a kyber crystal. Option 2 might be easier.

"Rey come here!" She got off the rock she was sitting on and walked over to Poe, the person who called her over.

"We need your opinion on something."

"Okay. Let's hear it." Leia was standing beside Poe looking professional, as usual.

"Leia and I decided that we will need a lot more people. We can't fight a war with what we have right now. We need to send some people to different planets, specifically the planets with our allies, and get their help."

"I like that idea. Who are you going to send?"

"We were hoping you would go along with a few other people. You are Rey the last Jedi. A lot of people know about you and if you go people will join us. They will trust you as their leader."

"You want me to lead a war?"

"Kind of yeah."

"Uh... I'll go but are you sure I'm capable of leading the resistance?"

"Of course you are." How are people going to trust Rey if she can't trust herself? She can't lead an army. Leia said something next.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." She has to. She can't let them down.

"I'll do it."

"Great." Leia nodded and walked away, leaving her and Poe alone.

"Who am I taking with me?"

"I was thinking me, Finn, Chewbacca, and Rose if she wakes up. Leia will stay here with what's left."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"I'm hoping in the next few weeks. We need to get clothes, food, water, and anything else we need to survive." She nodded and just then she felt her and Ben's force bond connect and soon he appeared next to Poe. Good thing only she can see Ben, otherwise whoever saw would immediately start shooting or something.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I really need it." She really did want to go for a walk but a small part of her was hoping that if she walked she could get away from Ben. The more they see each other the more she'll get attached to him. That's a downside to her loneliness. Getting attached too easily.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." He walked back to Leia and someone she was talking to while Ben just stood there staring at Rey. She began to walk towards the mountain that she would always follow Luke on. She knew this place pretty well because of all the walking she would do to get to Luke. Ben disappeared but she still felt his presence. She grabbed her staff and began walking up the hill when she heard a voice. 

"Rey..." She ignored the echo of Ben's voice and continued walking.

"Rey..." This time his voice was more clear but it still echoed. She knelled down and tried so hard not to be affected by him.

"...please..." His voice was pleading and she couldn't take much more of it. It was breaking her heart.

"...stay with me..." Every thing he said was echoing in her ears and there was no mistaking the pain in his voice.

"Rey..." She stood up and tried to look for Ben but she couldn't see him anywhere. This is worse than seeing his pain.

"Ben!" There was no reply and she broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Once she said that she couldn't feel his presence anymore. Just the wind and the intense feeling of loneliness.

\-----

Rey was sitting at the top of the mountain in the complete darkness. She just wanted to be alone right now. She has been sitting here for who knows how long. It must of been pretty long because she got here when the sun was still shining. After a few more minutes of sitting and thinking she noticed Ben was sitting beside her. The force connects them in the most random times.

"I know why you tried to get away from me earlier..."

"Ben don't do this now." He ignored her and continued.

"I can hear everything you think when we connect... Can you hear what I think?" He seemed like he actually wanted to know. Anything he said was intentional and he never said something he would want to take back.

"No." She couldn't see him clearly but she could see the shape of his body.

"I hear you're going to some planets..." She felt a few drops of rain and she knew she needed to start heading back to the falcon.

"Is it raining?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can feel it."

"Yeah it's raining so I need to get back to the falcon."

"The millennium falcon? My dad's ship?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Rey got up and walked back to the falcon. Before she went in Ben reappeared and began to follow her. When she got inside Ben stopped walking and groaned.

"What?"

"I can't walk anymore. There is a wall where I am."

"Where are you?"

"Hallway. I was in my room but when I followed you it led me here. I can never see your surroundings. Just you." He's said that before but this time it was more intense.

"I can only see your surroundings sometimes. I mostly just see you though."

"I can't say the same. I haven't seen your surroundings once and if I have I didn't notice. I'm always focused on you." She didn't know what her face looked like when he said that but she knew she was blushing for sure.

"Well I'm going to sleep so you can just do whatever until our connection breaks." Ben nodded as Rey grabbed the blankets and pillow from her bed and situated them on the floor. She strangely prefers sleeping on the floor instead of the bed. Once she laid down she heard a few claps of thunder which made her rigid and restless. On Jakku there were never any thunder storms, or rain for that matter, so this is hard to get used to. She actually loves the rain but not so much the thunder and lightning that comes with it. The cold was also very hard to forget and soon she was shivering uncontrollably.

"Rey... you're cold." She nearly forgot Ben was still there, well in a way. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her body. Ben's arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm. You're going to freeze Rey." She sighed and tried her best to fall asleep. It actually wasn't the cold that was keeping her awake anymore. It was the fact that Ben was holding her against his body right now. She isn't complaining though. It feels so natural, like they've been doing it for years. If she was the Rey back on Jakku she would slap Ben for even touching her. But she isn't that girl anymore. And she also can't seem to care that they are fighting on opposite sides of the war. Ben is Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. But she doesn't care because that's not who he is to her.

Ben's POV:

The First Order was going through recovery too. It may not seem like it but there was quite a bit of damage done. Now that Hux is gone with his troops visiting planets, Ben can finally breathe. Of course not all the pressure was completely gone. He still had to deal with damages and find a better and stable base. When that happens Ben is going to stay on the Supremacy, which is where the First Order has been recovering, along with Hux and some of his troops. He is the Supreme Leader after all, no matter how much he doesn't want to be. He could easily just give the position to Hux but that will lead to chaos. Plus, he doesn't want Hux to win.

Now he is holding Rey to keep her warm, which is the last thing he thought he would be doing right now. Since he can only see her it was pretty comical to watch her lay down and get snuggled up in a blanket. To him it looked like she was going to sleep in the middle of the hallway. It must look real weird now because he is laying on the floor too, holding someone no one else can see. He didn't care though. He is just focused on keeping Rey warm right now. Something about him is more protective and he isn't sure what triggered it. Maybe it's the feelings he was beginning to have for her. Rey has these same feelings and he knows that. Her thoughts can't be ignored. She is like an open book waiting to be read.

Thinking back to a few hours ago he wasn't exactly sure what happened. They connected and once she walked away she was gone. He could still feel the temperature of where she was and he could hear everything she was thinking. Especially when she thought about not wanting to see Ben because she'd get too attached. When he said her name though he couldn't see the walls of the supremacy anymore. He saw Rey and everything around her. The sky was clear with a sun shining brightly on what must of been Ach-to. It was an island, which he did not expect at all. Rey was walking up a mountain but stopped once she heard his voice. All he wanted was for her to stay with him. He feels like he lost a piece of himself when she left him for the not first but second time. She knelt down on the ground and was even trembling slightly to his words. He realized she couldn't see him when she stood up and looked around for him. She yelled his name and began to cry. The last thing he heard was an apology before he was back in his room. Of course when he saw Rey again he didn't tell her about seeing her surroundings for the first time. That is something he wants to keep to himself.

Back to now, Rey was sound asleep and was no longer shivering. When did she fall asleep? But because the force is only so generous, their connection broke and he was laying down on the hallway floor alone. He got up quickly and hurried to his room before anyone saw. It was hard for him to fall asleep but he did eventually. Not only is the resistance and First Order recovering, he is recovering too from the heart break. He thought he connected with Rey but it was all a trick. That can't be true though because wouldn't their bond be completely gone after killing Snoke? This recovery is harder than any army recovery for sure.

\-----

It was the next day cycle and Ben was in the throne room practicing his lightsaber forms. The room was already destroyed so he might as well put it to use. When he trains it's usually with his shirt off, which is why Rey found him shirtless just a few days ago during their 3rd force connection. It was hard not to smile at how flustered Rey got when she was trying to talk to him about why he hated his dad. He had literally just got done with training at the time they connected. Now he almost hopes it happens again. If she reacted that way just by seeing him shirtless, how would she react to him being shirtless, breathing heavy, and no doubt more sweaty? He was swinging his lightsaber so hard sparks were flying around. He aimed his next swing for the wall but Rey appeared in that exact moment. If they were actually together he would of sliced her body in half but thank the force that she wasn't. She winced like him when she shot him with her blaster the first time they connected.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It just felt like I was burned... Is that what it felt like when I shot you in the bond?"

"Not burning but it felt like being punched somewhat." They both went silent and he saw Rey was trying not to look at him. He could also tell that she was trying to hide her thoughts. He could feel the concentration to hide something in the bond. Ben still managed to hear her thoughts though. 'He is so intimidating when he's like this... but why is it so hot? He's even hotter than the first time I saw him shirtless... damn... don't look at him! What the hell am I feeling right now?! It's probably because every guy I've meet looks like a overweight goblin... except Finn and Poe... and really any guy I've met these past few weeks... Ben is the hottest guy I've ever met so that explains it... something about his dark bad guy side makes him really hot... and I can't forget the hair... and his muscular body...' He couldn't catch anymore thoughts because she was trying really, really hard to keep him out. He was also trying really, really hard not to smirk or laugh. Luckily he succeeded.

"So... what were you trying to do when you sliced through my body?"

"I was trying to get the wall but then you showed up. Do you want to practice against me? I'm tired of fighting non-living objects."

"I would but I don't have a lightsaber..."

"Oh yeah... do you plan on making your own?"

"Actually yes... I just don't know how yet."

"I can... help you..." He doesn't know where that idea came from but he will help her because a staff isn't going to be the best weapon.

"Really?" She lit up and that made Ben almost smile. Almost.

"Yeah... I mean a staff isn't going to do much you know?"

"Right. What's the first step?"

"Well first you need to find the right kyber crystal for you. You can possibly still even use the kyber crystal from the lightsaber we broke. Once you do that you'll need to imbue the crystal with the force, which requires you to meditate for days. If you can get the hilt of the old weapon back together you could even use that."

"How'd you make yours?"

"My lightsaber actually used to be a blue one like yours but I don't have that one anymore. I forced my kyber crystal to be red, which cracked it. That's why I have a crossguard lightsaber. It had too much heat so it has to look this way. It's also why when I use it sparks fly everywhere."

"Well it makes you look bad ass that's for sure." She's not wrong...

"So if my lightsaber's kyber crystal is cracked... what will happen if I try to reconstruct it?" He honestly didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know. My turned red so yours might too..."

"What if I don't want it red?"

"Then you'll just have to find another crystal..."

"Where the hell do you find those?"

"They're everywhere but jedis and siths usually get their crystals from the crystal caves on Illum. I warn you though, it's cold there."

"Thank you Ben..." A comfortable silence grew and just as fast as she appeared, she was gone. He doesn't know why he is suddenly helping Rey. She is the first person he's ever shared his knowledge with. She's also the first person he's ever explained to why his lightsaber is the way it is. He brushed these thoughts off and continued training. His mood has completely changed and he no longer wants to train, but he needs to stop thinking about Rey so much. So he did this all day, even though Rey never left his head once. 


	3. Complication

Rey's POV:

It's been a few weeks since her and Ben's last force bond. A lot has happened these past few weeks. Rose finally woke up and now her and Finn are in sort of an awkward relationship. Rey also constructed her lightsaber on her own. She wanted Ben's help but the force hasn't connected them in a while. She went to the planet Ben spoke about and got her kyber crystal, which is also blue. Once she returned to ach-to she meditated on it for 3 days. It was a lot more exhausting than she thought it would be. In fact she is still tired even though its days later. She got the hilt back together and combined it with her new crystal. It's like the lightsaber never broke. A small part of her wanted to show Ben but she couldn't, at least not when she wanted to. Tomorrow morning her, Poe, BB-8, Finn, Rose, and Chewy are all leaving to go to Naboo. They will be gone for at least a month so they used these past few weeks also to pack and get prepared for the trip. They would of left earlier but they all agreed that they shouldn't until Rey had her weapon rebuilt. Rey was so eager to explore the different planets that she didn't sleep at all that night. Before she knew it, it was time to leave. 

"Goodbye Leia." Rey hugged Leia and smiled when they pulled away. 

"Goodbye Rey. Be safe and may the force be with you." Leia always says that and it comforted Rey. Once she said her goodbyes she boarded the falcon where all their supplies were being stored. Poe is going to help Chewy fly the ship and if she's honest she is a little irritated about that. She can fly the ship with Chewy, she's been flying it ever since Han Solo was killed. They jumped into light speed as Rey went to her room. Finn and Rose were holding hands and Rey didn't want to see the awkwardness for much longer. The plan for Naboo and other planets is for Poe and Chewy to fly them, Finn and Rose will say some speeches, and Rey will finally give her speech and most likely get their allies to help. Once they get as much help as they can, they will attack the first order. The first order has been very distracted because of the loss of their supreme leader and now their new one. Rey shut her door and began to change into some more comfortable clothes to relax in. The trip to Naboo is almost a full day cycle so she wants to be comfy. Just then she felt her and Ben's force bond connect. Out of all times they connect now? 

Ben was standing there and about to say something but stopped himself when he saw Rey. She was half naked so Rey quickly grabbed a blanket and covered herself up. Ben looked away and she was grateful for that.

"Sorry. You can change... I'm not looking." Rey slowly took the blanket off and changed, making sure she watched Ben the whole time. She knows he would keep his word but she still had to make sure to feel better about changing in front of him. 

"Okay I'm changed." He turned and looked around then looked at Rey. 

"Where are you right now?"

"The falcon. I'm heading somewhere but I can't tell you."

"Yeah I figured." He stood in silence when Rey remembered her lightsaber. 

"I have something to show you..."

"You do?" Rey nodded and went to her bag with her lightsaber in it. She hasn't used it yet and she kind of wants Ben to be there when she tries it out. Yes she's turned it on but she hasn't fought with it yet. She took the lightsaber out and ignited it. 

"You actually made a new lightsaber... I'm impressed."

"Did you think I couldn't do it?"

"No I knew you could. I just didn't think you'd make one so quickly." Rey turned the lightsaber off and set it down. 

"Well I kind of had to hurry because I need something to protect myself with. I'll be gone for a month so it's best if I have a lightsaber." Ben nervously looked Rey up and down then looked down at the floor. 

"Wherever you're going... please be careful. You don't have to tell me where but at least give me some details."

"Why do you care?" 

"Because Hux and some of his troops are going to tons of different planets. If you happen to be on the same planet as them you'll be immediately killed." That still didn't answer why he cared. 

"Again, why do you care? Shouldn't you want me dead?" Ben ignored her and continued with what he was saying. He isn't admitting something. 

"Will you please just give me details that won't give away where you're going?" Rey sighed.

"Fine. We're going to as many planets as we can and get help from our allies. And don't worry I'm not alone. After a month we'll hopefully have enough people. I will not tell you anything else." Ben nodded and he seemed satisfied with her answer. 

"Promise you'll be careful... I don't know where you're going so you have a high chance of running into people from the First Order. I also cannot reveal where I'm sending them." 

"I promise... but I can't promise that I'll be safe." Rey sat down and wished that Ben would answer her question. Why does he care about her being safe? They are on opposite sides of a war. Ben must of heard her thoughts because he answered. 

"Because I care about you." Right then their connection ended. Rey's eyes widened and she immediately stood up. He cares about her? How could he care about her after what she did to him? 

"Ben!" She hoped their connection would come back but it didn't. 

"Rey who are you talking to?" Finn was suddenly peering through the door and it startled her. Did he just hear that entire conversation?

"Uh... no one." 

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He shut the door behind him and faced her with a serious expression.

"You were talking to Kylo Ren weren't you?" 

"No..."

"Don't lie. I heard you talking and then I heard 'Ben' really loudly." 

"Yes I was speaking with him."

"You need to stop then. He is going to find out where were going."

"I can't really control when we connect, Finn. It's the force's decision."

"Just... be careful." She's heard that before...

"Okay. I will. Now stop worrying about me and go to Rose." Finn shook his head and exited the room. Finn is going to drive her crazy this next month. 

\---

"Okay you guys go get everyone's attention. Me and Chewy will wait by the Falcon. BB-8, keep these three safe." BB-8 responded and led the way. They arrived in Naboo about an hour ago and they are now going to follow through with their plan. Hopefully this works. As Rey, Finn, and Rose followed BB-8, Rey admired the planet. Naboo is beautiful. She's never seen anything like it. It might even be better than Takodona, which says a lot. Rey loved that planet, at least until she was attacked by a scary dark figure in a mask. She didn't realize until Finn got her attention that a lot of people were staring at them. 

"Ready?" Maybe...

"Yes." Finn spoke first. He told his story about becoming a part of the resistance even though he was a former stormtrooper. His point was to show that the resistance accepts anyone and that it's possible to get away from the First Order. Rose spoke about how she lost her sister during battle. Her point was to show that sometimes sacrificing yourself might help a lot more than you may think. Now it was Rey's turn and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She introduced herself and explained a little bit about herself for those who haven't heard of her. It's a little hard for Rey being called The Last Jedi. There are more important things than that.

"We need your help. The resistance is weak and the First Order will only get stronger. With your help, and other help from other planets too, we can be stronger than the First Order and win the war. They might think they won already, but they didn't. The war is just beginning. I'd lead you with the best of my abilities and we could finally live in a galaxy of peace. You'd just have to be willing to fight and trust me. I'm sure most of you want what is best for your families. Maybe fighting this war won't help yours, but it will help future generations. You can have the honor of knowing you caused order and peace in the galaxy. We can't let the First Order push us around anymore. We need to do something about it. Who's with us?" The crowd of people was silent but soon Rey saw about 10 people raise their hands. 10 turned into 30 and 30 turned into 100. Soon everyone was raising their hand. She let the woman in charge take over and once she was done speaking she dismissed everyone and spoke to Poe. Rey has no idea what they talked about and she isn't sure why she can't know what they're saying. If she is leading this shouldn't she know the plan?

Once again they were back on the Falcon on their way to the next planet, Tatooine. She's a little more nervous about that. Naboo is very pretty and well known across the galaxy. Tatooine is very similar to Jakku and not as popular. She is definitely keeping her promise and being careful. Not just for herself, but for Ben too.   
\---  
2 days later

It was a 2 day trip to get to Tatooine and a pretty boring one too. Once they arrived they did the same thing they did on Naboo and pretty much they had the same outcome, which is good. She has talked to Ben once and it was only for a few minutes. Whenever she was bored she would practice using her lightsaber. Finn and Rose wanted to go look around the city because for some reason Tatooine interests them more than Naboo did. How? Maybe Tatooine just doesn't interest Rey because she's lived on a desert planet her whole life. Poe and Chewy eventually went to find them leaving Rey and BB-8 by their ship. 

"Do you like it here BB-8?" The droid responded with it's normal beeps, which Rey could easily understand. 

"No."

"Why not?" 

"Too much sand. I didn't like Jakku either."

"I agree." She finally decided it would be better to just go join the others in the village. Maybe it will be fun to explore instead of just sitting here. Luckily she decided to put her hair up in her normal three bun hairdo because it's really hot on this planet. Once she reached the village she noticed a few stormtroopers and 2 guys in the First Order military outfits. Of course they'd be here because that's just how lucky she is. She remembered that Ben was sending people to planets who need the help so good thing they won't be doing any harm... at least not to the citizens. If they see her she doesn't know what they'd do. She had to find everyone and get them out of here before she's caught. She hastily walked through the town making sure she followed larger groups of people. In her haste she was so focused on what was behind her that she wasn't focused on what could have been ahead. She ran right into what seemed to be General Hux. Shit. Rey fell to the ground and Hux nearly did the same thing. 

"You damn imbecile! Watch where you are going!" Rey got up as fast as she could and then Hux looked at her and smirked. 

"Rey... the scavenger..." She stood for just a few more seconds before making a run for it.

"Get her!!!" That's all she heard before she turned into a different area. She doesn't know if BB-8 was following her but she can't worry about that right now. Just then she saw BB-8 pop up right beside her and went as fast as it could to keep up with Rey. 

"BB-8 we have to get out of here now! Go find the others while I get away from these guys!" The droid responded and turned back around to go to the others. She has no idea where she is running but she needs to hurry. And because the force likes to choose the worst time possible, she felt her and Ben's bond connect. She couldn't see him but she felt his presence and could feel the fresh air of where he was. It felt nice because she's been in this heat for hours. It also helps her stay cool while she's running. 

"Rey... what is going on?" His voice was echoing through her head like it did when she was walking away from him on Ach-to. 

"I can't really talk right now!"

"Why are you running? Are you back on Jakku?" Can he see her?

"Yes I'm running! And no I'm not on Jakku! I'm on Tatooine!" 

"Rey?" She heard panic in his voice and it distracted her from her objective. She didn't realize there was a dead end right ahead of her. 

"Damn it!" She stopped and frantically looked around for somewhere to run. She was trapped and had no where to go but the way she came. She pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it waiting for Hux and his troops to catch up. Once they did she fought off as many stormtroopers as she could. There were a lot and it was getting harder and harder to keep up. Suddenly she felt weak... she could barely move her arms. It got so bad she fell to the ground and dropped her lightsaber. 2 stormtroopers got ahold of her and pulled her back up to stand. What was making her so weak and tired? She looked around and saw some troopers holding a case of Ysalamiris. She's read about them before. They are the only thing in the galaxy that repels the force. That's why she is feeling so weak and defeated... when they are really close she loses all ability of the force. That's also why she can't feel Ben's presence anymore. As soon as those things got near her, Ben was gone. The group of troopers made a pathway and then Hux picked up the lightsaber and put it in his pocket before he walked right up to her. 

"You think you can get away from us... pathetic girl... rebel scum... desert rat. We'll call you anything you deserve to be called. Oh wait... murderer of Supreme Leader Snoke." She figured Ben would put the blame on her for the death of Snoke. If he took responsibility for it he'd be accused of treason and killed. 

"If you're going to kill me then do it already... General Hugs..."

"What did you just call me?!"

"General Hugs. My friend calls you that." She got a hard slap across the face for saying that. 

"I'm not going to kill you... yet. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren will decide when and how you die." Umm... not exactly true but okay. Hux brought his attention to the troopers holding onto Rey. 

"Take her to the ship. We must bring her to Kylo Ren immediately." Rey was roughly pushed, more like dragged, to their ship and she was too weak to fight back. If those damn Ysalamiris were gone she could get away but they are still very close. As she was being taken onto the ship she could see Finn and Poe running towards her, but they didn't make it in time. She heard Finn yell her name and then the door was shut behind her and they took off into space. 

Ben's POV:

Ben was trying to stay calm but he couldn't. He knew Rey was in danger. When they connected it was just like the time he saw her and her surroundings but she couldn't see him. He saw her running on what seemed to be Jakku but it turned out to be Tatooine. He knew what that meant when she said that. Hux and his troops went there at the exact time Rey did. He could see Rey fighting off an overwhelming amount of stormtroopers. She was barely keeping up and he couldn't help her. Something in the force made him suddenly weak and he even saw Rey fall to the ground from herself being weak. Before he could see anything else she was gone and he was back in his room. Ben had to lean on the wall to keep his balance. Once his strength was regained he realized why that happened. Ysalamiris. He didn't know how and why Hux had them but Ben doesn't really care. He needs to figure out what the hell Hux is going to do to Rey. 

This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He doesn't want Rey to be killed but he also doesn't want her to be brought here. People are going to expect her execution. Ben can't just let her go either, even though he'd want to. He's actually been enjoying his and Rey's force connections lately. He loved how excited Rey got when she showed her lightsaber to him. He really was impressed and just a little surprised she did it all on her own. Also hearing her talk about things she finds interesting is nice to hear. He can have a decent conversation for as long as the force gives them. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Ben opened the door using the force and was face to face with one of the officers. 

"Sir? General Hux would like to speak with you. He has important news."

"Is he here?"

"No sir. He is on his way back to the supremacy. He is contacting us through a comlink."

"Very well. Where's the comlink?"

"Right here." Ben took the comlink and spoke to Hux.

"What is it General?"

"We have the girl. What would you like us to do with her until we reach the Supremacy?" 

"Just leave her be. If I find out she's been harmed without my permission, a punishment will be ensued." He heard Hux sigh and Ben didn't even have to see him to know he just rolled his eyes. 

"As you wish." If Rey is hurt in anyway, he will not be easy on whoever caused it. They might even end up dead.


	4. Afraid

Rey's POV:

She was immediately handcuffed and thrown on the ground once Hux's troops brought her on the ship. She already knows they're taking her to wherever Ben is and in a way it's a relief. Hux walked up to her and knelt down to talk to her. He told her that she will get the worst punishment for killing Snoke and what a 'Filthy Scavenger' she is. He was pissing her off so she spit at him. That earned her another slap across the face like earlier. She's positive there is a red mark on her face from being slapped so hard. Twice. She isn't sure how long they have been travelling but it has definitely been a few hours. Every time Rey would almost fall asleep, someone would yell at her to wake up. She was getting more and more tired as the time passed. 

By the time they arrived to the Supremacy, the Ysalamiris were put away. Rey found out that is where they were going by eavesdropping. She was also told that if she acts up, they will take the Ysalamiris out again. She still isn't going to obey even though they made her so weak it was painful. 2 stormtroopers got a hold of Rey and basically dragged her off of the ship because she couldn't keep up with their quick strides. Once they were in the hangar Rey was trying so hard to get out of the their grasp. Three had to hold on to her or she could get away. It would be so easy to escape. There are ships all over the First Order hangar. 

"Let me go! I can walk myself!" Rey flailed and squirmed as much as she could but their grip on her only tightened. Not long after she was taken off the ship, she saw Ben walking towards them. He was moving fast and no doubt because of his long legs. A small part of her was a little scared of him. The way he walks with his cape flowing behind him, how tall he is, and his deep voice is very intimidating. When he got to them he wasn't the Ben she knows. He was Kylo Ren right now. But wait... what happened to his mask? She just noticed this. He doesn't wear it anymore...

"Supreme Leader, we found her on Tatooine. We believe some rebel scum she calls friends were there too. We plan on going back and retrieving them also."

"No! Ben! Tell them to let me go!" She got so fired up and now she was trying to fight off the stormtroopers. Hux got out the Ysalamiris again and Rey whimpered at the loss of strength. Ben seemed to be affected too but he wasn't showing it as much as she was. 

"Thank you General Hux. Get her locked up and I'll decide on what we will do with her."

"But sir we need-"

"I gave you orders. Follow them." Rey can't remember the last time she's seen him like this. When he talks to Rey it's with emotion and he lets go. But now his voice is firm and he is showing no emotion. 

"Lock her up and I will decide on what we do with her." He put emphasis on the I this time. 

"Ben no! This isn't you!"

"Yes it is. Just like you are nothing. And you will always be nothing."

"I hate you..." Why is he being like this? She glared at him before the stormtroopers pushed her away to the prison cells. She fought to get out of there hold even though it was useless. She isn't giving up. 

Ben's POV:

He hates treating Rey like this. He hates it more than anything. But he has to be mean because if not, Hux would get suspicious. Really anyone could get suspicious. Looking at Rey trying to get away was upsetting him. She was upset and that makes him upset. He also couldn't help but notice a big red mark on her cheek. He knows that was from Hux and it made him very angry. His anger was gone though when Rey said the words 'I hate you'. That broke him. The words he said also probably broke her though. Ben didn't mean it, but he didn't want anyone being suspicious. The Ysalamiris also weren't helping. They were meant to weaken Rey but it was weakening him also. It was almost too much to bear. Not nearly as much as watching Rey being taken away though. That was worse.

Once she was gone he headed back to his room. He will wait a little bit until he goes to Rey. He isn't keeping her locked up for long. Ben will give her a room and Hux will just have to deal with that. That would obviously make Hux very suspicious so Ben will just say they need her alive for information on the Resistance. He knows for a fact Rey won't say anything but it will buy them time before he'll let Rey go and make it seem like an escape. He really will need to at least try to get information. He still does want to win this war, even if Rey wouldn't like it. 

\---

He hurriedly walked down the hall towards Rey's prison cell. He needs to hurry before anyone sees him. You'd think he wouldn't have to worry about this since he's Supreme Leader but he does. All the time. He passed a few Stormtroopers but they didn't seem to care about what he was doing. He made it to Rey's cell and 2 troopers were there. 

"I need the prisoner."

"Sir-"

"Now." The trooper obeyed and opened the cell. Rey was laying on the ground looking up at the ceiling. As soon as he entered she sat up and glared at him. She is so angry with him right now and he hopes that changes when he explains. 

"Come with me." She slowly stood up and walked to him. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the room. His grip was tight and he was roughly pulling her with him, but it was only a part of his "act".

"Where are we going?" He didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't tell me." They got to his room and Ben quickly opened his door and pushed Rey inside. Once the door was shut again he relaxed and looked Rey up and down.

"I'm really sorry I acted that way. I didn't mean what I said earlier. You're not nothing and you won't always be nothing."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I have to be that way. I can't let anyone get suspicious."

"You don't have to." Her anger was starting to fade and that made him a little glad.

"Just please forgive me for what I said and what I could say in the future."

"It's okay... That's not what is bothering me though... I don't like when you're Kylo Ren." He doesn't either.

"Do you really hate me?"

"Sometimes..." He looked at her for a few seconds and remembered her red cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Oh umm Hux slapped me really hard two times. Once for calling him Hugs and again for spitting at him." Anger simmered through him but he did his best not to show it.

"If he touches you again tell me." Rey nodded and looked around his room. He had to tell her he couldn't let her go and he knows how she'll react. 

"Rey... you can't leave..." Her head snapped back to Ben's and she looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"You are wanted here and we finally got you. I can't just let you go."

"I have to get back to the Resistance! Ben I can't-"

"I know you don't want to be there. And I know they're hiding something from you. Admit it." He stepped closer to her.

"No!" 

"I won't keep you locked up but you do have to stay. I will let you go when the time is right."

"What do you mean when the time is right?"

"You don't need to know." She sighed and sat down on his bed. 

"What am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Hux will want you dead and he expects me to also want you dead. I won't let you be killed and that can happen if I tell Hux you could give us information on the Resistance. You will likely be interrogated for most of the time."

"I'm not giving you any information."

"You better. Because if not Hux will think you're useless and want to kill you. Also, I do want information. I may not want to be here but I do want to win."

"You can't make me."

"I can. I'm sure you know how." He can easily use the force to get answers. Mind probing is painful but if that's how he has to do it then so be it. He saw Rey gulp and then tear up. 

"Ben why do you have to be this way? You don't have to..."

"Yes. I do."

"Why?" She was pleading and she stood up again to walk to him. 

"Because I'm the Supreme Leader of the First Order."

"You don't have to do any of this... you can change it just like you wanted... why can't you just change everything? You wanted to before..." He can't tell her the real reason. He turned away, not wanting to look at her. 

"Because I changed my mind." That didn't make her give up though.

"That isn't why. Just tell me..." 

"Because I'm afraid!" He faced her again and went so close to Rey they were almost touching. He didn't mean to yell but he did. 

"Before when I asked you to join me... it was different. Snoke was gone, Hux was distracted, in fact the entire First Order was distracted. It would of been so easy for us to just take over. But now were stronger than before and I can't change everything on my own. I'm afraid if I try everything will turn to chaos. I'll be killed, put in a prison cell, tortured, or whatever Hux would do."

"But you have the force-"

"Which can be taken away by Ysalamiris." He saw the realization hit her and she was completely silent. 

"Now you know. I'm staying this way and you can't change that..."

Rey's POV:

She didn't expect Ben to be afraid. That was the last thing she thought he'd be. She knew he was avoiding the truth but she didn't think he would be scared to make things better. Rey had no idea what to say. She was standing very close to Ben in his room and they were both completely silent. Minutes pass and she wonders what will happen. She isn't angry with him anymore but she was when she was taken to her cell. Hearing him out did explain a lot and she felt dumb for not realizing it was an act. It's so obvious, to her and Ben at least.

"I have meetings to attend to. You either stay here or go to your cell."

"I'm staying here. Duh."

"If I find out you tried to escape or I see you escaping, I'll put you back in your cell. With Ysalamiris." Damn she hates those things. She nodded and sat down on his bed again as Ben left the room. She needs to find her lightsaber and try to get out of here. Those stupid force repelling creatures don't scare her.

Rey waited until she felt like Ben was far enough away from her. Once she knew for sure he was gone she snuck out of the room. Where would Hux put her lightsaber? Is it still with him? Did he give it to Ben? Maybe he did... She hurried back into Ben's room to see if it could be in there and indeed it was. Good thing she didn't go looking around this whole base first. Her lightsaber was sitting on a table next to the refresher (Star Wars language for bathroom). She felt really guilty for leaving Ben but she has to.

She tucked her lightsaber in her belt and headed out the door, making sure she checked her surroundings first. She did pass a few stormtroopers but she easily used the force to mind trick them. Using the force is getting easier and easier. She was so close to the hangar where are the ships are. So close. Right as it came into few she was inches away from running into General Hux.

"You will forget you saw me and go on with your day." She thought a mind trick would work but he just smirked.

"That won't work on me me girl. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm sure they both suck."

"Go back to where you were supposed to be, and I will tell Kylo Ren you escaped."

"And if I don't?"

"Do as you're told." She quickly turned around and started to run away from him. She heard him laughing and then Ben was right in front of her. Damn it!

"You don't know how to listen Rey..." Next thing she knew, everything was dark.

\---

Rey woke up in the same room she woke up in the first time Ben took her on Takodona. She was also in restraints just like the first time. Accept this time it wasn't Ben, it was Hux.

"You're awake... I'm not supposed to be in here but these days I don't really care about Kylo Ren's orders."

"Where is he?"

"He has some things to take care of. He did make a very good point though."

"And what is that point?"

"He insisted that we don't kill you and instead use you for information. What a great idea. Kylo Ren doesn't usually have those."

"Well I'm not giving you any information so don't waste your time."

"You say that now... but wait until I try to get answers out of you." She has a feeling that's worse than Ben mind probing her...

"Now let's get on with this. Where is the Resistance?" She of course didn't answer. Hux sighed and came extremely close to her with something sharp. Her heart began to beat faster than it should.

"I will ask one more time. Where is the Resistance?"

"Like I said, I'm not telling you anything."

"How noble of you..." He brought the sharp object up to her arm and slowly pressed it into her skin.

"Where is the Resistance?" She didn't answer despite the searing pain in her arm as Hux cut down her arm. It was hard not to whimper but she succeeded. He continued on the other arm and that's when Rey finally let out a few tears and cries of pain.

"You're a stubborn one..." He began to make criss cross cuts across the ones he already made. Soon he'll run out of room on her arms and she isn't sure if she can take much more of this... Her and Ben's bond connected and she was so glad.

"Why is the force going to connect us when we're literally at the same location?" Maybe because the force is trying to get Ben to help Rey... He wasn't even looking at her and he finally did when she cried out from the pain.

"What's going on?" She didn't answer because if she did Hux would hear. He obviously noticed her arms and her tears because he had a worried look on his face as he stared at Rey.

"I'm coming to you." Then he was gone. She knows Ben will be here soon and it won't be pretty...


	5. I can't

Ben's POV:

He leaves Rey for not even 10 minutes and she already tries to escape. She doesn't know when to quit. She is always on the move to accomplish something. He was coming back from his meeting to see Rey running and Hux laughing. He knocked her out with the force because if not she'd be hard to get locked back up. He picked her up before her body hit the ground and carried her to the interrogation room. Her body was just a light as before. Hux apparently followed and once Rey was retrained he started talking.

"Shouldn't we be killing the girl, Ren?"

"No. She has valuable information. We can get that information and defeat the Resistance."

"Then we kill her."

"Right..." Over his dead body.

"General, you are not permitted to be in this room without my permission. I will do the interrogating and you will take no part."

"Yes sir." Hux slightly smirked before walking out of the room. Ben hates him so much. He studied Rey, looking at out peaceful she is in her sleep. It was the only time she wasn't fighting to do something. He doesn't quite understand what Rey sees in the Resistance. Especially since they're hiding something from her. When Rey tells him about the Resistance, not details that would give anything away but general details, he can tell they're hiding something. Ben left her lightsaber alone this time because if he takes it away she'll just get it back again anyway. Plus if she tries to fight with it he'll easily fight her back with his. He left and went to his room to think things over. Hux better listen and leave Rey alone. 

\---

A few hours pass and Ben has occupied himself in making plans and even more meetings. Seriously, how many does there have to be? He was finishing something up when he felt his and Rey's bond connect. Why? They are at the same place... The force makes no sense. Usually he feels her happy and excited emotions but now he feels her distress. He also feels a sharp pain in both of his arms and it gets worse every second that goes by. Rey cried out after he said something about the force and he finally looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, blood all over her arms, and he sees something being cut into her skin. Who is doing that? 

"What's going on?" No answer.

"I'm coming to you." Right then their connection ended and he rushed to where Rey was as soon as possible. That's why the force connected them... It was warning him about Rey's distress. Or it was just a coincidence that they connected when she was in pain and disconnected when he said he was coming. He likes the first idea better. Ben knew this was Hux in the room with Rey. Who else would be doing this to her? Ben will hurt him but not kill him. He can't. People will get angry. And Rey probably wouldn't like it if Ben killed Hux. The Supremacy is huge so it took Ben a while to get to Rey. He slammed through the door ready to do something violent when no one was even there. He knows they were in this room because he sees blood but where did they go? No, where did Hux force Rey to go? Ben couldn't hold in his anger for much longer. 

He left the room trying to think of where on this damn base Rey and Hux would be. The only way to find out is to look through surveillance cameras and he isn't sure if he has much time to do so. Who knows what Hux is doing to Rey right now... Ben rushed to where people watch footage and make sure no one is going to get through their shields. They might be getting some unwelcome visitors soon because of Rey's disappearance. Once he made it there he wasn't at all nice.

"Where is General Hux?!"

"We don't know sir..."

"Well find him and tell me where he is!" They went through their computers, switching through all the cameras and finally they found Hux. He had Rey standing in an area where there is a cliff thing. If she falls she will surely die. Hux also had some stormtroopers holding Rey still and some pointing their blasters at her. Ben doesn't have time to figure out how they got there. He just needs to get there. And quick. He left pretty fast and thank goodness they are close. Once he got to where they were he used the force to push the stormtroopers away. Some fell off the cliff but oh well. Well oh well until he saw one of the stormtroopers pull Rey with them. Shit! 

"Hux! What are you doing?!" He walked closer to Hux and he looked a little scared. He should be. 

"She wasn't giving any information Ren. She needs to be killed."

"There are others ways! And you did not follow orders! She will die when I say! Go before I hurt you!" 

"No." Ben has had it with this damn redhead. He force choked Hux and threw him against the wall. Ben changed his attention back to Rey. He quickly walked over to the edge of the ground and he was very relieved to see Rey holding tightly onto it. But a stormtrooper was holding onto her and she was about to fall to her death. 

"Grab my hand!" 

"I can't! I'll fall!" She cried out in frustration so Ben bent down and managed to pull her up. The trooper ended up falling but Ben didn't really care about that right now. He walked back over to Hux, who was on the ground grasping his neck from what Ben just did, and picked him up by the neck again. 

"Do as I say, and leave." He let go and Hux hurried out of the area. Behind him he heard a lightsaber ignite. Damn it Rey... Ben turned around and Rey looked ready to fight with her lightsaber. 

"You have to let me go!"

"I can't."

"Then I'll fight to get out of here!"

"I'm not going to fight you..." She charged at him and before she could hit him he quickly grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, blocking her hit. 

"I'm not fighting you Rey!" 

"Well look what you're doing right now!"

"If I didn't do that you would of killed me!"

"That was the goal!" Ben's anger couldn't be held in anymore. He was angry with Hux, Rey, the First Order, the Resistance, his choices, everything. He turned away and slashed at her this time. She barely blocked it and tried to hit back but failed because Ben was already going for another hit. His anger was making it so that he was violently thrashing his lightsaber towards Rey. He was hitting almost too fast for her but somehow she was keeping up. Their lightsabers were making a purple color when they collided and he couldn't help but think about the balance him and Rey would create. She finally landed her lightsaber barely against his shoulder and it burned into his skin. He pushed her away and swung his lightsaber at a different angle that hit Rey right in the leg. It made a cut like his face but not as bad. She lost her balance a little bit and cried out in pain but that didn't stop Ben. He finally hit Rey's saber so hard she fell to the ground. They were both breathing hard and they were also very angry. Your welcome for saving your life...

"Kill me! Go ahead do it! The First Order is clearly more important to you!" No it isn't... 

"You have to kill me so get it over with!" He knows that. If he just quickly kills her she can be out of his life. He won't have to be conflicted anymore... He lifted his lightsaber above his head, ready to kill her but he looked at her expression. She was scared but looked ready to die. Still with his saber above his head, he really looked at her. He can't live without her... She is too important to him. They are the balance... she is the light and he is the dark. They understand each other. She helps him get out of such dark places... He cares so much for Rey. No... he loves her... 

"I can't!!" Ben screams and throws his lightsaber to the ground. 

"I can't kill you!" Then he fell to the ground himself as tears began to fall down his face. He can't take this anymore. 

Rey's POV: 

When Ben and Rey's force bond ended and she was left with just Hux again she was so worried about what he'd do next. The cutting was already very painful. Could it get worse? Suddenly she was being taken out the restraints and pulled out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You don't need to know. You're not giving the information Kylo Ren promised you'd give so I'll kill you myself. You're a distraction to him and that needs to be taken care of. If he isn't going to kill you I will." 

"He doesn't care about me."

"Is that what he tells you? If so that's bullshit. He is a terrible liar." Ben has never lied to her so she wouldn't know. She knew how he was going to kill her when they got to an area with stormtroopers and ships. There was also a thing that looked like a cliff and that's what scared her most. Out of nowhere troopers were grabbing onto her and some were pointing their blasters at her. 

"Don't shoot until I say. Bring her to the edge. When she's killed push her off so the Supreme Leader won't know."

"Sir... won't he know though?"

"That is none of your concern."

"But sir-"

"I'm pushing her dead body off for a reason. Kylo Ren won't find it and he won't know what actually happened. Now follow my orders." Rey didn't want to die. She had to get out of here and help the Resistance. And there is still so much left for her to explore. All the different planets and galaxies... and she'd never have a family of her own. Ben and their children that she would love and care for- wait... did she just think Ben and their children?! 

"Any last words?"

"I hope you and the First Order fail miserably. I'll laugh in heaven. Or wherever I go." Hux rolled his eyes and was about to command the troopers to shoot when she saw Ben furiously walk towards them. He is pissed... no... furious, enraged, fuming... He saw him throw his hand out in front of him and that threw all of the troopers off the ground. He can control the force so well that he didn't affect Rey at all. But before she could react she was being pulled by one of the troopers. She screamed and grabbed onto the edge before she fell to her death. The trooper was pulling on Rey and it was really hard to keep her hold but she did. She could hear Ben and Hux speaking, well Ben was more like yelling, but she couldn't understand them because she was too focused on surviving right now. 

"Get off of me! You're going to make us both fall!" Just then Ben was leaning over the edge. 

"Grab my hand!"

"I can't! I'll fall!" He bent down and grabbed onto her arm before pulling her up and the trooper falling. If Ben wasn't strong he would of fallen forward and they all would of died. Ben turned into Kylo Ren as he approached Hux and Rey hated that. There is only one way to leave and that is to either convince Ben to let her, kill him, or him killing her. She doesn't like the idea of killing him. Not at all. 

They had their lightsaber duel and it was extremely hard to keep up. Because of their bond, she could feel his anger and rage. She knew he was releasing it by fighting her. When he caught her off guard and hit her leg it was harder to keep up, if that was even possible. She fell to the ground later and waited for him to kill her. He won and now she is going to die. She doesn't want to but she is ready. He had his lightsaber above his head, ready to slash it down against her body and kill her. He wasn't moving though. He was thinking and she could tell by the way his lips would quiver and his eye would twitch. 

"I can't!!" He looked like he was about to hit her but instead he threw his saber down. It was behind her but she could tell it was still on by the crackling sounds it was making. 

"I can't kill you!" Then he was on his knees curling into himself before he started crying. She didn't expect that to happen. The fierce and scary Kylo Ren is crying... She understands why though. Rey got up and knelt down beside him to do her best to soothe him. She wrapped her arms around him and right when she did Ben turned into her embrace. She noticed more First Order people walking around and giving weird looks towards Ben and Rey.

"Ben you have to get up. People are going to see you like this..." His crying calmed and in fact he wasn't anymore but he's still upset and definitely needs to let it all out. She pulled him up and started pulling him out of the area. She stopped him and let go so she could go back to get their lightsabers. She lost hers somewhere and she can't remember when. She got the sabers and walked back to Ben before handing him his and putting hers in her belt. He walked a little bit ahead and she followed him before they made it to his room. They both got inside and Ben sat down on his bed. Tears were falling down his face again but he wasn't crying as hard as he was. 

"I'm sorry Rey..." She sat down next to him. 

"It's okay... we all need to cry somet-"

"No. I'm sorry for fighting you... and keeping you as prisoner here... but Rey, you have to stay. I can't let you go. Not yet. But I will... I promise." Rey nodded and looked sadly down at the floor. 

"I'm guessing you're going to lock me up?"

"No, but only if you promise you won't try to escape."

"Okay. I promise."

"I'll figure out where you'll be staying... and Hux's punishment."

"Don't punish him."

"He hurt you and was going to kill you. He needs to be punished."

"Please don't... for me." He sighed and nodded. 

"You'll still be interrogated but only by me this time. My ways are less... painful... kind of." Better than being cut until there isn't any skin left... They both sat in silence and Ben seemed to finally be relaxed. He struggles so much and she wishes she could take that away. 

"Rey I forgot. Are you okay?"

"Yes of course-"

"I mean your arms. What Hux did to you."

"Oh... not really. It hurts really bad but that doesn't matter." Ben stood up and walked over to a cabinet thing in his room. He searched through it and brought out some bacta to her. (A/N: Look this Star Wars term up if you don't know what it is) He looked at her arms and he looked very... guilty? No... She looked at her arms to see the damage and it looked bad. There was barely any uncut skin left. Is that bad? Well duh... Ben applied the bacta all over her arms and it stung so bad she whimpered. But it was very hard to ignore of how Ben's hands felt against her skin... his touch was gentle and she never wanted him to stop. It was something she couldn't ever forget and something she'll long for. 

"I'm sorry... it's going to sting for a minute... but it will heal your arms faster." Next he went back to the cabinet and this time pulled out dressing bandages. He gently got a hold of her right arm and started wrapping the bandage around her arm from top to bottom. It was like her arm wraps she wears but bandages. Speaking of her arm wraps... where did they go? Hux probably took them off... eww. Ben wrapped her other arm up and put everything away. 

"Did he do anything else?"

"No. Just slap me when he brought me... By the way how long has it been since then?"

"Almost a full day cycle. It's about the time I go to sleep. You got here early this morning, like really early."

"Why were you awake?"

"I was worried about you..." He was?


	6. Greatest weakness

Ben's POV: 

"I was worried about you..." Rey seemed taken aback by this and he wasn't quite sure why. He also isn't quite sure why he's been so open and honest with her lately. He's been telling her things he's never thought he'd tell her and he cried in front of her. No he broke down in front of her and she comforted him. His emotions have been kept in too long. It was also because he wasn't able to kill Rey. He knows Rey is and will always be his greatest weakness but also his strength. 

"Ben... Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that..."

"I know you care and worry about me, you said so, but I don't know why you didn't just kill me. I'm causing you even more conflict." 

"If I would of killed you there would most likely never be balance in this damn galaxy. And you deserve to live. You deserve a family and a long life. I really don't want to regret killing you on top of everything else I did. I regret killing my father and I sure as hell would regret killing you." She gave him a sad look and he saw her leg where he hit her with his lightsaber. He didn't mean to hurt her but his rage got the best of him. 

"I'm already feeling terrible enough about hitting your leg with my lightsaber, so if I would of killed you I can't imagine how I'd feel." She looked down at her leg where he hit her and looked back up at him. Speaking of her leg, he needs to get that stitched. When Rey gave him his current scar across his face he had to get it stitched by droids and put bacta on it often so it would heal better. Her leg isn't much different. Ben left the room and got a wet washcloth to clean her wound. He knelt down in front of her and gently wiped the blood and any dirt so it wouldn't get infected. 

"Ben I hit your shoulder. Is it okay?" It stings but not enough to really notice.

"I'm fine."

"You kind of deserved it."

"Yep. I know. I probably deserve to be dead too." 

"Wait Ben are you serious?"

"Yes. I wouldn't of said it if I wasn't. I'm sure I deserve a slow and painful death for everything I've done." 

"No... I believe that if you show you've changed to everyone and not just me, you'd be given a second chance. You can be redeemed. Those things happened in the past. And I thought you were the one to tell me to let the past die. You need to let your past go Ben. Stop living in it and constantly regretting it. I let my past go, you should too." He remembers telling her to let the past die and now he realizes he gave her advice that he doesn't even use. 

"Ben, it's the only way for you to become what you were meant to be. You told me this. Now I feel like it should of been the other way around." 

"I can't do it alone... It's too much for me to handle." 

"Then I'll help you." By now he had finished cleaning her wound and he was kneeling down talking to her. He stood up and cleaned everything up then sat down next to Rey. 

"What happened to your mask?" He thought she already knew but then again there's no way she would of known. 

"I destroyed it." She gave him a questioning look so he explained a little more.

"Snoke said I'll never be like my grandfather. I was bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber... you... I'm just a child in a mask... so I destroyed it." 

"I'm sorry... Why did you wear that mask anyway?" 

"I wore it to intimidate people. I could easily hide my true emotions. Without the mask I wouldn't be very intimidating and people could see my weaknesses by my face expressions. Also, I'm not trying to make girls and sometimes boys swoon over my looks." He knows people think he is good looking, hot according to Rey's thoughts, but he doesn't think so. 

"Honestly Ben... You're still really intimidating without the mask. You scared me a little when I first got here and you came to me."

"How?"

"Something about your walk and what you wear. Also you're tall so that helps." 

"Well we should get some sleep. You can have the bed until I get you your own room."

"No I'm fine with the floor."

"No. You're getting the bed. End of discussion." She sighed and stood up.

"Can I shower first? I know you just put bandages on but I'll take them off and put them back on." He'll let her do whatever she wants. As long as she doesn't feel like a prisoner. Well she is but not to him really. 

"Yes of course. I need to go check on Hux so take as long as you need. Oh and don't even think about trying to escape. You know how it ended last time..."

"I know... I won't." He hesitated before leaving his room and headed to Hux's room. Ben only guessed he'd be there and he was correct when Hux answered his door. 

"Come in." Ben entered the room and glared at Hux.

"I gave you orders and you didn't follow them. Why?"

"I was getting the job done. You wouldn't of so I took the matter into my own hands."

"If you touch her again-"

"What? You'll kill me? We both know you won't." Ben was getting angry with him. 

"This isn't the point. I came in here to see what you were doing. My question is answered." He went to leave and before he left Hux spoke.

"And we  _will_  kill her. Correct?"

"No. My decision is made up. We will not be killing her."

\---

Ben didn't sleep at all. He was too worried about Hux hurting Rey again. He sat on his room's floor while Rey was sleeping in his bed. She argued when he got back but he won. His mind isn't letting him fall asleep because he's so worried. Hux is capable of a lot more than you'd think. He looked at the time and it was nearly 8 am. He's been awake all night and he knows he'll be exhausted today. 

Ben got up and quickly changed before Rey woke up so he could leave the room to order breakfast for him and Rey. Once he asked someone to bring food to his room, he went back to wake Rey up. When he made it back to his room, Rey was just waking up and rubbing her eyes. 

"I haven't slept that good in a long time..."

"I can't say the same." Suddenly her expression was guilty.

"Ugh I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep on the floor. I told you I'm used to it so you should of let me."

"That's not why I couldn't sleep..."

"Why?" Before he could answer, they heard a knock on the door. Ben opened the door to Hux. Shit... He sent a thought to Rey through their force bond and he hoped she got it.  _'Hide under the blankets. Hux is here. If he sees you I don't know what he'd do.'_

"Sir, should we begin the girl's interrogating today?" 

"Not  _we_ , General. _I_ will begin her interrogation. You have no part in it." He made sure to put emphasis on we and I. 

"Very well. Don't you agree though that you're... a little... distracted? No doubt by that desert rat?"

"No. Now goodbye." Ben slammed the door shut, not caring what Hux thought about that. It turns out Rey did get his thought because she was coming out from under the blankets. 

"You're going to interrogate me today?" Her voice was soft from sleep and her hair was messy. 

"Yes. Please don't make this hard on yourself. Just do as I say for once."

"I'm not answering any questions."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Rey's POV:

Rey was a little surprised at how caring Ben was being. No one has ever cared for her in the way Ben does. He was being so kind and gentle when he fixed her wounds up. It's just makes her sad when Ben doesn't feel like he deserves the same care and gentleness. He thinks he deserves to die in the most cruel way. No. She doesn't think so... He needs to let his past go. It's ironic that he tells her to let her past die but he can't let his die. 

Hearing why he broke his mask made her a little angry. Not at him. No. She is angry with Snoke and anyone else who made him feel worthless. Her anger turned to annoyed when Ben mentioned she'd get to sleep in the bed. He was insistent upon it and she was guilty. Ben goes from sad, to sweet, to angry, to protective, and to stubborn in a matter of an hour. Ben is a puzzle that Rey can never figure out. 

When she woke up in the next morning cycle, Ben was gone. She was barely awake and she couldn't believe how well she slept. Ben was walking back in the room not long after she woke up looking like he hadn't sleep at all. Now she's guilty all over again. After the unexpected visit from Hux, food arrived to Ben's room and Rey just realized how hungry she is. When was the last time she ate? 

"I knew you'd be hungry but I didn't know what to get you so I just got you what I like to eat."

"I don't care. I'm starving." Ben sat the food down on his table that she now just noticed. He gestured for her to come sit with him at the small table and she quickly did so. 

"So... what is it?" Rey didn't know much about food. 

"Gastro egg omelet, Phraig, and some breakfast fruit."  **(A/N: Star Wars food)**

"I've never heard of any of that." 

"Well you are from Jakku..." Along with the foreign food, there were glasses of water. She needed that. 

"I'm guessing you know what water is?" Rey glared at Ben while drinking some water. She saw him smirk but it disappeared quickly. She's never seen him smile before so she'll gladly accept a smirk. It's the closest she'll most likely get to a smile from him. He's smirked before back when he interrogated her for the first time but this time she's happy about it. She had said 'I'm not giving you anything.' His response was 'We'll see.' with a smirk.

She started eating the food Ben got for her and finished it pretty fast. It was the best thing she's ever eaten. To Ben though it's probably a normal occurrence to get food this good. Ben finished his food shortly after Rey and handed her a holopad. (Once again, another Star Wars term). 

"If you want some new clothes you can use that to pick whatever clothes you'd like." 

"How much can I get?"

"As much as you'd like. Just pick anything and I'll have the clothes sent to my room." Rey nodded and selected 3 outfits that looked similar to the one she is wearing already before handing the device back to Ben. 

"Ready to begin the interrogating?" No.

"Yeah." Ben gently grabbed onto Rey's arm and led her out of the room. 

"Why do we have to go to another room for this?"

"There are restraints where were going. They aren't in my room." Something about that sentence did not sound right. Or maybe that's just her mind making her think filthy things. 

"I don't need to be restrained. I'm not going to try to escape."

"Yes you do." Ugh. This is very frustrating. 

"You treat me like a child..."

"Because you act like one."

"I do not!"

"Okay sure..." He led her into the room she was recently being tortured in by Hux. She obediently laid back in the chair thing and let Ben put the restraints on. 

"I'm just gonna ask the question we need most. Where is the resistance?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Rey please don't make me do this the hard way. I don't want to go through your head."

"Ben... you know I won't tell you anything."

"Well I'm sorry then..." He brought his gloved hand up to her face so that he was almost touching her. Immediately she felt the intense feeling of pain. Her head was hurting very bad but it wasn't nearly as bad as Hux's torture. Rey fought as much as she could to hold back all of her thoughts. Including the one's about Ben. She knows he is getting some thoughts by the way his face expression would turn into surprise or sadness. He was mostly looking concerned and guilty though. She felt drips of sweat slide down her face from fighting back so hard. There were also occasional tears that would slip away. A lot of her memories of when she was most lonely were being drawn back from the deepest part of her mind. She also knew, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, that Ben saw her thoughts about him. Rey groaned from the pain and that's when Ben stopped. She automatically felt a feeling of relief. 

"I can't do this to you."  Ben turned away and she could see he was breathing heavy by the way his shoulders moved up and down. 

"It's so frustrating! Why can't I do it?!" His sudden anger didn't surprise her. Well not anger... frustration. He turned back around and started pacing.

"I can do anything, but when it comes to doing anything that hurts you even the slightest bit, I can't do it! You're so frustrating! You make me so angry and you don't even do it on purpose! Do you realize what you do to me?!" Rey stayed silent. 

"I was doing fine and then you had to just come into my life and make me even more confused! And it isn't even your fault really! You and your damn light! You shine like the sun and I can't function without you! What have you done to me?! You look at me with those hazel eyes and I turn into Ben Solo! What the hell did you do?! How?!" Ben's outburst of feelings shocked her. 

"I can't kill you, I can't hurt you, I can't go through your mind because it puts you in pain, I can't stop thinking about you, I can't live without you... It's always you! Rey! A nobody, scavenger, desert rat, or whatever the hell people call you! I can't call you those names either without feeling bad! Because you're not any of those... you're just Rey..." He calmed down somewhat and released Rey using the force. She walked closer to Ben and once she did he backed her up against the wall, putting his hands on the wall beside her head for support. 

"You are the most important thing in my life... My greatest weakness...You need to realize that..." His lips moved dangerously close to hers and for some reason she didn't care. She feels the same for Ben. Not exactly but she has feelings for him. Something about him is pulling her to him and she can't stop it. His darkness is rather intriguing but that small part of him that is light, Ben Solo, is what she's wanted her whole life. The loving, gentle, kind, and loyal person she's always been looking for is right in front of her. She just needs to find it all the way. She has darkness in her just like he has light in him. This is why they're the balance. They just need to figure their shit out. 

Their lips were so close to touching now and she was eager for their lips to finally meet. 

"Rey... tell me to stop..."

"No..." Their lips barely touched but never kissed because they heard a loud knock on the door. Ben instantly pulled away and walked Rey out the door with him. Hux was the one to knock and Rey wanted to slap him... no punch him until he passes out. And it's not because of everything he's done to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hmm... I wonder why Rey wants to punch Hux right now... ;)**


	7. You're not what you think you are

Ben's POV:

Interrogating Rey was harder than he thought it would be. He thought it would be easy to just get the information and go, but no. He didn't realize that to get through the walls keeping Ben away from the answers he needs, he will see the worsts parts of her memories. It was clear Rey was doing her absolute best to hide the answers he's looking for and because of that Ben is seeing more things than he wanted. He caught some thoughts of him but not much. Rey is strong and he isn't underestimating her again. 

The first memory he saw of Rey's was probably the worst. Because he was in Rey's mind, he knew in the memory she was 6 years old. She had the 3 buns that she still wears today and she was on her own. It appeared to be right after her parents left her behind. Rey was only a child and she was all alone. No one to love her and no one to love back.

_Why did they leave me? What did I do? What can I do to make them forgive me? Will they come back? Are they just getting something and coming right back?_

Hearing those questions in her head were making him hurt more than he ever thought it would. Another memory was of Rey at 13 years old. She was crying and sitting on the floor of her shelter. She was in pain and was full of confusion. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Her mother wasn't there to help her through the changes she was going through. Ben knew what was going on and this also upset him.

He got to a memory when Rey was 16 and she was out on her own looking for things to sell. It was dark and cold but she was so hungry and desperate. She had to fight off 2 guys on her own and he's glad she could do it. When he finally got away from those troubling memories, he got to the thoughts of him. 

She had thought he was a monster, rude, impulsive, evil, terrifying, and an enemy. These were only her past thoughts though. They were replaced by her new thoughts, which are different than what Ben would think of himself, at least some of them. She thinks he's kind and considerate, selfless, caring, stubborn, lost, confused, handsome, and just a little annoying. She cares for him just as he cares for her but there's worry. Rey is worried she'll be left behind again. Worried she'll get too attached. Worried about Ben and his conflict. She's worried that Ben loves her. She doesn't know what love feels like so how could she love him in return? Ben will never leave her and he hopes she knows that. He couldn't even if he wanted to. They have their force bond.

Along with these memories was her immense pain from the mind probing and from her memories being brought back up to the surface. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain so he stopped. Forget the resistance and any information they "need". It just frustrates him so much. She has complete control over him and his decisions and she doesn't even know that. She has to know and this is what made him spill all of his feelings out. He didn't think he'd ever explain his feelings by yelling and pacing around Rey while she was in restraints, but that's how it happened and he can't change that. He's tired of holding everything in and Rey is the only one that listens. 

She was startled but not scared when he had his outburst. He could see it in her face expression and he could feel it in their bond. He let her out of the restraints because there wasn't really any point anymore. Just as he thought, she approached him to do whatever she was going to do but he was tired of losing control. He backed Rey up against the wall and finally calmed himself down. In this moment he wanted to kiss her. He's never wanted to kiss her so badly, or really anyone. Rey is the first girl he's interacted with besides Phasma and his mother. If he kisses her though, it will be worse for them both. She just had to say stop... 

She never did though and when their lips barely touched Hux had knocked on the door. In a way it was a relief. Of course he wants Rey, but it can't ever happen. Rey made her decision and he made his. How could it work? So he pulled Rey out of the room like their almost kiss never happened. 

"What do you need General?"

"I needed to inform you of an attack. We need to land on the nearest planet. We aren't strong enough for another attack and if we are attacked we're dead." Great...

"Who?"

"They are unknown but we've been sent a warning by allies." 

"What is the nearest planet?" 

"Hoth." That planet is freezing but it will have to do. He doesn't feel like starting another fight with whoever is planning to attack. 

"We'll land there then." Hux nodded and for once they're agreeing on something. Ben led Rey back to his room and said nothing. Neither of them spoke until they were back in his room.

"Ben, should we talk about what... happened?"

"No." He left it at that and got out some blankets to keep Rey warm. He has clothes to keep him warm but Rey isn't wearing the right clothes for the freezing weather. They'll probably just stay on the Supremacy and barely go outside on Hoth but when they do go out, he is not leaving Rey. She could escape, she could be harmed, anything. 

"Won't the attackers follow us to Hoth?" 

"I'm not sure. If they do at least we'll be on a planet and not in space." 

"But what about other people?"

"Hoth is one of the coldest planets I've been on. No one lives on that planet except for strange creatures. People do go to this planet but it's not a usual occurrence." He set the blankets down and looked through everything to find his warmer clothes. 

"How cold is it there...?"

"Very. I'd say you could just stay here while I go out to make sure it's safe but you know... It would be very easy for you to leave on one of our ships." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"You lost my trust when I left you alone and you tried to escape. Also, I refuse to leave you here alone with Hux."

"I'm going to freeze..."

"I'll deal with that. By the way, the clothes you chose earlier will be brought to my room."

"Won't make much of a difference... I got clothes that are almost the same as what I'm wearing. Just darker because the First Order doesn't really have much of a color preference." He found what he needed and set them down by the blankets. 

"Ooh you're gonna wear your cute dress thing?" Ben glared at Rey while she just tried not to laugh. 

"At least it keeps me warm unlike what you wear." 

"Hey mine keeps me warm enough... sometimes..." 

"Shocking." He smiled a little but stopped when Rey reacted to it.

"I've never seen you smile!"

"That wasn't a smile."

"Yes it was!" He ignored her and got the clothes he found then went to the refresher to shower and change. 

"Ben don't avoid the subject."

"Too late." He shut the door and locked it. He can avoid the subject all he wants. 

Rey's POV:

Rey shook her head once Ben shut the door and giggled a little. He's funny. She sat down at the table and looked around for anything interesting. It's pretty boring here. How long will Ben make her stay? Clearly he's planning on letting her go but when? And why can't he just let her go now? There must be some reason... She intends to find out. She heard a knock on the door and she wasn't sure if she should get it or ignore it. What if it's Hux? She answered the door anyway. 

"Umm... hello. I have the clothes Kylo Ren requested." It was a young lady in the First Order uniform. Thank goodness. 

"Thank you." Rey took the clothes and smiled. 

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm... Rey." 

"Shouldn't you be-"

"Locked up? Dead? Yes. But that's not any of your concern." She nodded and went to walk away. 

"Wait. You did not see me here." She nodded once again and then she was gone. Rey quickly shut the door and laid out the clothes. They are almost identical to her clothes now, just a darker grey and black. It will do for now. Before Ben came back out she quickly changed and put her usual arm wraps on. She also made sure to hook her lightsaber to her belt. She never knows when she'll need it. It feels nice to be in new clothing. As if on cue, Ben came out of the refresher. 

"I see the clothes came." Rey nodded and neatly folded her old outfit. He was wearing what he wore when they first met. Except this time he didn't have a mask. She took her 3 buns out and let her hair flow freely. Hopefully it will help keep her neck somewhat warm. As she did so she caught Ben staring at her. They made eye contact but he quickly looked away. Ben set his lightsaber down on the table and walked over to Rey. He gently ran his fingers through the tangles in her hair and it surprised her a little.

"Your hair... was just a little... tangled." He was being his awkward self again and it made her laugh. He rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject. He does that a lot.

"I need to go speak with Hux. I'll be back." 

"Okay. I won't escape." 

"You can leave the room if you want. I'm not going to keep you in here with nothing to do. I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy."

"What is there to do? How do you live like this?"

"I'm used to it. There's... the mess hall. Go find something to eat. Or... go for a walk. I don't know. You'll figure something out. You're smart." 

"What about Hux?"

"I'll worry about that. Just do as you please. As long as it's not escaping." How many times does she need to be reminded? He left the room and she was once again alone. She'll do what Ben suggested then find something else to do. It can't be that hard to find something. Right? 

\---

It turns out that it is very hard to find something to do. She went and got food and also received weird looks from everyone but she was hungry. She also went for a long walk. Walked through every hall she could find. Now she's back in Ben's room, laying on his bed, not knowing what to do. She glanced over at the table and saw Ben's lightsaber. That gave her an idea she probably should ignore... but it's very tempting. 

She got off the bed and made her way over to the table. She slowly picked up the lightsaber and looked closely at it. How in the world did he make this? It looks... complicated. She turned it on even though a part of her was telling her not to. Ben won't know... She swung it around a little bit and burned her hand in the process. The way Rey swung it made it lightly brush against her other hand and burned it. She winced but it wasn't the most painful thing she's felt. She ignored it and continued swinging the lightsaber around. The sound of the door opening made her jump and drop the lightsaber on the ground. It made such a loud noise she thought she broke it. 

"What are you doing?" She turned towards Ben and nervously smiled. He put his hand out meaning he wanted her to hand him his lightsaber. She did so and he hooked it to his belt. 

"What were you doing?"

"I was bored. You told me I'd figure something out so I did." She could see it in his face that he was trying to fight back a smile or laugh. 

"So messing around with my lightsaber was all you could think of?"

"I wouldn't say it was messing around... but yes." She was a little relieved. Ben wasn't mad about it and she knew that because he probably would be more serious and rude about it if he was mad. 

"We're about to land on Hoth so get the blankets and come with me." Rey walked back over to the bed and went to pick up the blankets but Ben grabbed onto the hand she burned. 

"Let me guess. You burned your hand with my lightsaber." 

"Yes."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know... What makes it pathetic is that I burned the hand that wasn't even holding anything." She looked back at Ben to see him smiling. Not just a little this time. Before she could say anything he started laughing. Is he okay? The fact that he's laughing is alarming. But then again she's never seen him do anything close to a smile so it's interesting. Why doesn't he ever smile or laugh? His smile is so sweet and his laugh is adorable. 

"Why are you laughing?" He composed himself a little but he was still laughing.

"You're just funny." After a few seconds he finally stopped but he was still smiling.

"I didn't think you had the ability to even laugh." 

"Well I do. You should feel lucky. I haven't laughed at something or someone in a while."

"That's sad."

"There's not much that makes me smile... Or happy really." That's actually sad. Now his smile is gone but it was good while it lasted.

"There has to be something that makes you happy..." She realized that Ben was still holding onto her hand. Did he realize that?

"There is."

"What?" He paused and she felt his hand tighten around hers slightly. Not much but it was noticeable.

"You." They made eye contact and she couldn't look away. She never wanted to. She just didn't really understand why Ben wastes his time for her. Why is she so special? 

"How- why... How do you care about me? I'm literally no one. Hell I'm not even good enough for my own parents. I'm so terrible that they left me to fend for myself. Why-"

"You're not what you think you are." She felt a few tears fall down her face and before she could wipe them away, Ben brought his other hand up to her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. Even though he was wearing gloves she could still feel the heat of his hand on her skin. He pulled both of his hands away and before she could react he wrapped his arms around her. He's full of surprises today. She hugged him back and she doesn't think she's ever felt so safe. Because she is short compared to him, he towers over her. This would usually intimidate her but now she just feels protected and comforted. Of course though, everything has to come to an end. That knock on the door said so. 

Instead of instantly pulling out of the hug, they pulled apart more slow. It's clear neither of them wanted to leave each other's arms but they had to. Rey gathered the blankets while Ben went to the door. She slowly walked to the door, unsure if she should or not. It was just Hux informing him that they're arriving soon and that Ben needs to be ready to leave the ship. When Rey stood beside Ben, Hux looked at her weird but continued with what he was saying. Once he finished, Ben gently grabbed onto her forearm and pulled her with him to wherever they were going. 

They went to the hangar where all the ships are and she could see the ground of the planet through the entrance of the Supremacy. Once they landed Ben put his cowl over his head and waited for her to put the blankets around her. She put them all on and hoped it would be enough. As her and Ben walked closer and closer to the planet covered in snow, she couldn't help but stare at Ben. Before when he had his mask the cowl just went over that but now he has no mask. It makes him look more... mysterious. Hot even. But she won't tell him that. 

Ben walked out first into the snow and Rey hesitated before she did so too. As soon as she did she felt freezing but it was nice to get into the fresh air. It's only been a few days since she's been in fresh air but it feels like it's been years. Now that's she's here though, she actually thinks Tatooine is better. The heat sounds more appealing.  

"Why couldn't we feel the cold on the ship?"

"We have a shield on it. That also blocks the entrance so we don't get sucked out into space."

"Why'd we have to land on a planet though? There's shields."

"After our last battle with the resistance we can't take any chances. Our shields are there but they're getting weaker. Also, the Supremacy isn't completely fixed yet." 

"Oh."

"Try to keep up. I want to do this quickly." Ben walked his normal pace but it was hard for Rey to walk in the snow. She's walked in it before on the Starkiller base back when Han Solo was killed, but it wasn't as deep as it is here. She was a little slow but she was able to at least stay a few feet behind Ben. They've been out here for not even 5 minutes and her teeth are already chattering and her body is shivering. 

"Why are we out here again?"

"We're checking to make sure it's safe."

"How are you not cold?"

"I'm cold. Just not as much as you are." Lucky...

 


	8. Freedom

Ben's POV:

When he got out of the shower and got dressed, he saw Rey in her new clothing. It suited her but he knew it would not keep her warm on Hoth. She is going to be very cold. But those thoughts disappeared when Rey let her hair flow freely. He couldn't help but stare. He's never seen her hair down all the way and he had to resist the urge to kiss her in that moment. He did fix her hair a little bit because it was tangled and he isn't sure how he got the confidence to do that.

While he was gone and Rey was left alone, he went to go see how close they were to Hoth. He trusted that Rey wouldn't try to escape and he had hoped he wouldn't regret trusting her. When he got back he was relieved Rey was still there but confused as to what she was doing. The second he walked in she dropped his lightsaber on the ground. She's lucky she didn't break it. After a few seconds he figured out she was messing around with it. There is no reason to be mad. He did tell her she'd figure something out and well... she did.

They needed to leave but he got a little distracted. He saw the burn on Rey's hand and did his best not to laugh. When he grabbed onto Rey's hand and she explained what happened, he couldn't hold back a smile. He started laughing and Rey looked very shocked. He honestly didn't really care anymore. But that laughter soon disappeared and it got more serious. Rey didn't see what he saw in her. She thought of herself as a nobody. She is not. The tears that slipped down her face made him just a little angry at her parents for doing what they did to her. He decided to do what he really wanted to do and wiped the tears off her face and hugged her. She's hugged him from behind and he kind of did the same when she was cold on Ach-to, but now they're actually hugging each other.

Now they're on a freezing planet, walking in the snow and strong winds. He is just a little cold because he has warm clothes but he knows the blankets on Rey aren't good enough. He can hear her shivering and even felt how cold she was through their bond. He really hates taking her with him but if he leaves her behind he isn't sure what would happen.

"Rey I'm sorry I'm making you come with me."

"It's fine. I'd rather come with anyway." That reassured him a little bit. They need to just walk a little bit longer around the area and make sure there isn't anything dangerous. Suddenly he heard Rey scream and he quickly turned around. She had fallen through the ground into some underground shelter. How did she fall through and he didn't? He quickly got on his knees and looked into the shelter.

"Are you okay?!" He had to yell because she fell so far down. He hopes she didn't get hurt...

"Yeah!" Luckily she fell into more snow. Good thing it was daytime on Hoth... Otherwise they wouldn't be able to see.

"I can't get out!"

"Try finding stairs or a ladder!"

"Okay!" She looked around for a few minutes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Is it possible to use the force?!" He's never had to do this before so he isn't really sure.

"Uh... I don't know!"

"Ben it's cold!"

"I know! I'll try to get you out of there!" Ben closed his eyes and did his best to put his focus on only Rey. He isn't sure if he can lift her out of there with the force but he can try.

\---

He was probably trying for about 10 minutes. He tried so hard but he couldn't.

"Rey I'm sorry! I can't!" Why can't he do it? It shouldn't be that hard to lift a body out of a hole. Is he not focused enough? Is he-"

"Ben!!! There's something down here!" Come on Ben! You can do this!

"What is it?!"

"I don't know! Hurry!" He can't hurry if he can't do it at all... He looked where Rey was looking and saw a an animal way bigger than Rey and Ben combined. He has no idea what it is, but he knows it's here for dinner...

"Ben!" Her voice was full of warning, meaning it was about to do something and he didn't want to find out what. He closed his eyes and tried again. Rey will be hurt if he doesn't do it... come on! Suddenly Rey was thrown at him and he fell back from the hit. They both stood up and Rey smiled.

"You did it. I knew you could." Rey lost her blankets so she'll be extra cold.

"I don't know wh-" He was suddenly shot in the leg by a blaster. He winced and looked at someone he didn't know. They weren't from the First Order so who is that? They were about to shoot again so he quickly turned around and pulled Rey with him. He ran through the snow hoping it wasn't too fast for Rey.

"I can run on my own." He let go of her arm and she kept up with him pretty well. Blaster shots nearly got them but they luckily never got hit. His leg is hurting but they need to get back to the ship.

"Ben who is that?"

"I don't know." Once they got into viewpoint of the ship there were ships and people that weren't the First Order. How did he not notice them land on the planet?

"I think these are the people that were going to attack us..." Once they got close to the ship at least 30 people started shooting at them. Ben and Rey immediately turned on their lightsabers to block the shots. It was quite easy for him but he isn't sure about Rey. He decided to charge at them because blocking the shots were getting him nowhere. He killed off everyone around him and saw Rey doing the same thing. He'd ask why she's fighting them because they could be allies to the Resistance, but they're going after her so they can't be with the Resistance. Unless they really don't like Rey. But who wouldn't like Rey?

He fought someone off that came after to him and when he turned to Rey she was struggling with 2 people. He went to help but someone was shooting at him again. He looked over at Rey and the 2 people had grabbed onto her arms and threw her on the ground. One had her lightsaber and was about to kill her. He used the force and threw them in the air. Her lightsaber fell and she quickly ran to get it. They killed off what was left and quickly ran back on the Supremacy. Rey exhaled loudly and turned her lightsaber off.

"It feels so good to be back in the warm ship.."

"Don't relax now. We have to be careful when we walk through here. I'm sure there are more people." They carefully and quickly got to Ben's room and he started getting Rey's things together in her bag. It's too dangerous here and it's the perfect time to let Rey go. Hux will just think she got away during the commotion.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go."

"What?"

"Take the clothes you got and anything else you need, then go."

"Why?"

"I can't just keep you here. You need to make your own decisions. You decide if you want to stay and I know you want to leave. Also, I don't want you in any danger. You were just nearly killed. I'll take you to the hangar and you can take any of the ships." She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. No matter how hard it will be to see Rey leave him again, he wants her to be happy. And she's not happy here.

Rey's POV:

Rey was freezing on this damn planet but forgot all about it when her and Ben started fighting their attackers. She hurt her right foot really bad when she feel through the ground but she didn't tell Ben. He needs to focus and not worry about her. His leg was bleeding from the blaster and it left a trail of blood everywhere they ran. Either it doesn't hurt or he's hiding it because he didn't seem at all affected by it. As soon as they got inside the Supremacy she was so glad to get out of the cold. But when Ben brought her back to his room she was confused. Shouldn't they be going toward the problem to fix it?

Turns out they went there because Ben was getting her stuff so she could leave. He's letting her go... But if she leaves him here, he'll be alone again. And she's leave him at a very unsafe time. Her heart was hurting at the thought of leaving Ben but she needs to get back to Ach-to. What if they didn't even care that she was gone...? Surely they're looking for her... Right?

Ben handed her, her bag and gently pulled her back to the hangar. What if Ben gets hurt when she is gone? What if... he gets killed? She is getting way too paranoid. Ben checked to see if anyone was around and luckily there was no one. Everyone was probably outside fighting.

"Are you going to be able to fly a tie fighter?"

"Yes. Easy." He nodded.

"Thank you. For letting me go. And everything." She decided to be bold and hug him. He hesitated at first then hugged her back. She took a deep breath and enjoyed this moment while she could. How does Ben smell so good? She finally pulled away and smiled. Rey was about to go when Ben kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye Ben." She gave one last smile and turned around to leave. She ran to one of the tie fighters and quickly got inside. She set her bag and lightsaber beside her as she prepared to leave. She was about to take off but she looked at Ben through the window. He stood there with his arms behind him and looked towards her. She couldn't find the courage to leave... not without Ben. She can't leave him... She feels so happy when she is around him and she is sure Ben feels the same about her. She already left him 3 times... Once on Starkiller, again in the throne room, and she shut the door on him during their force bond when the resistance left Crait. She can't imagine how terrible he must of felt... He is too important to her for her to just leave him again. He can come with... They don't even have to be with the Resistance. They can go somewhere else...

She slowly stood and made sure this was a good idea. Once she decided, she got her stuff then got out of the small ship and ran back to Ben. He looked confused and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Come with me Ben." He sighed and looked away then looked back at her.

"Rey... you know I can't." Without hesitation she rose on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She was scared he'd push her away but he kissed her back and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her hips and she put hers on his shoulders. His lips were just as soft as she imagined. She wouldn't say this was seducing him to go with her but it might help. Despite that thought, she's wanted to kiss him for a while now. They both have just been too scared to make the move. This is her first kiss and she isn't even sure if it's his. They had to pull apart for air but their bodies stayed close.

"Please... We can leave together. Go to another planet. We don't have to go to the Resistance."

"Okay. But we're taking my ship." Rey smiled and before she could react Ben started pulling her into a different hangar.

"Ben don't you need more clothes?"

"There is more on my ship." They got to his ship and went inside.

"This is my tie silencer. It's usually only for one person but there is enough space for two." He shut the door and sat down in the cockpit. Rey stood in the space behind it while Ben got the ship ready to leave.

"As much as I hate the Resistance, we might have to go there. The only way to get rid of both the Resistance and the First Order is to get rid of the First Order. Without the First Order, there is no point to have a Resistance. We could fight with them to defeat the First Order and start a new order."

"They'll kill you the second they see you!"

"I-I know... but we have to try..." This is the first time she's ever heard Ben sound unsure.

"But-"

"It will be okay."

"Alright." She put the coordinates to Ach-to in and it said it would take a few hours to get there.

"You might want to sit. As soon as we take off you're going to fall and hit something." Rey nodded and sat down. After a few seconds the ship jerked forward and they left the Supremacy. She looked out the window from where she was sitting and saw stormtroopers outside fighting. Whatever happens when they get to Ach-to, she knows it will be okay. Even if something bad happens. Because she is with Ben.

\---

They landed on Ach-to and Ben started breathing really hard. She knew why. He was nervous. He's about to see his mom. He's about to be possibly killed.

"My mother is so disappointed in me. She isn't going to want to see me." She stood beside him and knelt down so she could be closer to him.

"Ben? Can I tell you something?" He nodded and looked up at her with a scared look on his face.

"Your mother always tells me she has hope that you'll return. She had sent your father to bring you home. I promised her I'd bring you home when he couldn't. She wants you with her. She wants you back. You just have to believe me..." He nodded and stood up. Rey left the ship first and he followed behind.

"So this is where Luke has been hiding all those years?"

"Yes."

"What is that noise?" She looked at the Porgs and back at Ben. She loves the sounds they make. It's cute.

"They're called Porgs. Hold one." She slowly walked over to one and picked it up. It made the noise again and Ben looked at it like it was the weirdest thing he's ever seen. She handed it to him and he awkwardly held it.

"I don't like it. Take it back." She laughed and set the Porg back down.

"Okay let's go now." Ben took a deep breath and nodded. Rey feels so happy right now. She kept her promise and brought Ben home. She is also happy because she can't stop thinking about their kiss.

**This is how I imagined Ben and Rey when they talked about his mom**


	9. Home

Ben's POV:

Ben couldn't really believe what was happening right now. Rey kissed him and now he's going to Ach-to to fight with the Resistance. It felt like a dream that he was going to wake up from any minute. When Rey kissed him of course he kissed her back. He's been resisting the urge to kiss her for too long. They both want each other but they've been too scared to do anything about it. Not only is this their first kiss but this is his first kiss. He's never kissed anyone. But where does this put them?

He really did not want to help the Resistance, but if he doesn't then they won't be able to get rid of the First Order. The thought of confronting his mother scares him more than being killed. Rey did reassure him but he's still scared. He hasn't seen his mother face to face since he was sent to be Luke's Padawan. And that was a really long time ago.

Now that him and Rey are walking on Ach-to, there is no going back. He let Rey walk in front of him so people didn't start shooting right when they saw him. They made it to an area where there were a bunch of huts and he saw what was left of the Resistance. There isn't much but he knows there will be more. Rey has told him they were getting their allies together. They all looked right at him and he saw them whispering things to each other. Rey walked up to a girl and he stood beside Rey.

"Rey! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rey hugged the girl and when they pulled apart she looked at him.

"What is he doing here...?"

"It's a long story that I'll tell you about later. Ben is here to help not harm so can you help me make sure no one kills him?"

"Ben?"

"That's his real name. You know this is Leia's son right?"

"Yes of course I do... Uh nice to meet you Ben. I'm Rose." She smiled and he shook her hand.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Well we came back once you were taken away. Chewy is upset and won't leave the ship and Finn has been really worried, trying to find you. We've all been trying to find you. You have to tell me what happened because I'm confused."

"I'll tell you with Leia. Where is she?"

"She is with Poe. Come with me." Rey nodded and they followed Rose. He was really nervous. His heart was beating really fast. Rey grabbed onto his hand and held it as they walked. It made him feel a lot better but once they saw Leia he was nervous all over again.

"Leia, Rey and your son are here."

"My son?" Rey let go of Ben's hand and let him walk in front this time. He got close enough to his mother that she had to look up at him. Poe immediately interfered.

"Get away from her."

"Poe it's okay. Leave us please." He was about to protest against Leia but she gave him a look that meant he should not argue. He sighed and walked away.

"Ben..." She teared up and he noticed how much older she is.

"Hi mother..."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"You have Rey to thank for that."

"You've grown so much... You're so tall... I've missed you so much Ben..." Ben got down on his knees and hugged his mother. She was really short so he was able to hug the middle of her body. She hugged him back the best she could.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for killing dad... I'm sorry for disappointing you... I'm sorry for everything..." He didn't think he'd cry when he would reunite with Leia but he's crying. Pretty hard too.

"I'm not disappointed in you Ben... I'm just glad you're here."

"I love you..."

"I love you too." They pulled apart and she was shedding a few tears also. He stood up and gave her a quick normal hug then gave her some space.

"Welcome home." He smiled a little and Rey gave Leia a hug.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened?" They all sat down and Rey explained everything that happened. From the time she was captured to now. She didn't mention their kiss and it was probably for the best. If anyone knows, Rey will get a lot of criticism for it. Since Leia has the force, it's easier to hear her thoughts and feelings. He can't read anything right now but he feels something. She knows something...

"Well... I'm just glad you're safe Rey. And I'm glad you're here Ben. But I must warn you. When everyone is aware that you are here... it won't be easy."

"I know." Leia nodded and they all stood back up.

"Rey, may I speak to you alone for a minute?" Rey nodded and walked away with Leia, leaving him and Rose alone.

"So... The great Kylo Ren cries and smiles?"

"Yes."

"Well... It's good to know Ben Solo is back." She smiled and walked away. He stood alone for a few minutes and Rey walked back to him with Leia.

"I will go tell everyone that you are to be left alone. You and Rey can do whatever you'd like." Rey smiled and started pulling him away excitedly.

"Where are we going?"

"The falcon, then somewhere that I like to be alone." He nervously gulped. It was hard enough confronting his mom but now he has to go on his dad's ship? This is a lot to take in... As she hurriedly pulled him to the millennium falcon, Poe and FN-2187, or Finn as they call him, stopped right in front of them. Rey stopped and Ben ran into the back of her from the sudden stop.

"Rey what are you doing with Kylo Ren?" Finn was not happy.

"Finn you have to understand... He's changed."

"No he hasn't. I don't believe it for a second. How could you bring him here and endanger us all?"

"I'm not endangering anyone."

"If Leia wasn't in charge I'd make sure he died a slow and painful death."

"You'll never understand Finn. If you'd just give him a chance-"

"If you'd stop being blinded by his looks you'd realize the true person he is." Rey went dead silent and he couldn't see her face but he knew she was upset. Poe cut in.

"I usually agree with Leia and only a few times I don't follow orders. But I'm really, really close to breaking this order of not killing you." Ben is sure they're trying to intimidate him but they're not. He isn't scared. He actually kind of agrees. He does deserve a slow and painful death for everything he's done. Finn stormed passed Rey and got up in Ben's face.

"You're lucky we're on Ach-to. Otherwise you'd be locked up in a cell." Finn said viciously. He slammed into Ben's shoulder before he walked away. Poe slowly walked away and Rey started walking really fast again. He heard her sniffling and she repeatedly wiped her face with her hand. Once they made it away from everyone, he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to a stop. He turned her towards him and she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Finn doesn't understand... I thought he was my friend... Why can't he trust me and give you a chance?"

"Give him time."

"I have... I told him about our force bond after that battle on Crait and he told me about how dangerous you are and that I need to find an end to it."

"It's okay. He'll get over this. Just not when you want him to." She nodded and played with the hem of her shirt. He noticed she does that when she's nervous. Why would she be nervous though? He searched her feelings and realized that she gets nervous around him sometimes. She wants to kiss him but she isn't sure if Ben would want that. Why wouldn't he want that? They kissed already just a few hours ago... He'll just make this easier for her.

Ben relaxed his hand against the side of her neck, lifting her chin up with his thumb. With his other hand he gently grabbed the side of her head, letting his fingers get tangled with her hair, then kissed her. She kissed him back and placed her hands on his waist. He never thought any of this would happen. He's just grateful someone cares about him... Where does this put him and Rey though? Are they... together?

Rey's POV:

Bringing Ben here was a big risk. But he deserves every right to be home with his mother. Ben thinks he is a disappointment. Irredeemable. Neither of those are true. At least, not to Rey. She was so relieved and grateful that Rose was so accepting and kind when her and Ben arrived. But she dreaded the moment Finn would find out. This is the first time Rey wanted to avoid Finn at all costs. She isn't a coward but now she might be.

When she brought Ben to Leia she was worried Poe would do something like shoot Ben. But Leia simply told him to leave and he did. It's a good thing he's loyal to Leia. And of course the reunion of Ben and his mother was absolutely heartbreaking and beautiful. Rey was so happy for them both. Leia was so forgiving of the terrible things Ben has done. But Rey was little worried when Leia asked to talk to her alone. They walked somewhere private and Leia grabbed onto her hands and smiled.

"Thank you so much Rey for bringing my son home. You have no idea how grateful and happy I am. I am forever in debt to you."

"Your welcome. But I must tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"Even though he is finally here, he is still conflicted and a part of the dark side. I think that's okay though. We have this mindset in everyone's head, the light are the good ones and the dark are the bad ones. To the dark side, we're the bad ones and they're the good ones. We're always fighting against each other because of it. We never really think about the balance. I feel like... Ben and I may be the balance of it all... I'm the light and he's the dark. We both have just a little bit of the other side. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's a bit confusing..."

"I do. I can feel it in the force. The balance when you were by Ben. And I saw it too. I know that one day, you and Ben will bring balance to the galaxy. And hopefully keep that going for generations." Rey smiled but how would they keep this going for generations?

"Rey, I know you and Ben love each other. I can tell. Also, when you were telling the story... I knew something was being hidden. A kiss perhaps?" How did Leia know? She must be honest though in order to keep her trust.

"Yes... I know I probably don't deserve him but... I do care deeply for him. Possibly love him... I just... I don't know what love feels like really... or how to love someone..."

"Oh, my dear Rey. I wouldn't want anyone else with Ben. You are like a daughter to me. You'll learn to love just as he loves you. Now, go show him around the island. Show him your favorite places. I must attend to some things." Rey gave her one last hug and walked back over to Ben. You can spot him very easily. There is so much green and blue then there is black. But it suits him.

As they were walking to the falcon, she saw a very angry Finn walk up to them. Rey had to face whatever Finn had to say about this. When Finn spoke, everything he said broke her heart a little more. He's supposed to be her friend... and he doesn't want to give something she cares about a chance. What he had said about her being blinded by Ben's looks upset her more than anything else. He thought that badly of her? Yes, Ben is extremely attractive but she isn't distracted by it.

She walked away not even caring if Ben wasn't following. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Ben did follow her though and turning her around towards him didn't really help. She is going to break down any second. Ben did make her feel better though with what he was saying. She just needs to give Finn some time. And if he never accepts it, Rey will have to just accept that.

In this moment, Rey wanted to kiss Ben. She just isn't sure... Maybe Ben doesn't want to kiss her... Maybe that last kiss meant nothing to him... She's just really nervous. She always gets nervous around Ben if she thinks about it. Something about him just makes her heart beat faster. And as if on cue, Ben slowly lowered his head down to hers and kissed her. He does want to kiss her. That last kiss did mean something. She was relieved. She just wishes she could read his thoughts like he can read hers. He pulled his lips away but everything else stayed where they were. They just looked into each other's eyes. They were so close and finally broke eye contact when Ben rested his forehead against hers. The sound of a Porg made them both jump and Ben instantly turned around to look at the bird.

"Those things are annoying..."

"I wouldn't say they're annoying... Just..."

"Annoying."

"Fine. You win."

"Let's get to the falcon I guess..."

"Oh yeah!" Rey excitedly ran to the falcon, which was just down the hill. She got to the falcon and waited for Ben to catch up.

"It's so hot..." Ben complained.

"Ha! Now who's wearing the clothes that aren't appropriate for the weather?"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." She giggled some more and walked inside the falcon. She went to find Chewy but Ben just stood outside.

"What?"

"I... don't know... I haven't seen this since... I don't even remember. It's my dad's... ship... and I'm about to see Chewy..." She nodded and walked back to him.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah..."

"It will be okay. I'm here." She grabbed onto his hand and led him inside. He hesitated but let her pull him. They got to the cockpit of the ship and she let go of Ben's hand. He just looked around a little bit and took a deep breath.

"I've always hated this piece of crap..."

"Hey! It's my ship now you know."

"Yep. It's still a piece of crap." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. It isn't the best ship but it's her home now. Suddenly she heard Chewy's roar and she quickly turned around.

"Chewy!" Chewy gave her a hug and nearly crushed her in the process. It's okay though. She loves his hugs. He made his normal sounds and she's glad she can understand them.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. I've missed you..."

"I missed you too. What is Ben doing here?" She explained a little bit of what happened and Chewy quickly pulled away and walked over to Ben. This is the first time she's seen Ben look actually scared. He looks terrified... He probably thought Chewy was going to snap him in half or something for killing Han, but instead he just pulled Ben into a hug. Ben awkwardly stood there and eventually wrapped his arms around Chewy. When they pulled apart Ben looked way more relaxed than before. Chewy said something to Ben and he looked like he had no idea what was said.

"What did he say?"

"He said he's still mad that you killed his best friend but he's glad you're back. He missed you." Ben looked back up at the wookie and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Chewy..."

"Hey Chewy, will you go to Ben's ship and get our stuff? Just walk back to all of the huts and a little past it. It's easy to find. I need to show Ben around ach-to." Chewy nodded and left the ship.

"Okay follow me." Ben followed her to the room she sleeps in and she got her staff. It helps her get up the steep hills easier. Ben looked around and seemed genuinely interested in her living space. It isn't much. Just a bunch of blankets in the corner where she sleeps and a bed. She had her clothes laid out on the bed and the cracked kyber crystal next to them. Ben picked up the broken crystal and looked closely at it.

"Can I have it? I'll give it back. I just... want to do something with it." She is fine with whatever he wants to do with it. She doesn't really care about the crystal anyway.

"Yes of course. Do whatever with it." He nodded and put it in his pocket. What is he going to do with it?

"So... where did you want to take me?"

"You'll see when we get there. All I'll tell you is that I go there when I need to calm down or be alone."

"I'm changing first. I'm so hot in this."

"Yeah you are..." Did she really just say that out loud?! She panicked but Ben only smirked.

"Uh... well... um... okay. We'll wait for Chewy... So you can change..."

"Rey it's oka-" Chewy roared and it made her jump. He had their stuff in hand and she took them.

"Thanks. Now go and do whatever. Just don't eat the Porgs. That has to stop." He complained but finally left.

"Okay, change Ben. I'll be outside." She left the falcon and waited for him. As she did she saw Finn and Poe walking towards her. What the hell do they want now? She glared at them and folded her arms. Once they got to her she didn't even try to stop glaring.

"What do you want?"

"We're going to come with you and Kylo Ren. We don't trust him being alone with you." Finn said.

"No! I'm completely safe when I'm alone with BEN. He would never harm me."

"The hell he wouldn't! You are not safe with him. Unless you read his mind and see everything he's thinking, than I'm not believing a word you say. We'll lock him up as soon as we're off of this planet."

"You are being very unfair Finn. Why can't you just trust me? Trust Ben?"

"We'll lock you up too if you keep being on his side!" She ignored his comment, no matter how much it angered her.

"You're not coming with."

"Yes we are." Poe said firmly. Finn might as well shut up and let Poe do the talking.

"No you-"

"It's okay Rey." Ben came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But they-"

"It's okay." She huffed in annoyance and nodded. She looked at Ben and saw that he was wearing what he wore before he changed into his warmer clothes for Hoth. Just no gloves. She also just noticed he hasn't been wearing gloves since they left the Supremacy. Rey put those thoughts away and led everyone to the place she's been talking to Ben about. He walked beside her while Poe and Finn followed behind. She wanted to take Ben to this place alone because it's important to her. She doesn't want Poe and Finn ruining it for her and Ben. This place is where Luke had taught Rey about the force a little bit.

When they finally got to the top of the island she walked into the small cave where Luke had told her about Ben turning on him. She later found out that he was actually going to murder Ben but now isn't the time to think about that. She sat down by the big circle that represented a yin and yang. It had water over it like a pond almost. It represented the balance of the force. She didn't only want to bring Ben here because it's her favorite place, but because of this. (A/N: You have to watch The Last Jedi to understand what I'm talking about. In a scene with Luke and Rey, there was a small pond thing with something that looked like a yin and yang. This was in some cave thing on the top of the island. I hope you understand what I'm talking about and if not you can look it up :)

"What is this place?" Ben startled her but when she looked at him she was glad that Poe and Finn were still outside.

"I'm not exactly sure. I sit on that rock out there a lot. To concentrate. But I also come in here." She pointed at the yin and yang and Ben looked closer at it.

"That is supposed to be the balance of the force. At least... I think..."

"Yeah. What else could it be?"

"We are that balance..." They both looked at each other and almost kissed but she remembered Poe and Finn.

"We can't." He didn't seem to understand at first but after a few seconds he looked back at them.

"They're not looking." He quickly kissed her and walked back outside. She smiled.


	10. Tumbling

Rey's POV:

It was the sunset on ach-to and it looked beautiful from where they were standing. Rey had followed Ben back outside on the cliff. It's very easy to fall up here and into the water. Rey and Ben stood together as they looked out at the ocean and sky while Finn and Poe stayed in close proximity of them. Rey looked at the rock behind them and remembered sitting there when Luke was helping her understand the force. Well... sort of. 

"So... what are we doing up here?" Of course Poe had to ruin the moment... Rey turned towards him and sat down on the rock.

"Well I was going to talk to Ben alone about something and enjoy the sunset but you guys decided to tag along." 

"It's for your own safety Rey."

"I'm not in any danger! There is nothing to save me from!" She stood back up and Ben gently grabbed onto her forearm. 

"It's okay Rey..." Finn was now up in Ben's face.

"Get your hands off of her." Finn sounded so vicious. Ben did let go and Rey turned around and walked away.

"Get back here Rey!" Finn does not tell her what to do. If he's going to be this way then he doesn't deserve her time. She got down the small hill and to a narrow cliff while everyone else followed her. She stopped when she heard what Finn yelled.

"Stop being a coward and talk to me!" She faced him and he walked up to her.

"He's the enemy. He's evil. You're basically committing treason."

"I'm committing nothing of a sort." 

"What did he do to get you to bring him here?! Did he make you be his slut?! Whore?!" She couldn't believe Finn right now! She couldn't believe that those words came out of his mouth. Ben seemed as if he had enough. He turned towards Finn and got up in his face.

"Get mad at me all you want but don't you  _ever_  call her those names again." Ben's voice was firm. It even scared her a little bit. They argued a bit more and when Rey decided she should stop them she slipped on a rock. Before she could react, she was falling off the cliff towards the water. She screamed and waited for the fall to hurt when she hit the water. What was worrying her most is that the ocean was really rough right now. She braced herself before she slammed into the water. Because she fell from such a high cliff, she got really deep underwater. Luckily she knows how to swim...

She hurriedly swam back up to the surface and gasped for air. She had no idea what was going on between Ben and Finn right now... Did they notice? Well yeah... she screamed. She was going to swim to the land but suddenly a huge wave knocked her back underwater and she slammed into the rocky land. She hit her head and saw blood around her. She tried swimming back up to the surface but something was pulling her down... She looked down and saw that a piece of her clothing got trapped in some rocks. Rey began to panic. She can't breathe... she is going to drown... She's going to die... She was trying so hard to get her clothes out from the rock but she was getting weaker and weaker. She feels like she is about to pass out from being trapped underwater. As her eyes were getting drowsier, she saw someone jumping into the water and swimming to her. She couldn't tell who because everything went black.

Ben's POV: 

When Rey had brought him to the falcon he was very nervous. More nervous than when he had to see his mom. But he went inside anyway and instantly started having all these memories come back to him. Ben used to play in here with Chewy all of the time as a kid. Now the falcon is lot dirtier than it used to be...  _(A/N: I looked up how old Rey and Ben are and I found a prediction that I'll go with. Ben is 29 and Rey is 19. The person explains why that's so. If you want to know the explanation you could look it up or message me and I'll explain it)_

<><><> _24_ _years ago_ _< ><><>_

_Ben ran into the falcon, trying to get away from Chewy. He would always chase Ben around. Ben is going to win this time. No matter what. Dad says it's called tag but that's a weird name so he just calls it chasing game._

_He ran to the pilot thing called a cop pit? Or is it cot pit? No... Whatever it's called, he ran there and hid behind something. He saw Chewy come into the room and look around. Ben giggled and that's when he was found. Chewy found him and picked him up. Ben laughed some more and gave the wookie a big hug._

_"Good job Chewy. But I'll win next time." Dad came in and smiled. Chewy set him down and he ran to his dad._

_"Daddy!" Han picked him up and gave him a hug._

_"How's my boy?"_

_"Great!"_

_"Good. Go head over to your mom. Chewy and I have somewhere to go."_

_"Again...?"_

_"Yeah I'm sorry kid. We will be back in just a few days alright?"_

_"Okay..." Ben frowned and went to his mom like he was told. Why does daddy always have to leave...?_

_16 years ago_

_Today was the day he had to go live with Uncle Luke. His mom and dad are worried about him but he doesn't understand why... There is nothing to worry about. He's 13. He's old enough to understand whether or not he is in danger. But his parents won't tell him why... Is something wrong with him? Maybe... He feels a pull to the dark side but he won't let himself go there. Could that be what they're worried about?_

_Ben walked onto the falcon with Chewy and his dad. This may be the last time... Him and his dad have grown apart over the years because Han was always gone. Ben said bye to his mom and sat down next to Han as they took off into space._

_When they arrived to where Luke was, he was really upset. How long will he be here? Why? He wants to stay at home..._

_< ><><><><><><>><>_

Seeing Chewy brought him out of his thoughts. When Chewy was greeting Rey he felt his heart begin to beat faster. What is Chewy going to do to him? Surely something after killing his best friend... And when Chewy walked right up to him, he was utterly terrified. Who knows what this big, huge animal will do to him... But to his surprise, he was hugged instead of all of the terrible things he thought of. He was relieved and finally relaxed against his old friend.

In Rey's room, he noticed the broken kyber crystal. It was split in two. But something came to mind and he suddenly wanted it. He could make Rey a necklace with one half and him a bracelet with the other. It all made sense to him. They're the balance. So he was glad when Rey said he could have it. When he had said he was hot in his outfit, as in temperature, he was a little surprised to hear 'Yeah you are' from Rey. She is never that forward. In her mind she is but she's never said something like that out loud. 

Once they got to the top of the island, Rey's favorite place, he was really enjoying it. Even though they had two other people watching them like little kids. Rey is really upset by this and anyone would know that. He is doing his best to keep her calm... He liked the yin and yang that she showed him and loved the view up here. But now Rey is getting pissed off at Finn again. He had put his arm on Rey's arm to calm her but it only made things worse. It made Finn yell, then she was walking away from all of them. Ben slowly followed beside Poe while Finn stormed after Rey. Ben was trying to stay out of this but when Finn had called her those terrible names, or at least implied it, he had enough. He defended her and it was getting pretty heated. But everyone's attention was brought to the scream they heard.

He saw Rey slip and fall off the cliff and he started to silently panic. He ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Poe and Finn did the same. He saw Rey hit the water and prayed she would come back up. Luckily she did and swam for a few seconds before being violently pushed underwater by a wave. He stood there for a few seconds and she wasn't coming back up... What does he do?

"I have to go get her." Ben had decided.

"No."

"We can't just stand here!"

"She'll be fine." 

"You know what Finn? Shut up." He jumped off the cliff before Finn could say anything else.

"Kylo!" He hit the freezing cold water and frantically looked around for Rey. He found her nearly unconscious by some rocks. She is awake but why isn't she swimming back up? He swam to her, despite the lack of air, and tried pulling her up. That's when he noticed her clothing trapped in the rocks. He quickly pulled off her belt, making sure he put her lightsaber on his belt, then pulled off what was caught in the rocks. Her body was free and he pulled her up out of the water as fast as he could. He gasped for air and got them both to a ledge. It was difficult, but he managed to get Rey on the ledge. He pulled himself up and had to figure out what to do. Does he do CPR? Mouth to mouth? What? Just as he was about to do one of those Rey jumped awake and started coughing and gasping. What got her to wake up suddenly? Their bond? He felt like it did somehow... 

"Rey are you okay?!"

"Yes... I'm fine..." He had to take off her shirt and the extra fabric around it so she just had a breast band on. She looked like she just noticed that and quickly covered herself with her arms.

"Where did my shirt go?"

"I had to get it off or else I couldn't of gotten you out." They both sat there for a few seconds, catching their breath still.

"What happened?"

"Did you see me fall?"

"Yes but I don't know exactly how."

"I slipped on some rock and lost my balance on the edge of the cliff. What happened while I was down here?"

"Well we all saw you fall and I don't know about them but I was panicking. We thought you were fine when you came back out of the water but you were hit by a wave. You weren't coming back up so I decided I had to get you. Finn argued about it so I told him to shut up, then jumped." Rey nodded and shivered. She was cold and he wasn't sure what to do. If he gives her his shirt it might make it worse because his clothes are wet too. He might as well try... Ben started undoing the belt around his stomach and his tunic while Rey looked at him questionably. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you warm." Hopefully... Once his tunic was off he started to feel cold but Rey is more important. Ben noticed her staring at his body as he handed his shirt to Rey. She put it on quickly and she was drowning in it because he was so big compared to her. It's nearly a dress on her.

"Are you any warmer?"

"Yes. This is a lot better." He was glad it was keeping her warm. It will be a bit awkward to walk back to the falcon shirtless but it's better than Rey being shirtless. Well not completely but it's still worse.

"What about you Ben?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She slowly stood up and looked around.

"How are we going to get out of this area...?" He saw a pathway that was pretty steep but it's probably the only way back besides swimming.

"Ben where is my lightsaber? Did you leave it with my shirt underwater?"

"I have it with mine." He grabbed her lightsaber off of his belt and handed it to her.

"Thank you." He smiled just a little bit and stood up next to Rey.

"We will have to go up that steep hill right there." He pointed and she nodded. They started walking and it was a little difficult to walk in wet pants. And uncomfortable. They got half way up the hill when Rey lost her balance a little and almost fell. Ben had to grab onto her waist or she would of fallen again. Just not into water.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He let go of her and they continued walking up the hill. He walked beside her and when he glanced over at her he saw blood dripping down the side of her head. How did he not notice it before?

"Your head is bleeding..." She touched the part that was bleeding and winced.

"I hit my head on a rock when I fell."

"When we're changed let me take care of it."

"Alright." She smiled and once they got to the top of the hill they both saw Finn and Poe running towards them. Rey immediately rolled her eyes and crossed her arms when her and Ben stopped. Finn ran up to her while Poe just stood there.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes I'm fine." She wasn't very happy with Finn. You could hear it in her voice.

"You scared me to death!"

"Well I'm alive so..." Finn looked Ben up and down then back at Rey.

"What's with the shirt?"

"Ben gave me it."

"Why?"

"He gave it to me because I was cold and didn't have one." Finn's glare got worse. If that was even possible.

"You didn't have one?" Rey rolled her eyes again.

"I got trapped underwater so Ben had to take off my shirt or else I would of drowned. And don't freak out. I wasn't completely shirtless." Poe looked over at Ben and smiled just a little.

"I'm a little surprised Kylo saved Rey's life but... Thank you." Finn looked totally exasperated.  

"Don't thank him!"

"He saved Rey's life Finn. Cut him some slack."

"Yes he did save Rey. Doesn't change him at all though." Finn turned around and stormed off.

"Finn! Get back here! Finn!" Poe glanced back at Rey and Ben.

"Stay here." Poe went after Finn and Rey just smirked when she looked at Ben. She pointed in a different direction with her thumb and he got what she meant. In a few seconds she started running where she pointed and he quickly followed. She was giggling and it made him smile. He never smiles but when he is around Rey he can't stop himself. After a lot of running they somehow found their way back to the falcon.

Ben remembered the kyber crystal and hoped it was still in his pocket. He decided he'll check when Rey is changed out of his shirt.

"Damn it. My staff is still on that mountain."

"We can get it later." She nodded and they both walked back to her room together. They both faced away from each other while they got dressed into dry clothes. He put on something similar to what he was wearing before and Rey put on the outfit she wore when they first met. Ben checked the pocket in his shirt that was on Rey and he was relieved that the crystal was still in there.

"What are you going to do with the crystal?"

"It's a surprise." She walked close enough to him where she had to look up to see his face.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes. I really do. It's just Finn that is really bothering me."

"I'm sorry about him. Don't believe what he says about you."

"No... It's what he is saying to you and how he's treating you. It makes me want to hurt him." He took a deep breath and gently grabbed onto her hands.

"But I won't..." Rey smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her for a few more seconds before kissing her on the lips. Their other kisses had been soft and slow but this kiss was desperate. It was sloppy but neither of them cared. He let go of her hands and rested his hands on her waist. She put hers arms around his neck and did her best to raise to his height level. He made it easier for her by slouching a little and pushing into the kiss. They suddenly heard Chewy growl and it made them both jump apart. 

"Don't tell anyone." They said in unison. Chewy better stay quiet...


	11. Hurt and Loneliness

I've gotten some messages asking how long all of my stories will be so I decided to answer that on each story :) I'm planning on Harmony not being as long as all of my other stories. This story is just meant to focus on how I think Reylo would happen in Star Wars episode IX (9) and the effects it has on everyone. Anything that happens in this story is what I'm hoping will happen with Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo. I do my absolute best to write the characters as they are depicted in the movies, but I also try to write them as how I think they'd be in certain situations. I do make Finn kind of rude in this story but that's how I honestly think he'll be. He'll be jealous and angry with Ben. This story will be about 20ish chapters. 30 at most. And if I write more than that then oh well.**

Rey's POV: 

Rey was so grateful that Ben saved her life. He risked his to save hers and that made her feel important and loved. She's never really felt that. Once Chewy interrupted them when they were kissing on the falcon, her and Ben went back to the top of the mountain to get her staff. It was almost pitch black outside so it was a little difficult to see. The only thing that was lighting their way was the moon shining above them. She isn't sure where Finn and Poe went but she hopes they stay away. Rey wants to be alone with Ben and make sure he's doing okay with everything. Poe and Finn aren't helping at all. 

They made it to the top of the mountain and she easily found her staff. They decided to sit down somewhere in the grass and look out at the ocean and moon. They both eventually laid down and looked up at the stars. She would occasionally look over at Ben and he always looked like he was thinking about something.

"I wish I could see your mind. I wonder what goes on in there..." He can see her mind but she can't see his. She isn't sure if it's because he is too strong in the force or if she's too weak in the force. 

"Why can't you?" He turned his head towards her, curious. Maybe he thought she could read his thoughts?

"I don't think I'm strong enough with the force yet..." He sat up and gently grabbed onto Rey's hand and pulled her up so she was sitting. 

"What are you-"

"Shh..." He took her hand and rested it against his cheek. He kept his hand over hers and suddenly she was seeing  _everything_. His current thoughts, past thoughts, memories... He's currently thinking about this and that he wasn't sure if it would work. He was also thinking about his mother and if she actually does want him here. She could only catch small parts of sentences when she was seeing his thoughts. 

_'I shouldn't be this easily forgiven... I'm a terrible person... No I'm a monster... I don't deserve Rey... She looks so beautiful under the stars... She is beautiful inside and out and I don't deserve that... I love her though... I can't control that...'_

He... loves her? Before she could see anymore thoughts she was suddenly seeing multiple memories and it was hard to keep up. She saw many of him as he was growing up of almost every time he'd go onto the Millenium Falcon alone, with his dad, or Chewy. It was strange because she was seeing these memories like she was another person looking at him and what's happening. Some were fun and happy while just a little bit more were sad. One really stuck with her and she couldn't get it out of her head... Ben looked pretty young and she just had this feeling that he was 12. She doesn't know if that's Ben telling her or if that's just how this works. 

_He came running into the falcon alone with tears in his eyes. It felt like she was there... Like she could literally touch him... but when she tried of course it didn't work. She felt his hurt and sadness. He had found out that his parents are taking him to Luke in about a year from this time by eavesdropping on a conversation. He felt alone, hurt, and guilty. She knew this sadness and hurt. Being alone... He sat on the floor and curled up into himself as he cried._

_'What did I do wrong? Why do my parents hate me? Would they even care if I was dead?'_

It went by quickly but she couldn't stop thinking about that. Rey saw more of his happier falcon memories but the last one she saw was also really, really sad. It was when Han was walking Ben off the falcon and towards Luke. This was when he was 13 and it was a year after finding out he'd be sent here. He was crying and when Han left with Chewy, Ben had a feeling he wouldn't see his dad for a long time. He was right. She was now seeing one with Leia. She got the feeling he was 7.

_"Mama!"  He ran up to Leia with a huge smile on his face._

_"What is it sweetie?" He handed her some flowers he found from random places._

_"Me and Chewy got you some flowers!"  Leia smiled and picked him up._

_"You're the sweetest boy I know. You're going to do great things when you are older." With this memory she could feel Ben's sadness to what she said._

_'I never did do great things... All I did was make the wrong choices and disappoint her... I did the exact opposite of what she said...'_

Now she's starting to see recent memories. She's seeing memories of when they first met, the time they had fought, all of their force connections, when Ben killed Snoke, and everything else that happened between them. His thoughts came with it all. 

_He wanted to find Rey to get the map to Skywalker. He had thought Rey would of been easy to get information from then he'd get rid of her. He hadn't known she had the force and honestly she didn't know either. He was intrigued by her and a little amused. When she had gotten into his head he was beginning to suspect something but he was too busy freaking out. From that moment on he knew Rey would be apart of his life and he couldn't change that. Rey felt his anger but also his interest in her._

_When she had gotten away he was angry because he didn't get the information he needed. But also angry because he needed to know more about this "girl". When they had fought he was more concerned about the lightsaber Rey had. After a while he didn't care anymore but at this time he wanted it. It was all he had of his family. She noticed some guilt and she didn't understand why until she remembered him throwing her into a tree. He was worried he hurt or killed her. When she used the force for the first time to get the lightsaber before Ben did, she felt his shock and amazement._

_Most of his thoughts on the force connections were a lot of confusion. Confusion as to why it was happening and to his feelings towards her. He didn't like her. He could care less about her. But once these connections started he realized that wasn't true. Ben usually would get upset if people say his real name but for some reason he'd be really upset if she called him Kylo Ren._

She saw the future he saw when they touched hands. Him and Rey were standing together, side by side. The planet they were on looked like Ach-to... Ben had thought she would be the one to turn and they'd rule together. She thought he'd turn. Maybe they were both wrong... Neither of them are going to turn but their visions were different because that's just how they view things. Maybe they saw the same thing, just interpreted it differently. They will stand by each other's side. As a balance. And she thinks it will be on Ach-to... 

_The memory changed to when Snoke was torturing Rey. He had just found out that Snoke made the bond. That did turn out to be a lie though because they've actually been connected nearly their whole lives. He was angry and thought the feelings between him and Rey were fake. He had wanted to get Rey away from Snoke but he knew he couldn't. He felt her pain through their bond and it was upsetting him to see her like that._

_She tried to understand his thoughts better but it skipped to when he asked her to join him. He wanted her with him desperately. He was so alone and he finally found someone like him. Rey is very important to him. She felt the heartache and the immense pain of her not joining him._

She thought seeing him in pain was bad. No... Feeling it is so much worse. It's impossible to explain. Does he feel like this constantly? She couldn't imagine living with regret and hurt every single moment of her life... She wanted the feeling to go away. It was too much... Way too much... Something must of understood that because suddenly she saw when Rey and Ben had gotten into a second lightsaber fight after being almost killed by Hux. This was his breaking point. He took out all of his anger out on Rey and he couldn't think straight. It made her head hurt because he was thinking so much at one time. 

 _'I can't live without her... She is too important to me. We are the balance... she is the light and I am the dark. We understand each other. She helps me get out of such dark places... I care so much for Rey. No... I love her...'_ She heard those words like he had spoken them just now. But it was only in the memory. 

She came back to herself and she wondered how long she had been looking through everything. She also didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face. 

Ben's POV: 

He thought Rey could at least read some of his thoughts but he was wrong. He could tell Rey wanted to know  _him_ , Ben Solo. So he decided to let her see everything. He wasn't sure how he wanted to show her but he quickly thought of putting her hand on his cheek. Obviously this wasn't every single memory and thought, but he let her see anything that was in his mind or something he thinks about here and there. At first he was worried she couldn't see anything but he knew she could by the way her face expressions would change. She'd smile, frown, look really sad, and cry just a little. Ben wasn't exactly sure what she was seeing but he could catch a few glimpses. He felt her sudden overwhelmed feeling so he did his best to change whatever memory that was. 

She had done this for at least 5 minutes before she lifted her hand off of his face just a little bit. She had tears rolling down her face and they both looked into each other's eyes. She got onto her knees and at first he thought she was going to stand up but she actually scooted closer to him and hugged him. Rey slowly sat in his lap to get more comfortable. He saw lightning off in the distance and a loud crash of thunder made Rey jump. She kept her arms wrapped around him but she moved her head and looked up at the sky. 

"It's going to rain Ben. We need to get back to the falcon." He nodded and they both stood up quickly before hurriedly walking back to the falcon. He felt a few raindrops and he really hopes they'll make it before it starts pouring. They luckily got back right as it started raining a lot more and went to Rey's room. 

"Ben you can sleep on the bed. I really don't like it." 

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah. I much prefer the floor."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm just used to it?" He nodded while Rey got comfy in her little sleeping corner. He took his tunic off and got into bed. The lights were already off so they didn't have to worry about that. He heard a lot more thunder but he ignored it and tried falling asleep. He was exhausted. So much has happened today... Well kind of today. Ach-to's day cycle is different than how it is on the Supremacy. Today he had interrogated Rey, went to Hoth and dealt with Rey falling and fighting attackers, then he left the First Order to go with Rey, and now he's here. It's been at least 24 hours so he's extremely tired. He's sure Rey is too. 

"Ben...?"

"Hmm?" 

"Will you come down here with me or I come up there with you...? I don't like thunder..." 

"Sure." He was going to get up but Rey got up first. She quickly walked over to him and he moved over so she could get into the bed with him. Once she did he made sure to give her, her space. They both eventually drifted off to sleep and before that he wondered what will happen tomorrow... 

\---

He woke up with Rey's arms wrapped around his torso and her head on his chest. He wasn't sure what to do... wrap his arms around her too, wake her up, or just go back to sleep like this? He slowly wrapped his arms around her and did his best to relax. He isn't uncomfortable it's just this has never happened before... He doesn't know if Rey would be mad or not. What if he does something wrong? He is being too paranoid about this... Rey's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. He instantly got nervous but she smiled and closed her eyes again.

"I wonder what time it is..."

"I know nothing about Ach-to so I definitely wont know."

"I will. I just have to see how bright it is and where the sun is." She sat up and started putting her shoes on. He did the same and put his shirt back on. He made sure his hair was decent before following Rey outside. She looked around as she was walking back to where everyone else is. 

"It's the afternoon. I can tell by how hot it is and how high the sun is. We slept really late..."

"Hmm... I wonder why." She stopped and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I've ever heard you be sarcastic." He shrugged and smirked a little.

"I can be when I want to..."

"Well. What was the sarcasm for?"

"We haven't sleep in at least 24 hours. We were tired. Really late is early for me right now..." He yawned and she laughed before walking again. When they made it back they went to Leia but sadly she wasn't alone. Poe, Finn, Rose, Chewy, and some droid were with her. He doesn't mind Chewy and Rose but he does with the other two. 

"Oh good afternoon you two. Sleep well?" Leia smiled and Ben decided to let Rey do the talking.

"Yes. Sorry for sleeping so late. We haven't slept in a while."

"No worries. How was it yesterday?"

"It was good." 

"I heard you fell off the cliff yesterday...?"

"I'm guessing Finn and Poe told you?"

"Yes. You alright?"

"Of course." Leia nodded and looked at Ben.

"How are you doing with everything?"

"Good..." She smiled and nodded.

"I need to go do something so I'll leave you guys now." She walked away and once she was gone Poe and Finn walked closer to them.

"Where the hell did you guys go after Rey fell? I told you to stay before I went after Finn." 

"We went back to the falcon. We don't have to take orders from you. We take them from Leia. And it was her idea for me to show Ben around." Poe shook his head and put his hands on his hips. Finn said something next.

"I'm not happy with you Rey. How could you trust this monster?" Rose put her hand on his arm and frowned.

"Finn, stop." He huffed and walked away. 

"I'm so sorry... Finn!" Rose walked after him and that left Poe, Chewy, and that droid. 

"Lets just put this aside. We need to talk about our allies." He eyed Ben and clearly he wanted Ben to leave for this conversation. He went to walk away but Rey stopped him.

"Let Ben stay to hear this."

"It's too risky."

"I won't let him do anything that will ruin this plan okay? You can trust me. And you can trust him." Poe sighed and nodded. 

"Well while you were gone, we got into communication with Naboo. The plan is to move all of us there and prepare to fight the First Order. They have weapons and it's big enough for all of our other allies. We can't just stay on this planet." Ben looked over at Rey and she looked a little upset. He could feel it too. 

"Alright... When do we go?"

"As soon as possible. We don't know when the First Order will attack again but we need to be prepared."

"They definetely won't attack soon. They don't even know where we are. Which is why I think we should stay. If we go to Naboo they'll just find out where we are... We're basically asking to be attacked." This is something Ben hid from Rey. He can see a lot of Poe's mind and his intentions aren't very... smart. Or good. Poe just wants to get this over with and he doesn't care how many people get killed in the process. As long as he rules the galaxy someday everything will be good. He wants to be the one to bring peace in a better way. He is using Rey to achieve this and once it's achieved he'll find a way to get rid of her. Poe now has a reason and that's Kylo Ren. Ben of course won't let that happen. He just needs to find away to tell Rey...

"Rey just trust this plan. We will go to Naboo and once the First Order finds out where we are, we'll be ready to end this war once and for all."

"But-"

"That's final." Rey wanted to protest but she didn't. 

"Let's go Ben." She turned around and angrily walked towards the mountain they were at yesterday. He followed behind and tried understanding her feelings.

"Rey what's wrong?" 

"I'm a little angry. Why would we go to a planet where we could easily be found? I know Poe just wants to get this over with but we should probably take the safer way to do this. Poe just needs to realize something though..."

"What?"

"We have you on our side. Getting rid of the First Order will be a piece of cake." Hopefully...


	12. Immaterial

Rey's POV:

She was furious. Poe's idea is the stupidest plan ever. Why the hell would they go somewhere where they're not safe? They need to stay here where no one knows where they are and rebuild. Once they're  strong enough that's when they should go to Naboo. Not as soon as possible... But she can't do much about it. Leia must of agreed to this. Rey also has a hunch that Poe and Finn want to go to Naboo so it's easier to lock Ben up. Not happening. She felt something prodding at her mind and she knew it was Ben. She wasn't sure why he was trying to get into her head but she's too aggravated to care.

She sat down in the grass and put her head between her legs. Rey was trying to calm herself by counting to 10 in her head but it's not working.

"Stop trying to get in my head..."

"Sorry." The feeling of someone trying to get into her head immediately stopped and she was finally able to think straight. She just wishes she could do something... She feels useless. Rey let out a few frustrated tears and sat back up. Ben was sitting too and looking at her with concern. 

"Why were you trying to get into my thoughts?" She wasn't bothered by it but she was curious. 

"I wanted-" BB-8 came rolling towards her and started making it's normal beeping noises. She glanced at Ben and he curiously looked at the droid. 

"What is it BB-8?" It was just asking if she was okay because it knew Poe and Finn were upsetting her.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled and the droid said to tell Ben hi. She smiled even bigger. She's glad her little friend accepts that Ben is here... She looked over at Ben and he looked confused.

"BB-8 says hi." Ben did an awkward wave and while BB did a thumbs up with the lighter it has. BB said bye and rolled away while Ben looked at her with a confused expression.

"What...?"

"You know what the droid was saying?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that the droid that had the map to Luke?"

"Yep." He nodded and looked in the direction where the droid went. 

"I didn't expect the droid to look like that." She smiled and looked out at the ocean. She remembered when she first met Maz Kanata on Takodana. She had said whoever Rey was waiting for is never coming back. But there is someone that still could. Rey looked over at Ben and smiled. He was looking down at the grass and picking at it. Maybe Ben is that someone...

\---

"Rey!" Finn was running up to her and Ben so Rey quickly stood up. Her and Ben have been sitting here for most of the day. 

"What is it?"

"Poe needs you. He says it's urgent."

"Uh... alright. Ben? Stay here."

"But-" She walked away anyway. She just has to hope Finn and Ben won't kill each other. When she got over to Poe he was giving commands while everyone was getting everything together.

"What did you need me for?"

"Oh you're quick. Go get the falcon ready. We're leaving."

"Now? That's the urgent thing you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yes. And it is urgent."

"Not really..."

"Lets not argue right now." He started walking away but she followed.

"Poe this is insane. We can't just leave now..."

"Yes. We can. Now go get the ship ready. That's an order." He walked away again and she finally just gave up. She huffed and hurried back to Ben. Surprisingly Ben and Finn were just standing there in complete silence.

"We're leaving apparently. Lets go." Finn nodded and went over into the area where everyone else is. Ben just stood there.

"We're leaving already?"

"Yeah... Let's just go... If something goes wrong it's on Poe." Rey started walking back to the falcon and Ben followed behind. Chewy was getting things ready to go.

"I'm guessing Poe is flying the ship?" Chewy responded with a yes and she rolled her eyes. She got everything cleaned up and ready to go.

"Ben what are we going to do about your ship?"

"We can just leave it here. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." She was unsure but she didn't worry too much about it. They won't be using Ben's ship anyways. Everyone started coming onto the ship and Rey was worried this might be her last time on this planet. It can't be though... She saw her and Ben's future here... Everyone started coming onto the ship and once Rey saw Leia she quickly walked up to her.

"Ma'am forgive me... but I don't think this is a good idea..."

"It will be alright. Poe knows what he's doing." Leia smiled but Rey didn't really believe that. 

"Can you at least hear me out?"

"I apologize but-" 

"Mom. This really is a terrible idea." Ben was suddenly beside her and she couldn't help but smile a little. 

"The First Order will wipe us out as soon as they find out our location. Trust me. I know what they're capable of." Well yeah... He was supreme leader for a month... 

"Ben I know you both are worried. Please trust Poe." Leia left it at that and walked over to Poe and Chewy. She won't even listen to her own son... Who's been with the First Order for years... Ben went to go after her but Rey stopped him by putting her arm in front of him. 

"It's no use." She sighed and walked back to her room. There has to be a plan she doesn't know about. She doesn't think Leia and Poe would be that stupid to go anywhere without a plan. She sat on her bed in defeat and looked down at her hands. She feels so... what's the word... immaterial. Unimportant. In this situation at least. Rey has so many ideas but she is never given a chance to show them. What will happen when they defeat the First Order? Is Leia and Poe just going to take over? Surely Leia would understand what her and Ben have and let them take over right...? All she knows is that she feels used. 

"Rey?" Rose slowly walked into the room and smiled just a little bit.

"Hi Rose."

"You look like you need some company." Rose sat down next to her and Rey smiled.

"Thank you."

"Upset because of this plan?" Rey nodded. 

"Me too. I find this plan... not smart." At least someone besides Ben gets it. They both sat in a comfortable silence when Rose finally smiled and gave her a knowing look.

"So... I sense something. Between you and Ben."

"What do you mean?" 

"Rey... I can totally see the chemistry. The connection. The looove." 

"No. We're not in love." Lie.

"We're just friends." Also a lie. 

"Yeah okay..." Rose sounded sarcastic and Rey wished her and Ben could act better. 

"Seriously. There is no feelings. None at all. He's too stubborn. And dark. And tall... And selfless..." Awesome job Rey. Not.

"See?! You do like him! And he likes you! Stop trying to hide the feelings! I can see right through the act." Rey playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright, alright. Yes. We're-"

"Have you kissed?!" Rose's excitement was making her laugh.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Oh my god you did!" 

"Rose seriously. You can't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." Rose stood up and pulled Rey with her. 

"Where are we going?"

"We have like 5 minutes before we leave so just trust me." Rey was pulled off the falcon and over to an area that Rey hasn't been to before. 

"Rose what are we doing?" Rose ignored her and stopped in a big area full of flowers. Rose started picking a bunch and had a handful of flowers by the time she was done.

"I've learned that these flowers last a really long time." She started taking Rey's hair out of the 3 buns she had and Rey was really curious as to what Rose was doing exactly.

"Do you know how Ben likes your hair the most?" Rey thought for a second and remembered when Ben got flustered once Rey put her hair all the way down. 

"I think when I just leave it down..."

"Perfect. I'll need to do a small braid somewhere so I can put these flowers in your hair." Rose did a lace braid on a small section of Rey's hair and put all of the flowers in. 

"Why are we doing this...?"

"You already look really pretty but now you look even better. Ben will really like it." 

"Hey Rose...?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you. For this and for accepting Ben."

"Of course."

"What made it so easy for you to accept him...?"

"Well... I trust you so if you trust him then I know he's changed. Also, he doesn't seem like the bad guy everyone talks about... But I do see the dark. And I think that's okay. Another thing I sensed was a balance between you two. I see the small bit of darkness in you and I see the small bit of light in Ben. I'm tired of being controlled by one side you know? Maybe a balance of both the sides will be best for everyone." Rose gets it. She understands what Rey has been trying to explain to Finn and Poe. 

"I'm glad you understand..." Rose gave her a hug and they heard Finn yelling at them to hurry up.

"We'll be there in a second Finn! Naboo can wait!" She didn't expect Rose to yell back but she did. Rose smiled and they both walked back to the falcon together. 

Ben's POV:

When Rey went to her room Ben didn't give up. He followed his mother anyway and kept arguing. This is dangerous and he knows for a fact the First Order will destroy the Resistance. Rey has been fighting with them about this plan and that got her nowhere. He's tired of keeping his mouth shut. 

"Mother you do realize the danger you and Poe are putting the Resistance in right?"

"I know it's dangerous but I also know that Poe knows what he's doing." Does he though? Ben can read every thought of Poe's. 

"You know I can read his mind right?" That made her pause but she just kept bringing things onto the ship anyway.

"Is there some plan we don't know about?"

"Yes. And don't try to find it in my head Ben. It won't do you any good." He huffed and looked through Poe's mind again. There is something hidden in there, most likely the plan, but he can't see it without putting Poe through pain to get to it. Ben would rather like putting him through pain but that's not the best idea. He was going to argue once again but he lost his words when he saw Rey walking back onto the ship with Rose. Not much changed but her hair made a big difference. She looked beautiful. Just something about the flowers and her hair all the way down made her look gorgeous. She was already gorgeous before but now she's even more beautiful. 

"...Ben?"

"Hmm?" He completely missed what Leia said. She looked over at Rey then back at Ben and smirked.

"Never mind." Finn shut the door and Chewy started the ship. Why is Poe piloting this with Chewy...? He walked back to Rey's room and saw Rose fixing Rey's clothing.

"Rose I don't get why you're doing this..."

"We're going to be on this ship for 2 days. Looking good for... Oh hey Ben." Rose stopped what she was saying when he quietly walked into the room. 

"Hi..." He stood there awkwardly and Rose finally finished what she was doing.

"I'll leave you to alone I guess..." She smirked and shut the door when she left. He has a feeling Rose knows something.

"What does she know?" Rey looked worried.

"She knows about us."

"Did you admit it?"

"Umm... Well I- I didn't really- well I umm..."

"I'm not gonna be mad if you did..." She let out a breath and relaxed.

"Yeah I admitted it. I couldn't just hide that from her. She kind of already knew and I didn't want to lie-"

"Rey it's fine." She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. He senses in her feelings that she isn't used to having her hair all the way down. She looked down at the floor while he just looked at her. Her eyes, lips, nose, hair, everything about her is just mesmerizing. Rey looked back up at him then looked down at herself.

"What? Do I have something on my-"

"No. You're just beautiful." She blushed slightly and they made eye contact. 

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted that out before he could think about it. He was worried about what Rey might say because she hasn't been in the best mood today. But she just smiled and nodded. He gently grabbed onto Rey's waist and pulled her against him. When he did he lowered his head and kissed her. She rested her hands on his shoulders and raised herself higher on her toes to make it easier for Ben. He loves how short she is compared to him. It was sweet at first but it slowly got more heated. He didn't realize that he was slowly pushing her towards the bed until she hit the back of her legs against it. 

They pulled their lips apart to catch their breaths and stared intensely into each other's eyes. Rey didn't say anything but her thoughts were being thrown at him. She was nervous but excited... She wanted to continue but she wasn't sure if Ben wanted to. He just kept hearing all of those thoughts but he finally got to one that made his heart beat faster. _"I just want him to push me on the bed... my legs are hurting from leaning against the bed... yeah that's what I'll say... Even though that's not even the reason why..."_ Ben sensed the real reason and that's what he wanted to. He just isn't sure. But it's what she wants... 

Ben just went for it. What's the worst that could happen...? He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed, going on top of her. His heart was beating so fast and he just felt really, really nervous. He's never done anything close to this before... He started kissing her again and he tried his best not to crush her with his weight. He remembered the door and if someone were to walk in they'd most likely assume the worst. Him taking advantage of her, forcing her, anything like that. So he used the force and locked the door. Ben grabbed onto Rey's hands and rested them above her head, their fingers intertwining. He wished he didn't have his damn gloves on. He only has them on because he's been spending his time making the necklace and bracelet with the kyber crystal. He kept cutting his fingers on the crystal. 

Ben stopped kissing Rey's lips and started kissing from her jawline to the left side of her neck. He heard Rey giggle a little so he pulled away and looked at her.

"What...?"

"That tickles." He gave a small smile and moved his hand down to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"Ben I've never done this before..." 

"I haven't either." She smiled and brought his head down to kiss her again. She started tugging at his tunic. 

"Rey are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yes." They did a bit of an act of darkness and if he's honest it was one of the best things he's ever experienced.

\---

He woke up next to Rey and he smiled at how disheveled she looked in her sleep. The blanket was barely covering her naked body from their recent activities so he pulled the blanket over her. He went to get out of bed so he could put some clothes on but he felt Rey grab onto his arm once he sat up.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going...?" She was very drowsy from sleep.

"Nowhere. I was just going to get dressed." 

"Oh." He got up and as he got dressed he tapped into her thoughts a little bit.  _"Oh my god I can't believe I just made love to Ben... To the scary Kylo Ren."_ He smiled as he got finished getting dressed. 

"Rey I can hear your thoughts..."

"What you can?!" 

"I could the whole time."

"You mean during...?" 

"Yeah... If not then I wouldn't of had any idea of what to do." He nervously laughed and she groaned put her face into the pillow.

"Well that's embarrassing." He got back on the bed and leaned over her.

"Don't be embarrassed..." Someone knocked on the door so Ben quickly got it. It was Finn.

"What is it?"

"Are you and Rey alright? You've been in here for a while."

"We've just been talking. We're not happy with Poe and Leia's decisions." Finn rolled his eyes and looked in the direction of Rey.

"Is Rey asleep?" 

"Uh yeah. She wasn't feeling well after a while so she went to sleep."

"We kind of need her... Poe and Chewy are having some difficulties."

"I'll let her know."

"Just wake her up now..." 

"Umm you see... you probably shouldn't-"

"Nonsense. She'll live." He shoved passed Ben and he panicked.

"I know how this ship works. I can figure the problem out." he said quickly. Finn looked at him then sighed.

"Right. This is your father's ship. Well come on then." Ben left the room and followed Finn towards the issue. He hopes Rey is smart enough to get dressed while he's gone. When he got to the cockpit of the ship Poe glared at him. 

"You're not Rey."

"I know just as much as she does about this kind of stuff. I helped my father fix a lot on here." Poe huffed and Leia smiled. Chewy called him over to him. He explained that there was something wrong with the calcinator and it was starting to overheat the ship.

"So can you fix it?" Poe impatiently said.

"Yes. I just need to go look at it." So Ben spent the next few hours trying to fix this stupid calcinator. This ship really is a piece of junk. 

     

**This drawing is beautiful! PandaCappucino is one of my favorite Reylo artists! This is the inspiration for the part when Ben held Rey's hand above her head, if you couldn't tell ❤**


	13. Maddening

Rey's POV:

Rey got dressed into her clothing and walked to the cockpit to see what was wrong with the falcon. She heard Finn talking to Ben earlier so she decided to see what was up. She's still a little surprised with what happened between her and Ben earlier but she didn't try think about it too much. 

"Poe, what did you need me for?"

"Oh there you are! I don't need you anymore. Ben is taking care of it."

"What is he doing?"

"Fixing the calcinator." 

"What's wrong with it?"

"I-It doesn't matter. Go. I'm trying to focus." Rey rolled her eyes as she walked away. Poe is really getting on her nerves and eventually she is going to snap. She looked back towards Poe as she walked down one of the hallways and suddenly she was tripping over something, falling to the ground. Her knees hit and the rest of her body was about to hit when she felt Ben's tight grip on her wrist, stopping her from falling all the way. She looked over at Ben and he was on his own knees fixing whatever that was called. Oops... 

"Sorry... I didn't mean to trip over you..."

"It's okay." She regained her balance and knelt down beside him. 

"Do you know what you're doing...?" He sniffled a little bit before speaking.

"Yeah. It's pretty easy. Well it's being stupid but the idea of it is easy."

"When did you learn to fix stuff like this?" 

"When I was little my father was always fixing this stupid ship. I guess I learned over time... Han taught me a few things here and there but not much." Rey liked the idea of Han teaching Ben things like fixing a ship. It warms her heart. Ben coughed a little bit and sniffled before getting back to work. 

"Are you getting sick?"

"No... I don't think so..." As he moved wires and did other things to fix it, he would not stop sniffling. Is he cold? Is he sick? What? It made her jump when he sneezed. 

"Are you sure you're not sick...?"

"I'm fine." Rey eyed him and noticed he was doing something wrong with the wires. She gently moved his hand and did it correctly. She smirked and looked at him. He playfully rolled his eyes and she smiled. They both looked at each other with small smiles on their faces, but it didn't last too long. Finn's voice caught their attentions. 

"Did you get it fixed?" Finn didn't sound nice at all but Ben just ignored it as usual. If she was Ben she probably would of already punched Finn by now. 

"Yes. Just barely." Ben stood up and held his hand out to help Rey up. She took his hand and pulled herself off the ground. Finn looked at them strangely for a second then shook his head.

"When we get to Naboo, we're going to meet with the queen." Rey nodded and Finn eyed them again before walking away. Ben looked at her neck and frowned, looking concerned. Rey furrowed her eyebrows and tried looking down at what he was looking at. She saw a bruise where he had been kissing her earlier. 

"Did I do that...?" She looked at him and she was a little confused. Why was he worried about this?

"Well yeah but it's fine." She shrugged and he looked her in the eyes with so much concern. It really isn't that big of a deal...

"Does it hurt?"

"When you put pressure on it..." She covered it up so he'd stop worrying about it but that didn't do much. 

"Ben what's wrong?"

"I just... I- Well first of all-"

"Rey! We're landing! Come here!" Poe yelled and Rey jumped. 

"Hold that thought." She hurried over to the cockpit and saw the beautiful planet Naboo once again. 

"We got here earlier than expected..."

"What do you need  _sir_?" She was being sarcastic and that didn't make him too happy...

"I need you to come with me to the queen. And bring Ben." Rey was suddenly nervous. What if they lock Ben up? As if Ben heard, he approached them. Her and Ben followed Poe and Leia to the castle on Naboo. She heard a thought coming from Ben and she knew it was him silently communicating with her. 

_They're not going to lock me up... Don't worry about it... And if they do in the end, it's for the best._

Rey looked at him and he nodded before looking forward again. The castle was gorgeous... The waterfalls that surrounded it were beautiful... She was trying to distract herself from her worried thoughts. As they made it to the doors of the castle some guards went after Ben and she got really protective.

"He means no harm." She put her arm in front of the 3 guards and hoped they'd believe her.

"He is a threat to us. After all the destruction he's caused, we can't trust him." 

"You can't just take him away!"

"We have the authority." Leia turned towards them and interfered.

"He really does mean no harm. He is here to help us... If you don't trust him just restrain his hands."

"Leia is this really necessary-"

"Rey. We don't want to upset anyone. We want to create peace. So we will do as they ask." Rey sighed and looked back at Ben.

"It's alright." The guards restrained his hands with stun cuffs, which repel the force, and let him follow behind Poe with the guards beside him. This is so ridiculous... He isn't going to do anything! 

The queen welcomed them with a warm smile and guided them to a conference room. 

"Everyone take a seat." They all sat around the big wooden table and waited for the queen to say what she'd like to say. Ben was of course still being guarded by those annoying guards. 

"It's lovely to meet you Rey. I've heard a lot about you. I trust that you'll lead the rebellion well." Rey respectively nodded and glanced over at Ben again. 

"Let's begin. First thing is first. We are preparing as many weapons as we can. There is plenty of room for what is left of the resistance. Do any of you have an idea of a possible time that the first order would attack?" Ben looked up with just his eyes but he never said anything. So she spoke up.

"Ben knows." Everyone looked over at him and he looked nervously around the table.

"Umm... Y-yes. General Hux had taken Rey just a few days ago and when that happened we had a problem. Someone was attacking so we needed to make an emergency landing on Hoth. If I'm correct, they should still be on Hoth. Rey and I left the planet as soon as the battle started..." Why did Ben seem so nervous?

"We have time just... not much of it. If we're lucky... the first order is still dealing with the attackers and possibly the damage they caused." The queen nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Thank you. Any idea of what they're capable of?"

"Honestly, I don't know what General Hux is capable of... But I do know what the first order is capable of. They are heavily armored. They could crush us in a heartbeat. But if we're smart about this we can beat them. I'm just not so sure what tricks Hux could throw at us last minute." She was glad the queen was listening to Ben and his thoughts on this. 

"Well this is helpful. We just need a plan to make sure the first order stays where they're at for just a little bit longer... Any ideas?" Poe nodded.

"I have one. I've thought about this for a while now. We can maybe send Rey to them." Ben immediately retaliated.  

"No. Absolutely not."

"Let me finish Kylo." Rey interrupted, "It's Ben." Poe rolled his eyes and continued. 

"Maybe we can trick General Hux into thinking Rey turned to the dark side and wanted to help. Since Kylo, excuse me,  _Ben,_  is now on our side, we need to make sure Hux knows that. Rey is very valuable to them. I'm sure Hux would accept her help." Ben wasn't done arguing.

"And how do you expect this to work? We don't know for sure Poe. She can be killed!" 

"Sometimes we need sacrifices..." Rey stayed silent, even though she wanted to argue with Poe about what he just said. 

"Anyways, we send Rey to Hux, make her distract him. This should buy us some extra time." Leia interrupted.

"This is a good plan but we're not doing it if Rey doesn't want to." The queen nodded in agreement. Rey looked around and saw pain in Ben's face. 

"Ben can I speak to you in the hall?" He stood up and the guards followed them out.

"Alone." The queen nodded and the guards let them be alone. Once the door shut Ben started talking right away.

"I don't want you to do this." But it's probably the only way...

Ben's POV: 

Back on the falcon, Ben felt like he was getting sick. He felt hot and that general sick feeling. He will have to deal with it though. There are more important things. And he was a little distracted from the sick feeling when Rey tripped over him, clearly not looking in the direction she was walking. His natural instinct, at least for Rey, was to grab onto her to keep her from falling. If it were Poe he would of just let him fall. But he won't say that...

Ben was so bothered by the fact that he left a mark on her neck and he can tell Rey was confused by it. Maybe it isn't a big deal but it is to him. He didn't mean to do that... and he didn't want people to make assumptions. It's bad enough that someone could think he forced her into to something. It's worse if someone thought Rey was... a whore... He's seen it happen to a lot of girls in his past. When he was Luke's padawan, almost everyone was going through the stages of puberty. It didn't affect Ben really at all because he was too focused on the constant voice of Snoke in his head, but it wasn't as easy for others. That led to things that Jedi aren't supposed to do. Ben heard many names that he won't repeat because of what girls did with boys.

He didn't want this to happen to Rey. Not at all. And now there is something else he doesn't want to happen. He refuses to let Rey go to Hux and risk her life. The idea is a big no and he will do everything in his power to make this plan not happen. 

"I don't want you to do this."

"Ben we don't have much of a choi-"

"No." He shook his head.

"Ben... What else can we do? We still don't know what's happening with them... If we send you who knows what will happen. They could already think you turned on them. We-"

"And who knows what will happen if we send  _you."_ Rey sighed and looked at the wall beside him.

"Ben please... I want to help in any way I can-"

"Rey I said-"

"I feel useless! Let me do something... This might be the only time Poe lets me help... And it isn't a bad idea..." She looked him in the eyes with so much intensity and sadness at the same time. 

"No." It hurt to say it but he wanted her safe. She huffed and angrily walked past him and back into the room. She's mad at him... 

"Damn it..." He sighed and went back into the room. It's hard to do things with these stun cuffs. When he sat back down Rey was talking.

"-but I'm still in on the plan. We just have to take extra precaution. So Ben is somewhat happy." What? No!

"Rey I said no."

"You're not in charge of me." Everyone was completely silent. Rey isn't wrong... He clenched his fists and looked down. He really doesn't want her to do this. One, it's very, very dangerous and could go very wrong. Two, he doesn't want her to pretend to be on the dark side... He can't imagine her being... like him. And yes it'd only be an act but what if she likes the feeling of it? He doesn't want Rey to fall to the darkness... He loves her because of her light... Her light makes her Rey. And without it, he will forever be lost... His whole world and this entire galaxy will be screwed up. The queen got everyone's attention again.

"Umm... Well thank you Rey. For doing this. We'll discuss this further alone. We want to do this as soon as we can." Ben gave up even though he didn't want to. He can't tell Rey what to do... 

"You're welcome."

"I'd like to speak with Poe and Leia. Rey and... Ben, you may leave." Rey nodded and Ben stood up without looking at anyone. He just left the room and the guards took the restraints off once he got outside. He walked towards the falcon and once he was close he felt a hand on his arm. He already knows it's Rey. 

"Ben are you really this mad about me doing this?" He stopped and faced her.

"Yes. I am." 

"Please... Don't. I-I promise I'll be careful... I promise I won't do anything crazy..."

"Do what you want. Like you said, I'm not in charge of you." He walked past her but she was persistent.

"Don't act like that... Please don't be mad..." He heard the yearning in her voice for his approval. She's a smart girl... He will only be a little okay with this if he can make the decisions. Ben stopped again and looked down at Rey.

"There are some conditions." She let out a sigh of relief and nodded excitedly.

"I decide how you get there, what you do on this... mission, and you have to tell me if something is wrong while you're there.  _Do not_  hesitate."

"Okay. Deal. You just can't be mad or upset."

"Alright." Rey smiled and made her way onto the falcon. Ben went to Rey's room and laid down on the bed. This whole ordeal made him feel even sicker. 

\--- 

It got worse as the hours went by. Rey said he had a really bad fever. He had a searing headache and he just felt like crap. He did throw up a few times too. He hasn't been sick like this in a long time. He's sure it's all the change in climate. It's night time and all he's done pretty much was lay in bed with Rey beside him. Rey stood up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Get some rest. I'll leave you alone so you can get the rest you need. It'll be better soon okay?" She walked towards the door but he stopped her.

"Rey wait. Stay with me please? Just for a few more minutes..." He's gotten used to sleeping next to someone or at least in the same room. Now it makes him scared to sleep alone again...

"You need to sleep, Ben..."

"I can deal with pain, I can deal with fever..." He grabbed onto the extra fabric of her clothes.

"... But not the loneliness..." She turned her head towards him and looked at him with a sad expression. She sat down and put her hand over his arm.

"Okay."


	14. Revere

 **The picture at the top is how I envision the necklace Ben is going to make with the cracked Kyber crystal**

Rey's POV:

This day has been very eventful. She doesn't really understand why Ben is so worried about her leaving... He knows she can protect herself right? Now that he finally gave in and approved of the plan, even though it was not really his decision, she's happy. She doesn't know why she wants his approval so badly... If he never would have said yes, she'd feel really guilty. He's worried about her getting hurt so she'll follow through with his conditions. Rey feels safer that way anyway. Ben knows pretty much everything about the First Order, so she was fine with him deciding what to do, how to do it, and when.

Now she feels very bad for him. He is really sick and she hates seeing him like this. She knows what it feels like so she hopes he isn't feeling as sick as she's thinking... She laid in bed next to him, not even caring that she could get sick. She just hopes he gets better.

_1 week later_

A week on Naboo and luckily the First Order hasn't found them yet. They were able to track them and surprisingly they were still on Hoth. This might make their plan work even better. Rey could keep them there even longer. Or, she won't tell Ben this one, lead them to a different planet. That has no one on it of course. During this week they've also gotten a lot more prepared to fight if they have to. More allies came to Naboo, her and Ben's relationship has gotten stronger, and Finn is starting to not hate Ben. Just a little bit though. And Ben is feeling better too. Thank god.

Poe had surprisingly agreed that Ben should make the decisions with this plan. Ben knows the most about the First Order so why wouldn't Poe let him? Ben had decided that Rey would go tomorrow morning on the falcon and be in constant contact with him.

Rey walked back into the falcon while everyone else was in the castle talking about things with the queen. She needed a breather. Just 5 minutes of silence would be perfect.

She sat down in the cockpit and just looked out at the sky and water. It is really beautiful here. Rey heard the door to the falcon open then shut and she rolled her eyes. It's most likely Poe coming to get her or bother her about something. She turned around and waited for whoever this was to come into the cockpit. She sighed and relaxed when she saw that it was Ben.

"Hey... What are you doing in here all alone?"

"I needed a break from everyone. I just needed to think without someone beside me..."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"No, don't. Stay..."

"I thought-"

"You're the exception. You don't bother me. I actually enjoy your presence. Well and Rose and Leia but I need a break from them too. All this 'save the galaxy' talk is making me mentally exhausted." He slowly nodded, with a sympathetic look on his face. Rey sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go lay down and maybe take a nap. I'm tired." Ben followed Rey to her, well kind of their, room.

"Mind if I stay here? I don't want to go back..." He laughed a little and she nodded with a smile.

"I'd like you to stay, yes." He nodded and she laid down. It's more cold here on Naboo so Ben was wearing something similar to his 'dress'. She likes calling it that... Ben laid down next to her and she moved her head onto his chest. He pulled her higher up so his face was closer to hers. She laid on her back, completely on top of Ben by now. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed in Ben's arms.

"I have something I want to give you tonight..." She nodded and relaxed even more.

"Okay." Ben moved his hands onto her face and that's when she noticed he had his gloves on. He cupped her chin with one hand and put his other hand on the side of her head where her hair is. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, barely touching the side of her nose with his lips. Pretty soon she fell asleep in the warm embrace of Ben's arms.

\---

"Where are we going?" She looks curiously up at Ben as they walked towards the water. It was sunset and Ben had woken her up from her nap just an hour ago. He wanted to give her something but she has no idea what it could be.

"We're just going somewhere where no one will be."

"Why...?"

"So no one ruins the moment." True. They walked into an area with just the grass and water from the waterfalls surrounding them. She looked back and saw the castle on top of the mountain in the distance. Ben turned towards her and grabbed onto both of her hands.

"This is our last night together before you go... I want to cherish what we have." She smiled.

"It won't be that long. The longest I'm sure it will be is a week."

"Which is long enough..." He pulled something out of his pocket and told her to close her eyes. She did and he moved her hair away from her neck. She felt his delicate fingers place something light around her neck.

"You can open your eyes." She did and looked down at her chest. Ben had put a necklace with a beautiful crystal on it. Some type of wire was wrapped around it and hooked at the back of her neck to keep it on.

"It's beautiful! What is the crystal?"

"It's a half of the kyber crystal from the broken lightsaber..." She looked up at him with a big smile.

"This is why you wanted the crystal... Where's the other half?" He pulled out another another necklace, identical to hers.

"I made another one for me. I probably won't ever let it show but I'll always have it on under what I'm wearing."

"Why is that? I mean why would you hide it?"

"I feel like this is something important for just us... I don't want people to question it. It's something that only we would understand. Also... I don't want to get it ruined." She gets that.

"I love it." She can sense some of this thoughts which had never happened before... Or he's just letting her. Who knows. She feels that Ben did this because they're the other half of each other. And these crystals symbolize it. This was so sweet of him... She hugged him and kept smiling against his chest.

\---

Rey was starting to fall asleep where they had sat down. They stayed in their spot and sat down just to relax and get away from the chaos. They both knew that wouldn't last long. It's was dark outside but the stars was lighting up the planet. Clumps of gold were spread across the sky. It was breathtaking... Ben was sitting up, resting his hands behind him, while Rey sat between his legs and leaned against him. The silence and comfort was making her very sleepy.

"Rey... We should probably head back..."

"Mmm... I'm too tired to walk... We could just sleep here you know..."

"No. It will get really cold. I'll carry you. Come on."

"You don't have to do that..." He didn't answer. He just gently pushed her off of him and stood up. Ben bent down and picked her up, putting one arm under her legs and one around her back. He was carrying her like he did the day they met on Takodana. Or bridal style, as they call it. She put her arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You really don't have to carry me all of the way back..." She looked up at him and their faces were so close. She could kiss him right now if she tried... Ben either had the same idea or he read her thoughts because he lowered his head and kissed her lips. A gush of wind blew through their hair and she gasped against his lips at how cold that felt. He slowly pulled away and started walking.

"Cold?"

"Yeah..." She looked around with just her eyes and saw just a little bit of the necklace Ben had on. He put it on earlier and tucked it under his shirt. She saw the silver from the wire holding it all together.

\---

Early in the morning, Rey changed into warmer clothes for her mission and let her hair down. She wants to be very prepared. She's nervous that General Hux won't fall for this but Ben has her protected in case. She has her lightsaber and the force too so she feels confident.

She hooked her lightsaber to her belt and put on the necklace Ben made for her, making sure she tucked it under her clothes so it doesn't get ruined or taken from her. She felt nervous and she knew that wasn't her... She isn't one that usually gets nervous. These feelings weren't hers... Ben came into the room and as soon as he did the feeling got stronger.

"Ben why are you so nervous...?"

"I'm not nervous..." Rey walked closer to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you are. I can feel it."

"Damn bond..." He looked down then back at her and she smiled.

"Don't be nervous. I'll be alright."

"Why can't I just come with you?"

"Ben, we went over this yesterday..." If Ben were to come with it wouldn't work like they wanted it to. It's also better to lose Rey than them both. The galaxy would really be doomed...

"I-I know... It's just-"

"Ready to go Rey?!" Poe yelled from inside the falcon and came out.

"Yeah." She's taking the falcon alone. Ben put the coordinates to Hoth in for her. She said her goodbyes to everyone and let Ben walk her onto the falcon. Ben gently pushed her into an area where no one would see them and cupped her face.

"If anything happens to you I swear to god..." He shook his head and had tears in his eyes.

"I'll be okay. I swear. Will you be alright here?" He nodded.

"Rey... I-I..."

"Ben I have to go..."

"I need to tell you something first... Rey... I..."

"What...?" She furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing at all what he wanted to say.

"I love you." They made eye contact and she had no idea what this emotion she was feeling right now was... No one has ever said that to her before... Ben kissed her on the forehead and pulled away.

"I'll let you go now." He gave her one last smile and left the falcon. It took her a minute but she finally went to the cockpit and got ready to leave. She looked once last time at the planet and saw everyone walking back to the castle. Except for Ben. He stayed right where he was, watching her and the falcon leave him and the planet.

She couldn't put a name on the feeling she was feeling. Her heart fluttered from sadness but something else... She is already missing Ben and they've only been apart for not even 10 minutes. She knows that feeling, but it feels different. Something dawned on her. Rey might...  _love_  him. But she doesn't even know what love is...

\---

She surprisingly landed on Hoth safely. She did land further away from the First Order but wouldn't they have still seen her? Oh well. That doesn't matter. Rey got up and gathered the things she'll need to take with her. Not only is she in warmer clothes, but they are all black. To fool Hux, she has to play the role. Even though Ben absolutely hated the idea. She heard her comlink beep and she quickly answered it.

"Yeah Ben?"

"Did you make it safe?"

"How'd you know I'm here already?"

"Remember were tracking your location?"

"Oh right... Yes I made it safe." Ben is worrying too much. She'll be fine.

Ben's POV:

Ben was so glad he didn't get Rey sick. He did not want her to deal with what he just dealt with. It sucked. The week wasn't too stressful but he knows Rey was stressed. He could feel it in their bond.

Ben had presented the idea to Poe that he should make the decisions with the mission. Poe hesitated but agreed. Ben doesn't want Rey to be doing something incredibly dangerous without him knowing what exactly she's doing and when. He said she should go in the morning because the longer they wait, the higher the chance the First Order will show up. He also wants to know Rey's every move while she's gone so they'll have a comlink between the two of them. He is letting her have freedom as to what she does, she just can't do anything stupid. He made that very clear.

This makes him seem very... controlling and almost like Poe but he doesn't mean to be that way. All he wants is for Rey to be safe and not harmed. Her safety is his priority and he hopes she understands that.

He had finished their necklaces last night and couldn't wait to give one of them to her. He was going to make himself a bracelet out of it but he changed his mind. He was very, very relieved that Rey loved the necklace.

When they got back to the falcon last night, Ben gently set her down and they quietly went to her room. Everyone is sleeping in the castle or in extra places the queen has for visitors from other planets. Her and Ben have the falcon to themselves and he's happy about that. Poe won't be bugging Rey 24/7 and her and Ben can finally not worry as much about someone finding out they're together. Occasionally BB-8 will spend a night on the falcon but he doesn't mind.

Now, he's watching Rey leave and he's just glad she's coming back. He can't watch her leave him for a 4th time... This entire morning he's been extremely nervous and he should of known Rey would feel it in their connection. Something he's making sure to hide though is how much he dislikes Rey in black. She doesn't look bad, but it doesn't suit her. The thought of her being on the dark side scares him...

Ben wanted to tell Rey he loved her for a few days now. And knowing that she was leaving today, he had to tell her. If he didn't he knew he'd regret it in the future. And so he did... and as he expected, she didn't say it back. He isn't hurt. He understands actually. From reading her thoughts and just knowing Rey, she doesn't understand love. Doesn't know how to feel it and probably doesn't even know she loves someone. Leia, Rose, Finn, hopefully him... He knows he loves her for sure. He reveres her. He can't lose her...

Once Rey was gone, he slowly made his way back to the castle. He doesn't know what's going to happen, he doesn't know when Rey will come back, but he knows that she'll return. That's all he needs to keep him going.

"Ben, honey?" He looked over to his mother walking to him with a sad smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" Ben nodded and sat down on one of the rocks outside the castle. Leia sat down next to him.

"You love her, don't you?" He knew she'd find out sooner or later...

"Yes. I do." He looked down at his bare hands and Leia rested her hand on his leg.

"I know she loves you too, Ben." He slowly shook his head.

"No... She doesn't even know what it is. And if she did, I'd be the last person she'd love."

"That is not true. I've seen the way she looks at you. I have the force too you know... And I feel it. Love is right there and she doesn't even realize it." Ben looked at Leia and sighed.

"Maybe..." He looked back up and saw Finn glaring at him in the corner. Ben might hate Finn just as much as Finn hates Ben.


	15. Trust

Rey's POV:

Rey carefully approached the First Order's ship and made sure to be prepared for anything. She had told Ben not to say anything in the comlink unless she says something first. They didn't want Hux hearing on accident. Ben would know if she was in danger because of their bond so she wasn't worried. Once she got to the doors onto the ship a few stormtroopers came out and immediately got a hold of her. One trooper stood in front of her with their blaster, ready to shoot. 

"I need to speak with General Hux... I can help you find the Resistance." The trooper said nothing and nodded his head towards the ones holding onto her. They started pulling her to wherever they were going and she didn't fight it. They pulled her into the throne room, where her and Ben had fought the praetorian guards. Hux was standing by the window that outlooked the galaxy. 

"Sir, we have the girl." Hux turned around and walked to her quickly but calmly. 

"How'd you get her?"

"She came right to us, sir." 

"And why is that?" That question was meant for her to answer so she tried her best to make this believable.

"I want to help you." Hux scoffed.

"Do you expect me to believe your lies?"

"I'm not lying. I really do want to help. I think I know where the Resistance is." Hux laughed lowly and looked her up and down.

"What happened to you?"

"I left the Resistance. They're nothing to me."

"So I see you've turned?" She nodded and he stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Where's Ren?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you do. Because you left with him just a few weeks ago on his ship." Oh crap... What does she say? Oh no...

"He's with the Resistance now. He turned too. I just don't know where they are. They changed locations and I left before I could find out where." Hux seemed to believe it but she wasn't sure.

"I knew he'd turn eventually... Traitor. I have one more question for you. Why did  _you_ turn?" She prepared herself for this exact question.

"I felt it for a while and I tried to fight the darkness in me but I finally accepted it. The Resistance needs to be ended. They just cause more war and chaos." None of this was true but she had to go with it. Hux looked like he was thinking really hard about this. Please work...

"Bring her to one of the interrogation rooms." Oh no... The stormtroopers started pulling her down the hall and her heart started beating faster. What if they put her in so much pain she accidentally tells the truth? That's probably the point. She has to tell Ben... But how? She can't just start talking... Plus if she tells him he'll worry. She was restrained into the interrogation chair and the guards left her and Hux alone. He got out different things and she had no idea what their use was. She knew only the use of the knife he just got out. Oh god...

"I'm telling the truth."

"I'm not so sure. You and your resistance scum are always lying."

"And so is the First Order. But then again we're not all perfect." Usually she limits herself to what she says but she needs to be rude and confident.

"Watch your mouth."

"What'd I say wrong? It was once again, the truth." Hux didn't respond and grabbed one of the things he took out. He brought it right next to her arm and she could feel the heat radiating off of it. He's going to burn her...

"Where is Kylo Ren?"

"I don't know." He pressed the object against her arm and she gasped at the pain. Don't cry... She doesn't really ever cry and when she does it's only when she is in an excruciating amount of pain. And this is very painful.

"Where is he?" He dragged it down her arm and she cried out in pain.

"I said I don't know!"

"Hmm..." He asked 2 more times and she still gave the same answer. Hux seemed satisfied. 

"Where is the Resistance?"

"I also don't know... I'm not lying general."

"Supreme Leader." He pressed the hot object against her other arm and she quickly corrected herself. 

"I will not ask again. Where is the Resistance?" He did the same thing to her other arm. 

"I said I don't know! I don't know where any of them are! I'm here to help!" He finally stopped and slowly paced the room. He grabbed the knife he had out and brought it close to her already burned arm. Hux asked her the same questions over and over again and she'd just give the same answers, and with each answer Hux would cut down her arm. She knows this tactic. Pain will make people tell the truth for the pain to stop. That won't work on Rey. She's been through worse pain and it isn't the physical kind. As Hux asked her questions she was suddenly feeling her and Ben's bond connect. No, no, no! Don't connect! He can't see her like this! Oh god what does she do? 

"Is this one of their plans? Tricking me into thinking you're here to help?"

"No." Another excruciating cut down her burnt arm. She whimpered and Hux asked again.

"I said no! This is pointless! My answers aren't going to change! It's the truth!" Her head was also hurting from trying her hardest to get this bond to not connect with Ben. If she can't shut Ben out then this plan will fail miserably. He really could easily just kill Hux but then they'd have a whole army to worry about. Plus, they don't really know how strong Hux is. 

"Alright girl. You can help. We need it anyway. But you follow  _my_ orders." She sighed a breath of relief that this was over. 

"It's still good I did this to you though." 

"And why is that?"

"I want Ren dead. And I know he had feelings for you.  _Loved_  you. So maybe this can be bait."

"I thought you wanted to find the Resistance?"

"That will come last now. I want Ren dead first. You will help me find a way to kill him." 

\---

Rey paced the room that was given to her and ran her hands through her hair. 2 reasons. One, she has to pretend that she is helping Hux kill Ben, and two, her burn and cut wounds hurt and sting. She didn't really know what to do. She thought she was just going to lead the First Order to the wrong place and when it was time, she'd escape and go back to Naboo. But now, plans have changed. Ben can't know what happened... He'd be too-

"Rey?" Her and Ben's bond connected and she didn't even realize it. She instantly grabbed the blanket beside her and wrapped it around her, no matter how much it stung. She winced from the pain of the blanket rubbing against her arms. 

"Ben..." He was sitting somewhere but she wasn't sure where. 

"Are you okay? You're not answering your comlink."

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry... I couldn't. If I would have Hux could of heard." Before she left she made sure he knew that if she were to not answer her comlink, it meant she was busy with Hux and didn't want to be caught. 

"Did you notice earlier that our bond started to connect...?" She tried to act like she didn't know what happened. 

"I felt it... But then I felt like something cut it off and I just felt like you were gone..." It was cut off. By her. 

"I did feel it. Maybe it just didn't want to connect or something..." Ben stood up and looked her up and down.

"I don't like black on you."

"So you've said." She laughed a little. Ben furrowed his eyebrows and looked her in the eyes.

"Something is on your mind... And it doesn't seem like it's a good thing... What's wrong?" She sat down on her uncomfortable bed and sighed.

"Hux doesn't exactly want to find the Resistance right now..." Ben looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you dead first. And he wants me to help him find you and kill you. And I don't think he wants to come to you... He wants you to come to him." Ben looked around and knelt down in front of her. 

"Why is that so worrying...?"

"I think he might use me to get you here. Meaning he'll hurt me or threaten it at least..."

"Rey if he-"

"Whatever he does do  _not_  come here. And if you do I will punch you in the face for being stupid." 

"But-"

"But nothing. You stay right where you are. I mean it. I'm not letting you be killed by Hux just because he threatens to hurt me or actually does." He already did but Ben doesn't need to know that. 

"Does... he already know where the Resistance is...?"

"No. They seem to be struggling a bit. I don't think they'll know where you guys are for a while."

"Then come back."

"It's not that easy. And, I can find out any plans they have." He slowly nodded and moved the blanket off of her looking into her eyes. Don't look at her arms... Don't look... Don't look... 

"Rey, I know what he did already. And I know you stopped the connection from happening earlier." Then he was gone. He knew?

Ben's POV:

Ben was having terrible anxiety this entire day. He couldn't stop thinking about whether or not Rey was okay or if she needed help. But like they talked about, she promised she would contact him in some way if she was in trouble or danger. With Rey gone and him being alone with everyone in the Resistance, he just feels lonely or out of place. He doesn't belong here. Rey doesn't either. Sometimes he thinks that Rey forgets that this isn't permanent. He doesn't want to stay with the Resistance for the rest of his life. He just wants something new. Different. And he's sure Rey wants that too, right? Once they're done getting rid of the First Order he's sure the Resistance wouldn't even need to exist, right? 

These kinds of questions run through his head when Rey is gone. He just feels conflicted and confused. All Ben wants is this war to be over. Then him, Rey, and everyone else could live in peace. Hopefully him and Rey will someday make that balance that the galaxy needs, then just relax and be away from everything. That's what Ben wants. But does Rey want that?  

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked up from the food he was eating and looked outside the window of the castle. They were all eating with the Queen but he was the last one in here. Everyone else left to go have a meeting that he wasn't invited to. He wishes they'd listen to what he had to say... He likes to think that he's smart. But maybe he isn't. His decisions led to consequences and those being not being trusted and being hated by everyone, except Rey and his mother. Maybe Rose? He doesn't know. 

He also honestly doesn't even trust himself. Can he keep Rey safe? Can he stay in this mindset of being good? Because he hasn't fully turned light yet... He just can't. He's right in the middle and maybe that's okay. Maybe he should just accept himself like Rey accepts him. She says it's fine he's like this. She is like this too. If he can just accept who he is like Rey had accepted herself, it will be okay. Ben even takes full responsibility for what he did, even if his uncle was the one to trigger his turn to the dark side. 

He sighed and got up from the table, letting one of the droids here take his plate. He left the castle and started walking around outside. Being alone doesn't feel as nice as it used to be. Now he just feels empty. What has Rey done to him...? 

As soon as he thought that he felt him and Rey's bond begin to connect. And as that happened he started feeling an immense pain on both of his arms. What the hell...? The bond usually connects pretty quickly, only giving them a few seconds to be prepared to see each other. But this time it just felt like they were going to connect, then not connect over and over again. Like something was fighting their connection to stop. He sensed a few of Rey's feelings but it came in small pieces. Pain was what he was getting the most. But also dread... He tried really, really hard to get into Rey's mind as this was happening and from what he got, Hux was interrogating her and she didn't want Ben to see the state she was in. Which only meant one thing... 

"Rey!"

After that he was completely cut off from her again. She pushed him away... Cut him off. He knew why though... She didn't want him to see what Hux was doing and what happened. And that's what made him suddenly panic. Hux is hurting Rey! He has to go to her! Hux is going to kill her or hurt her even more... Why is he doing that? 

Ben shot into action and ran back to the room he was staying in. He doesn't know how he's going to get out of here but he'll find a way. He got his lightsaber and anything else he needed.

"Ben." He jumped and turned around. His door is locked... Ben looked around and his eyes widened when he saw Luke standing next to his bed. He's never seen a force ghost before... 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hello to you too Ben."

"Why are you here?! Go away!" Luke shook his head and just stood there.

"I'm here to stop you from going after Rey."

"You do not tell me what to do! You've spent years doing that." 

"Don't go to Rey. Let her do this herself."

"No!" Ben ignored him and kept looking for things he needed.

"Ben. You're going to get the both of you killed if you go." Ben froze.

"We'd just fight back."

"Stop being impulsive and think first!" He looked back at Luke and sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!"

"Wait. Rey can take care of herself. She-"

"She's getting hurt! She-"

"She is fine Ben. Do you not realize what she's doing? She is willing to be tortured so you don't get hurt. She loves you enough to do that." She doesn't love him though.

"She doesn't love me."

"She may not realize it but she does. That's not the point though. I'm dead Ben. I can see everything that goes on around here. Even what you and Rey do when you're alone-"

"That is not your business! Stay out of-"

"Calm down. My point is, Hux isn't going to kill Rey. Or hurt her more. He's done with her. It's his tactic Ben. Your old one too if I remember. Pain makes someone tell the truth." Oh. 

"You're just making me feel guilty."

"Why is that? That was in the past. You don't torture people anymore do you? No you don't. That advice you gave Rey about letting her past go was good but you don't even use that advice for yourself." 

"That- You- Well..."

"Don't even try to argue against that." He is right...

"Fine." 

"Stop getting me off topic. Rey is fine, she is a very strong girl. You underestimate her a lot. You need to trust her. She knows what she's doing. And if you go after her, you'll make things worse. You can't always be there to save her. She is very independent and when you go and try to save her, it will probably piss her off." He thought about Luke's words and realized that this was all true. He hates his uncle... 

"Alright, fine. I'll stay here. But I want you to go away. Please."

"Finally, some manners. I'll be back if you decide to be stupid again." Ben went to say something but he disappeared. No matter how much Ben wants to go save Rey, even when she doesn't need the saving, he'll stay. He needs to let Rey take care of herself and let her come to him if she needs the help. 

\---

A few hours pass and Ben had to go outside and fight a bunch of trees with his lightsaber so he could calm himself down. After Ben got tired he sat down and leaned against a tree that he didn't destroy. After relaxing and nearly falling asleep, him and Rey's bond actually connected this time. She was pacing the room wherever she was and running her hands through her hair. He could see what Hux did to her arms and that was probably why his arms were hurting earlier. It made him angry but he stayed calm. He is glad Hux didn't do anything else. 

"Rey?" After that he wanted to act like he didn't know anything and see if she'd tell the truth or not. She didn't, which it wasn't exactly a lie but kind of. Something he actually didn't know though was that Hux would rather kill Ben than find the Resistance first. It surprised him a little bit. Ben was trying to ignore the fact that Rey was hiding her arms with the blanket and when he couldn't take it anymore, he gently took it off. He could hear her thoughts loud and clear about him not looking. 

"Rey, I know what he did already. And I know you stopped the connection from happening earlier." Their connection ended and he sighed. He stood up and heard his comlink beep. As soon as he answered Rey was already talking.

"How'd you know?" 

"I felt it earlier when it was happening. I just figured it out by the feelings you were feeling and hearing your thoughts."

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to come here and-"

"It's alright. I wanted to come to you but I thought about it and... I just knew you could take care of yourself and if you needed me you'd let me know." She was silent for a few seconds.

"Thank you Ben."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Don't thank him, thank Luke...

**The picture below is what Rey looks like, except she has her hair down. It was really difficult to find a "Dark Rey" picture that I liked XD**


	16. Hollow

Rey's POV:

The past few days staying with the First Order, she's found out some good information. They indeed are going to lure Ben here by hurting her. Or show that they're going to. Hopefully Ben listens to her and doesn't fall for it. Rey also found out that Hux is going to get the Knights of Ren to help the First Order. She doesn't know who exactly they are, but she knows they have something to do with Ben. They must of helped him on missions or something. She'll have to ask him...

Rey walked back into her room and relaxed before getting her comlink out. She just got done talking with Hux about where she saw the Resistance last. Obviously she didn't tell him the truth. She contacted Ben and tried to be quiet. There are still people walking around the halls that could hear her.

"Ben?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No. I just want to talk to you." She wishes she could see him, but the bond hasn't been very friendly lately. They've connected but it's only lasted a couple of minutes.

"I have a question..."

"Okay. What's your question?"

"Who are the knights of Ren...?" Ben was silent for a few seconds.

"They uh... Well... As Luke told you I'm sure..." He paused again and she wondered why he was hesitating.

"I took with me some people when I left... and..." Rey remembered. Luke had told her that the night he considered killing Ben, Ben had taken of few of Luke's students and killed the rest. She wonders what exactly happened that night... Why all the sudden Ben just did that... Well yeah his own uncle was about to kill him but what made him snap?

"I know what you did Ben... It's okay. Well what you did isn't but- you get what I mean. It happened, it's in the past."

"Well these people I took... Helped me with missions and things like that. They're all spread across the galaxy and who knows where they are now..." Rey hesitated before she spoke again.

"Why did you do it...?" Another agonizingly long pause. She felt their bond beginning to connect and she hoped it would. She wants to see him... It finally connected and Rey looked up to where she sensed Ben. He was sitting somewhere with his comlink in hand and eyes watering. He looked up and set his comlink down.

"Ben?" He swallowed and answered her question.

"Anger is all I felt that night. No one cared about me... All those innocent people I killed would always tease me or treat me like I was different... I regret killing them. I almost regret leaving." Rey stood up and walked to him. He looked up at her and she made him stand up.

"Where did you hear about the knights of Ren...?"

"Hux. He wants to gather them together to help him kill you when you supposedly come to save me." He didn't respond. He just looked at her and frowned.

"I don't know how this will go... Or when I'll come back... But I promise I will." He put his hand on her face and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I know." Ben kept his hand on her face and she suddenly felt something else... A feeling. The feeling she's felt for a while but she didn't know what to call it.

"I know you don't know how to love Rey... So I hope this helps. It's how I feel towards you." Ben was transferring her the feeling of love. It felt overwhelming but comforting... This is what Ben feels about her? Now that she can put a name to it and understand what it is, she is positive she loves Ben in return. She loves Finn and Leia and Chewy. Are these her thoughts or Ben's? She wasn't exactly sure...

"Ben I-"

"You don't have to say it. I know what you feel." His voice was so gentle... He never speaks to anyone like this. Rey looked into his eyes and nodded. She's glad the force was letting them have this long. This length of a connection is rare. Ben lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly and slowly. But the force likes to be frustrating so after only a few seconds of kissing, their connection ended. She groaned and sat down on the bed. Rey heard a knock on the door and she allowed whoever it was to come in.

"Supreme leader Hux wants you to go to him." The stormtrooper walked her to where Hux was and left them alone. Being alone with Hux never sits well with her.

"You needed me?"

"Yes. We're going to send a video to the entire galaxy so we can get Ren to come here. We don't know where he is so it's best if we send it everywhere."

"Alright. How are we going to do this?"

"Simple. I threaten that I will hurt you. I'm positive he won't hesitate to come and save you." She slowly nodded. Rey doesn't know much about the technology so she had no idea how this video would work. How could she know? She's lived on Jakku her whole life. A camera was recording them and suddenly Hux got a tight hold on her and held a knife against her throat. He's really committed...

"She will be killed in the most cruel way if Kylo Ren isn't here by tonight. Same goes for the Resistance. I know you guys are watching this, so it'd be wise if you come to Hoth. If I don't see any of you by the night cycle, she'll be dead." Rey actually felt a little scared. What if Hux really does kill her...? And the Resistance coming here wasn't a part of the deal. She hopes Ben will make sure they don't come. When they finished whatever this was, she went back to her room. When she got there her comlink beeped.

"Hello?"

"Hey. We have a problem..."

"What's wrong?"

"We saw the video. Everyone wants to come save you."

"Don't let them. Tell them it's a trap."

"I did and they won't listen to me."

"Mind control them then. They can't come here."

"Rey... I don't want to do that... I'm trying to be better with the darkness." Rey sighed and tried to think of something to do. She won't make Ben do anything he isn't comfortable with.

"Keep trying Ben. If they come here there will surely be a fight."

"I know... If it does come to a fight, we'd hopefully be okay. We have a lot of allies, weapons, and more ships."

"Promise you'll do your best to stop them."

"I promise." She nodded, even though they couldn't see each other.

\---

Rey walked through the halls, trying to find a window. She needs to make sure the Resistance doesn't come. It's been 5 hours since Ben told her they wanted to come and she had no idea if they were or not. Once she found a window, she looked outside. She didn't see anyone, which was a relief, but she did see one ship off in the distance. It's most likely the Falcon. Suddenly someone grabbed onto her from behind and held her against them. Rey screamed but the person quickly covered her mouth with their hand. Who the hell is this? She tried fighting back but the person was too strong. She looked back to see who it was and saw it was a stormtrooper. The trooper pulled her into a darker hall and turned her around to face them.

"What do you want?" They took their helmet off and she was shocked to see Ben.

"Ben what are you-" He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh... Talk quieter." He uncovered her mouth and let her talk.

"What are you doing?"

"Rey I'm sorry... I really tried... But the Resistance still came. I came because I wasn't just going to stay in Naboo." She panicked.

"How were you guys not caught? Where is everyone? How are you here?"

"We landed pretty far away from here. They wanted me to come get you and if I'm not back in 5 minutes they're coming here."

"I can't leave-"

"Do you want a fight to happen?"

"No..."

"Then come on. We don't have much time." He put the helmet back on and started pulling her out of the Supremacy.

"How'd you get that stormtrooper uniform?"

"I found someone as tall as me, put them to sleep, and took the armor."

"Aren't the troopers at the entrance?"

"Yes but I got past them easily." Right when they made it outside Ben took off everything and they started rushing back to the Resistance ships. They were already coming here though...

"We're too late..." Rey looked up at Ben with a worried expression.

"Go to them."

"Ben what are you-"

"Just go. I'll catch up." She hesitated then ran to the closest shipping and waited for them to land. Once they landed she ran onto the ship. Poe and Leia were in control with Finn and Rose behind them.

"Guys it's a trap! What are you doing here?!" Poe shrugged and Leia looked outside, concerned.

"We might as well fight them now. We're here anyway." No, no, no...

"Poe you are insane! Hux gathered the Knights of Ren together! They're going to destroy us!"

"Cool. Now we don't have to go looking for them." Leia shook her head.

"Rey is right, Poe."

"No. This is our chance!" They argued and when Rey looked out the window, troopers were running out. Where's Ben? She ran off the ship and desperately looked around for him. The stormtroopers started shooting at her so she quickly turned her lightsaber on and hid behind the ship. After taking a few deep breaths she ran back out and fought off anyone in the way. She had to find Ben. Somehow she made it back onto the Supremacy and tried to find Ben through the force. She felt his presence but couldn't figure out where... Hearing a growl or groan, whatever it was, down the hall pretty much answered her question. She quickly but quietly walked to the hall where she heard the noise and saw Ben being held by 2 people in all black clothing and masks similar to Ben's. Hux and another guy in all black and a mask was in front of them. Rey wasn't sure why Ben wasn't fighting back but she realized that these guys holding onto him are some of the Knights of Ren. They have the force, which probably means they are nearly as strong as Ben. It's doubled with them working together.

"We'll give you the death you deserve. Snoke should have killed you a long time ago." What does she do? She can't go there because they'll get her too. Well... she's still in character... Rey confidently walked towards them with a smirk on her face and Hux brought his attention to her.

"Ah. There you are."

"Sorry I was outside fighting off some of the Resistance. I see you've found Kylo Ren." She stood beside Hux and looked at Ben. He had blood on his lip, probably from being punched. The Knights can see her so she glared at Ben as much as she could.

 _'Rey what are you doing? You should be back with the Resistance...'_ Rey heard Ben's voice in her head.

 _'I'm getting you out of here.'_ One of the Knights looked down at Ben then back at her.

"What should we do with him Rey?" She looked at Hux and went to speak but the Knight that kept looking at her and Ben spoke first.

"I can read her mind. Her and Kylo Ren are speaking through some sort of bond." Rey looked at Ben and she could see his jaw clenching.

"Nonsense-"

"I can read her mind too." The other Knight spoke up.

"She is tricking us. She was the whole time." Hux looked at her angrily and pointed his blaster at her. She went to move but she froze. She couldn't move... One of the Knights was doing this.

Ben's POV:

Ben along with most of the Resistance was at the Cantina in Naboo when they saw the video of Hux and Rey. They were there for a break and some drinks but on the screen the video interrupted everything. Everyone started panicking and they all wanted to go save Rey. Ben told them repeatedly that it was a trick but no one believed him.

"Poe listen. Rey said this is a trick. You can't-"

"Why would we believe you? You could still possibly be on their side." That's all Ben heard for about an hour. He really could just mind control them like Rey said but he refuses. He doesn't want to fall into his old ways. When him and the Resistance went to Hoth it was easy to get inside. It wasn't as easy to find Rey but he did eventually. He was going to go back to the ship with her but he felt the force signatures of all of his Knights... He needed to take care of something. As soon as Ben walked in another hall on the Supremacy, Hux and 3 of the Knights were walking toward him. Where are the other 3? 2 knights grabbed onto him and they used the force to hold him there.

"I knew you'd come. You're too weak." Hux walked closer to him and slapped him across the face. Ben glared at him and tried to get out of the knight's grip. They're too strong when they're together. The one standing beside Hux walked closer to Ben and punched him two times on the same side of his face. Ben groaned and tried to make the pain not as bad using the force.

"We'll give you the death you deserve. Snoke should have killed you a long time ago." He heard footsteps behind him and a saw Rey stand beside Hux a few seconds later. Ben almost thought she wasn't acting for a second but he knew that Rey wouldn't ever turn on him. There was a problem though and he shouldn't have talked to Rey through their bond... His Knights can read their thoughts as easily as Ben can read anyone else's. He panicked when Hux lifted a blaster to Rey's head and she couldn't move. Ben tried to feel in the force who was holding her still and he sensed it was Cato Ren, the one standing next to Hux. Ben used all of his strength in him to block the force from Cato and it seemed to work because Rey suddenly turned her lightsaber on, and threw the blaster out of Hux's hand with the force.

Ben thought he saw fear on Hux's features but that quickly disappeared when Cato turned on his lightsaber and stood in front of Rey.

"Cato, no!" Ben fought against the hold of the other knights. Cato made the first move, slashing towards Rey's face but she blocked the hit and pushed him back. Cato is a very strong force user and fighter so Ben is doing all he can to get out of the grasp of his current enemies. Cato swung his saber down against Rey's and slammed her against the wall from the impact. The only thing keeping her from being sliced in half is her strength and lightsaber. He could see how hard she was pushing against Cato. He went for another hit and this time knocked Rey's lightsaber out of her hands. Before she could do anything, he held her against the wall and his his saber right next to her stomach like he was ready to stab her.

"No! Cato stop! Leave her out of this!" Cato looked back at Ben and slowly pressed the weapon against her stomach. Rey hissed and started whimpering. Ben felt his eyes sting with tears and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes back up he yanked his arms out of the hold of his knights and threw them back with the force. He immediately turned his lightsaber on and charged at Cato. He blocked the hit and out of the corner of Ben's eye he could see Rey scrambling to get her weapon. Ben pushed into Rey's mind to talk to her.

_"Rey get out of here."_

_"No. I'm helping you."_ Ben groaned and fought Cato with all his power. He could hear Rey fighting the other 2 by the sound of more lightsabers clashing.

_"Why don't you ever listen?"_

_"You should know me by now. I like helping and action."_

_"Clearly..."_ They quit their banter and Ben knocked Cato to the ground.

"Cato. Don't make me kill you..." He growled and used the force to push Ben against the wall. That didn't work.

"Cato please." He got back up and went for another hit so Ben hit him hard and stabbed him. Cato fell to the ground and Ben looked at him sadly. He heard Rey grunt so he quickly turned towards her. She was blocking a hit from one Knight and using the force to hold the other one still. Ben ran next to her and killed the one being held still. Rey sighed a sigh of relief and Ben was going to take care of Hux but he was gone. Where is he? Rey took care of the last Knight and they both turned their sabers off, breathing heavily. They looked at each other and she ran to him,  wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back and held her tightly against himself. He missed her so much even though they were apart for a few days. It felt like weeks...

"I missed you so much..." Rey rubbed her cheek against his chest and then pulled away.

"I'd love to stay like this but we need to go help the Resistance." He nodded and they quickly walked through the halls and outside.

"Why did you go back inside Ben?"

"I wanted to find all the knights but it didn't really work out the way I hoped it would."

"How many more are there?"

"3." Once they got outside he saw Poe and Finn shooting at some stormtroopers, hiding behind different rocks and ships. Rose and Chewy were fighting off some of the generals. Where is Leia?

"Rey are you going to listen to me this time...?"

"Depends."

"Stay here and fight off who you can. I'm going to go find my mother."

"Wow a good idea for once. Hurry. I think she's on one of the ships." Ben rolled his eyes and turned his lightsaber on before running onto the first ship he saw. Leia was on it but she was reloading a blaster.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help."

"Are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure Ben. I'm stronger than I look."

"Where exactly are you helping?"

"Outside. It'd be helpful if you could back me up." Ben nodded and once she was ready they walked off the ship together.

"Stay beside me."

"You sound like Poe." He glared at Leia and she pushed him away. A blaster shot right where he was.

"Focus Ben. You're going to get yourself killed." Now who sounds like Poe...

"I can hear your thoughts!"

"Sorry." Stupid force. Ben focused and fought off as many stormtroopers as he could. They were easy to deal with. He had no idea where Hux was but he'll find out later. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and started choking him. He easily got the person off and saw it was another one of his knights. What has Hux told them to make them hate Ben so much? Ben and his old friend stared at each other for a few seconds before they went after each other at the same time. Ben lost focus because he kept feeling sharp pains in his legs and chest and because of that he had a lightsaber sliced down his arm. He had no idea what these sharp pains were coming from... He hissed in pain and elbowed the knight in the face then thrashed his lightsaber down on him, killing him. 

Ben heaved a sigh of relief and looked around to see his mother fighting another knight... He felt the sharp pain again and looked over where Rey was. She was fighting the last knight and one of the highest ranked stormtroopers. Both Leia and Rey looked like they were struggling the same... Who does he help? He averted his eyes to the sudden blaster shot that nearly hit him and soon he was tackled to the ground by someone. He dropped his lightsaber and tried getting away from the stormtrooper. He felt an alarming feeling in the force and immediately looked over at Leia. She was just stabbed by the knight... 

He choked back a sob and growled before throwing the trooper off with the force and running to his saber. He lost his mother... no... he has no other family... He felt Rey's distress in their bond and he looked over at her instantly figuring out what the sharp pains were. He tried getting through the crowd of people fighting but he wasn't sure he'd make it in time. The stormtrooper was holding her still while the knight was about to kill her. He can't lose her too... Ben almost made it but he was too late. She was already stabbed by the lightsaber before he got to the knight and threw him to the ground. He was crying as he killed the knight and the stormtrooper. He can't take this anymore... Ben looked around desperately to find Hux and saw him back by the Supremacy watching everything. He charged over to Hux and froze him in place so he couldn't get away. Hux looked at him with fear in his expression. Ben walked really close to him and tried not to kill him right there.

"You will tell your army to stop attacking, and go back inside the Supremacy. Now." Hux repeated what he said and Ben let him go. He had to mind control him to stop this. It was getting out of hand. And Ben was losing too many people he loved... Hux ordered everyone to stop while Ben ran back to Rey's body as fast as he could. She was on the ground and still breathing but he could feel in their bond that she was barely holding on. He slid on the snow, purposefully falling on his side before pulling Rey into his arms.  She had blood all over from fighting and from being stabbed. Everyone from the Resistance stood still and stared at Ben and Rey. He could feel their eyes looking at them. She was barely awake and he was trying so hard not to cry.

"Rey please... Stay with me..." She mumbled something and he couldn't understand what she said before she went unconscious. 

"No! Wake up! Rey please wake up!" She stopped breathing and he started sobbing, holding her tightly against him.

"Rey please... I can't do this without you..." He couldn't feel her presence anymore. Her force signature was gone and he felt like a piece of him was just ripped away. Their bond is gone... 


	17. Scars

Ben's POV: 

"Rey please..." Ben looked at Rey's lifeless body in his arms and began to cry harder than he ever has. She was the most important thing in his life. He loved her. She made him a better person and now she's just gone... He had no idea what everyone thought but all he could hear was himself and it wasn't pretty. Hatred coiled in his gut and he wanted to kill the one who killed Rey over and over again. 

Something suddenly came to mind. Force healing... This was something rarely used but it's possible. He could heal her with the force... But is it too late? He has to at least try. Force healing requires a lot of concentration so he has to get himself to stop crying. After getting himself under control, he adjusted her body a little bit and put his hands over her wound. Praying this would work, he closed his eyes and focused on the force. He focused on her force signature. He could feel her faintly somewhere. Like she was right behind him... Wherever she is, he focused on that. Her light, her darkness, her pain, her happiness, her fears, her hopes. He imagined her wound healing and her waking up, just like he'd imagine putting someone to sleep when he does that. 

Ben opened his eyes and noticed his hands were shaking. Come on...  Please work... He concentrated on the wound again. He was beginning to feel exhausted and his head hurt but he didn't care. He needed to give as much energy as he could to Rey without killing himself. He did this for who knows how long and eventually stopped because he needed a break. Ben breathed heavily and looked down at Rey's still lifeless body in defeat. It's not working...

Suddenly she gasped for air but she didn't open her eyes. Concentrating on her again he felt her force signature but it was barely there. He needs to get her to a medic before she dies again. He picked her up and ran her to Poe.

"We need to get to a medic." Poe looked at him in awe and Ben didn't have time for this.

"Did you just... force heal her?"

"Yes. Please we don't have much time."

"Right. Uh... Beatrice!" The woman came to Rey and took her from Ben. He held on to her for a little bit longer, not wanting to let her go.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." He nodded and let go before Beatrice brought Rey inside one of the ships. Ben couldn't believe it worked... He felt utterly exhausted but that didn't matter. Rey was alive...

"Can you do that to Leia?" Ben looked over at Leia, who was being checked by another medic.

"I want to... But I can't..." Finn stood beside Poe.

"And why the hell can't you heal Leia too?!" Ben felt guilty but there was no way he could heal Leia with the amount of energy he has now.

"I'm too weak right now. By the time I have enough energy it will be too late. I was lucky with Rey. I made it to her before she was completely gone from the force." Poe frowned and nodded while Finn huffed and stormed off onto the ship where Rey was taken onto.

"Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Wow. Poe finally listens for once.

\---

Ben went onto the ship Rey was taken onto while Poe piloted the Millennium Falcon back to Naboo. They lost a lot of the Resistance but not enough to make them too weak. Ben sat in the cockpit of the Resistance ship with Chewy while Rose and Finn waited for Rey to wake up. The medic stitched her wound up and now she's on oxygen. All the ships followed the Falcon back to Naboo but he began to dread getting back there. With Leia gone, Ben will surely be taken and locked up. He deserves it, but Rey won't be happy. Chewy made a noise, getting his attention.

"I don't understand a word you're saying Chewy." He growled in frustration and shook his head. Ben looked at him curiously as he started writing something down on paper. It was a different language but he understood what it said. He learned all sorts of languages when he was a padawan. 'I know why Finn hates you'.

"Oh really? Why?" Ben smirked as the wookie started writing again. 'You stole Rey from him'. His smirk disappeared and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's got Rose..." Chewy wrote again. 'He had some rant that I overheard. He loves Rey and hates that someone else is caring for her.'

"Chewy are you sure-"

"Rey, hold on!" Ben looked behind him and saw Rose chasing after Rey, who was quickly walking towards him. Rey was wearing nothing but pants and a breast band. Not wanting others to see her nearly naked, he quickly got up and walked to her.

"Rey what are you doing?" She hugged him and he hesitantly hugged her back. Rose walked beside Rey.

"Rey you can't just run out of the room half naked!" Rey was crying against him and he was trying to read her mind. All he could see on her mind was himself.

"Rose is there a room I can take her to?"

"Yes. Follow me." Rey wouldn't move so he picked her up and carried her like she was a little kid. 

"Why is she acting like this...?"

"Medic said it's just panic from everything that happened. She's probably really out of sorts because you basically woke her from the dead." Rose opened a door to an empty room with a bed so he set her down there.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll come back later to check on her."

"Thank you Rose." She smiled and left the room.

"Rey are you okay?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and she had a confused expression.

"I'm fine but are you? Ben you force healed me..."

"Yes?"

"Force healing means you take my wounds instead... How are you not dead now?"

"How do you know-"

"The Jedi texts. You should be dead..." That is strange...

"Maybe the force was nice this time." She shook her head and hugged him again.

"It doesn't matter... I'm glad you didn't die from that..."

"And I'm glad you're alive..." He was beyond glad. He thought he lost her forever...

"How did you know I force healed you?"

"I... This sounds crazy... But when I died I was like there or something. I don't know what it was. I could see you and my body... But when I touched you and tried to speak to you it wasn't working. I don't know how to explain it. But then I saw you force heal me and I could feel it too. Sorry this sounds really insane."

"That doesn't sound insane at all. Considering force ghosts and all that stuff, that's nothing."

"Force ghosts...?" He rolled his eyes at the memory of Luke bothering him as a ghost.

"That's a story for another time. You need rest." Ben got up and went to leave but she stopped him.

"I'm not tired. Please stay..."

"Alright." He sat back down and she looked at his arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"One of the Knights slashed his lightsaber down my arm."

"Can I see it better...?" He nodded and took off everything except for his pants. He sat down on the bed all the way and crossed his legs. Rey faced him and did the same. She put her hand over the forming scar on his arm and frowned.

"You have a lot of scars... Does that ever bother you?"

"No. It's apart of me now. It makes me who I am." He looked at her face and saw a few cuts and on the right side of her head. He put his hand there.

"Just like your scars are apart of you."

\---

Rey was completely calm now and they're now both fully dressed. They're landing on Naboo any second now and Rey seemed eager to get outside. Finn stood across the room and glared at Ben. Now he thinks he knows why Finn hates him so much. The ship landed and the door opened. Rey walked out first with Ben following behind. He saw Finn walk to Poe then some guards. After a few seconds they all started coming towards Ben. He knows what this means... With Leia being dead, Poe is in charge. Not for long. Him and Rey will figure this out.

When they got to him he let them get a hold of him and pull him wherever they'd like. 2 guards held him still while the other 2 made sure he didn't get out of their grasp. Rey turned towards them and started freaking out, just as he thought.

"What are you doing?! Let him go!" Poe faced her while Finn smirked.

"He's being locked up. With Leia dead-"

"Leia is dead?!"

"Sadly yes. As I was saying, with Leia being dead I'm in charge now. I find it best for Kylo to be locked up. We'll decide his punishment from there."

"No! Can't you see he's changed?! And there is no way in hell you are being in charge of this galaxy!"

"Would you like to be locked up too?!"

"No." Her voice was full of anger.

"Then drop it." Rey took a deep breath and he widened his eyes when she punched him in the face. He did not expect her to do that...

"You are an idiot!" The guards started pulling him away again and she tried getting them away from Ben.

"Hold her back!" The two guards that weren't doing anything held her back and Ben looked back at her to see her crying and fighting to get out of their grasp.

"Poe... I know how to get her to stop."

"Pfft and you expect me to believe you?"

"Let me take care of it and you can do whatever you want with me." He slowly nodded and the guards let him go.

"Finn, get ready to catch her."

"What-" He ignored Finn and walked in front of Rey.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him weird before he used the force and put her to sleep. Finn listened and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at her sadly and walked back to the guards. They grabbed onto his arms and pulled him towards the castle.

Rey's POV:

Rey shot awake and sat up quickly in her bed on the Falcon. Why did Ben do that?! Why the hell did he put her to sleep?! She quickly got off the bed and made her way to the castle, even though she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen from being stabbed. 

When she was fighting the stormtroopers back on Hoth, she was actually doing pretty good. She wasn't exactly sure where Ben was but she forgot about him when one of the knights knocked her down to the ground. That's when it wasn't so easy. Being stabbed also wasn't the most wonderful feeling in the galaxy. It was extremely painful and she was so glad when she went unconscious. Well this is when it got weird, because if she's asleep, how did she know that? Suddenly she was seeing herself in Ben's arms, completely limp and not a normal color. She wasn't breathing either... Rey went to touch Ben but her hand went right through him. It took a minute to realize that she was dead and that Ben was crying. She was trying to comfort him but he couldn't hear her.

She looked around and saw everyone staring at Ben and herself. It was weird to see her body from a different point of view. She looks like that? She could also hear Ben's thoughts like he was really speaking them. She panicked when he started force healing her because when she read the Jedi texts, it said that force healing will give the wound to the person healing. She looked back towards Finn and he started walking towards Ben but Poe stopped him. 

"No. Leave him be." Rey tried to find a way to stop Ben but everything suddenly went black. When she had woken up she panicked and wanted to find Ben right away. She was back in her own body and she knew why. She didn't care that she wasn't fully dressed. And everything after that was fine until Ben started getting pulled away by guards once they got off the ship. 

Back to now, she grabbed her lightsaber and walked to the castle as quickly as she could. She will  _not_ let Ben be locked up. She remembered that Leia is dead and she felt a little sad but she'll have to grieve later. The guards guarding the door let her in and she found Poe standing in the hall with Finn.

"Poe! Where is Ben?!" She got to him and he sighed. 

"In a cell. And don't think about letting him out. It's force repelling anyway." No... That means they can't connect in their force bond... 

"Please let me see him..." 

"Finn, take her to his cell." He rolled his eyes and took Rey to where all the prisoners are held. Finn opened one of the cells and she saw Ben sitting in there with handcuffs. She ran to him and knelt down in front of him. 

"Ben why did you put me to sleep...?" He looked up at her and shrugged.

"There was no other way to calm you down."

"Why are you just accepting this?! You don't deserve to be in here!"

"Yes I do... I deserve a lot more than this. I don't even think death is enough." She teared up.

"Don't say that..." She sat down all the way and sighed. 

"How do you feel about your mother...?" 

"I don't know... It's different. My mother was the only tolerable one in my family." 

"Rey hurry up." She ignored Finn and stayed in front of Ben. If he's going to be locked up, then she's going to stay in here for as long as she wants. 

\---

Chewy came into her room on the falcon and told her there was a meeting with the Queen. Rey sighed and followed him to the castle. It had something to do with Ben so she hurried there. When her and Chewy walked into the room she saw Ben sitting next to Poe and some guards. Finn and Rose along with other Resistance members sat along the table, leaving her a seat next to the Queen and Chewy. Once they sat down they waited for the Queen to speak.

"I'm not sure if the fight on Hoth was a success or loss. Leia Organa was killed, Rey almost died, and we lost a lot of our army. But, Ben was able to get the First Order to leave us alone. For now. That doesn't mean he's off the hook. Poe and Finn have requested that Ben must be punished for his crimes. And... I agree." Rey kept her mouth shut and bit her tongue. 

"So, I think his sentence should be 4 years." She couldn't be quiet now.

"4 years?! Ma'am-"

"Yes. Do not shout in my presence."

"I apologize but-" Poe cut her off.

"Don't you think his sentence should be... more than that?"

"What are you proposing?"

"I think he should be executed. After everything he's done, 4 years isn't enough." No. No, no, no, no. 

"I think 4 years is fantastic." Screw the 4 years. She can live with that. 

"All of you, silence." She looked over at Ben and he just sat there looking down at his lap. 

"Let's vote. Who thinks he should have 4 years in a cell?" Rey instantly raised her hand then Rose and Chewy followed suit. 

"Execution?" Everyone else raised their hands. No this can't be happening... Her and Ben were supposed to create balance... She can't lose him. She... she loves him. 

"I'll set a date for the execution then." She started breathing heavily and she looked back at Ben again. He was staring right at her like he was surprised. But what about? She knows it's not about this... He mouthed the words, 'You love me?' Before she could respond the guards were pulling Ben back out of the room again. She couldn't be in this room anymore. Rey quickly got up and ran out of the room and out of the castle. It was raining but she couldn't care less. She ran and ran for as long as she could and finally stopped when she tripped over something. She landed on her hands and knees and didn't even bother with getting back up. She just started sobbing. 

"Rey..." She suddenly felt her and Ben's force bond connect but when she looked around she couldn't see him anywhere. It's this again... She can hear his voice but she can't see him.

"I can't do this alone! I need you... I-I lo-" She couldn't say the words. Why can't she say 3 simple words?!

"Yes you can... Rey... It will be alright..." 

"I want to see you..." 

"You can't see-" His question was cut off and their connection was gone. She let out a loud cry and gasped for air. She doesn't want Ben to die... Why does it have to be this way?


	18. Hope

Ben's POV:

Ben hated sitting in a prison cell. There was nothing to do but stare at a wall. It makes things much worse when he can't connect with Rey in the force bond because of the force repelling cell and handcuffs. Without the force he feels much weaker and he hates not feeling Rey's presence. He didn't realize how much she was really there until it was taken from him. 

In the meeting with the Queen he accepted his fate. He knew nearly everyone wanted him dead, and it's not like he doesn't deserve it. What Ben did was awful and this is how he will pay the price. As he was sitting across from Rey, he could feel her anger radiating off of her. He didn't need the force to know that. But somehow he heard the words, "I love him" coming from her thoughts. He had stared at her, trying to figure out if it was his imagination or if it was really Rey. 

Now he's back in his damn cell, worried sick about Rey. As he was being pulled back to his cell by the guards he had connected with Rey. The guards thought he was insane but he didn't care about what they thought. She tripped and he saw blood on her hands from the impact but what was bothering him most was how hard she was crying. She never cries, and yet she's crying over... him. He isn't worth the pain she is feeling right now. Ben had no idea if she was okay or what she was doing. He needed to know... he can't just sit here while Rey needs him. So when Poe and Finn came to him, he was going to try his best to convince them to let him go just temporarily. 

"Rey needs me, you have to let me go. Please..." Poe looked like he was considering it but Finn was not for it.

"No. Why would we let you go? You're just going to leave this planet." Ben was glaring at Finn now.

"I wouldn't ever leave Rey. I would really like to leave you though before I hurt you." 

"Pfft you don't scare me, you know that right?" Ben got up quickly and Finn jumped. 

"Oh I totally don't scare you." He said sarcastically. Ben hates Finn. Finn is everything he isn't. Finn was easily given a second chance as quick as the snap of a finger. Why can't he be given a second chance? What makes Finn so damn special? 

"You are a monster and that's all you will ever be."

"Think what you'd like, in fact I agree with you, but leave Rey out of it. Just because you hate me doesn't mean you should hate Rey too."

"I don't hate her-"

"Really? Because it sure seems like it. She cares about you. And I know she has some sort of feelings for you. Don't ruin your relationship with her all because she is trying to save someone you don't particularly like." Finn considered him and nodded. Ben looked at Poe.

"She needs me... Please let me go. I'll come back. You can even come with if that makes it better."

"Can you just connect with her in that weird bond thing?"

"You put me in a force repelling cell, along with the handcuffs. You cut our connection so no." Poe looked away and sighed. 

"Alright. But I escort you. You deserve some freedom before you die." He forgot about that... Finn didn't protest this time and Poe let Ben out of the cell. 

"Where is Rey?"

"Outside somewhere. If you'd take the cuffs off I could find her in the force." Poe sighed again and took the handcuffs off of Ben's hands. He rubbed his wrists and instantly felt the force again. Ben walked towards Rey's force signature with Poe walking beside him. 

"You know, you're not that bad Kylo. I can tell you've changed... Still doesn't mean you shouldn't be punished."

"I know. I understand. I just wish Rey would..." 

"I have a question."

"Go on."

"You and Rey... Is there something going on between you two? I can just tell. The way she acts when she's around you and how she looks at you. Vice versa." Ben took in a shaky breath and slowly nodded. 

"Yes... But you can't tell anyone."

"Why is it such a big secret?"

"I'm trying to protect Rey's dignity. Imagine what people would do to her if they found out."

"I guess that's true..." They walked in silence for a bit. 

"I miss being kids. I remember you were such a sweet kid. Now I see everything you've done and it just surprises me."

"Yeah well, you did steal BB-8 from me. So I guess we're even." Poe laughed. Ben knew Poe when they were kids. This is why Poe was so close to Leia. Ben had made BB-8 himself but when he was sent to live with Luke, Poe took the droid. Ben didn't recognize BB-8 back on Ach-to because Poe changed the droid a lot. Now he does, but he hasn't said anything to Rey. There wasn't time. **(A/N: This is a popular theory that I believe. It makes sense to me. You can read tons of different articles about it if you want to learn more about this theory)**

"I don't think BB-8 recognizes you anymore..."

"Yeah, me too." They walked in silence once again and he was wondering how far Rey went. They've been walking for a while now and they still haven't found her.

"You're not trying to lead me far away so you can kill me, are you?" Poe laughed again and Ben shook his head. 

"No. Although, I am tempted." He smirked and finally he saw Rey when they walked down a hill. She was in the same position and doing the same thing when they connected so Ben ran to her quickly. Ben knelt down beside her and put his hands on her back. 

"Rey, I'm here." She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him and cried loudly. 

"I can't lose you..."

"Rey..." 

"Lets run away... We could take the falcon-"

"Rey, no..."

"We just have to take the falcon and go someplace where no one will find us..."

" _Rey._ We can't. Of course I want to but Poe is standing on the top of that hill and if we run, we're both dead. It doesn't help that we have a bounty on our heads now." 

"But I just can't... I just can't let you go... I finally found my purpose... I finally found home..." 

"I'll always be with you, don't worry. Even if you can't see or feel my presence anymore... I'll always be there." She shook her head. 

"You can't die... I won't accept it." He sighed and he was realizing how cold she felt from the rain earlier. 

"Rey, you're freezing..." 

"It doesn't matter." 

"Lets get you into some warm clothes and we'll talk okay?" Rey slowly nodded and Ben picked up before carrying her in his arms back to the castle. 

\---

The next day was decided to be the day of Ben's execution. It will be public so people believe that he is dead. Once Rey heard the news she never left him. Literally. She spent the night with him in his cell. When Ben carried Rey back yesterday he was put back in his cell but without the cuffs this time. Poe trusted him enough to give him that. Once Rey was changed she went back to Ben. He's barely awake and he looked down at Rey, who was still asleep. If he's being honest with himself, he is extremely nervous to die. As if sensing his fear, Rey stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. 

"Ben, what's wrong...?" 

"Nothing, don't worry. You should get some more sl-" The sound of the cell door opening cut him off. Poe, Finn, and 4 guards were there and he knew they were going to take him now. Rey hugged his body and put her face in against his chest. 

"No... It's too soon..." His heart ached at how broken she was. He sat up and 2 of the guards finally came in and got a hold of Rey. 

"No!" They pulled her off of him and held her back while the other 2 handcuffed Ben and started taking him out of his cell. 

"No! No!!!" He looked back at her as he was being pushed and she was already crying and thrashing her body to get out of their grasps. As soon as he got far enough away from the cell he was able to tell her one last thing through their bond.  _'I love you.'_ Once they got outside he was basically slammed onto his knees and he winced at the pain from the concrete scraping against him. He didn't look anywhere because he couldn't. He physically can but he just doesn't feel like it. Ben sat there for a few minutes before Finn finally yelled something. He didn't pay attention. He simply didn't care. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn point a blaster at him and Ben squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the pain before death. He heard it shoot... But why didn't it hit him? 

Rey's POV:

"Poe, please! Please! I beg you!" She was being held back and was struggling because she didn't have the force right now. But she heard the faint 'I love you' coming from Ben and that just made her even more upset. She never got to say the words... When she found out Ben was going to be killed today, she lost it. Well again. She's lost it a lot ever since they got back to Naboo. If Leia was alive Ben wouldn't have to die. Poe and Finn looked at her guiltily. 

"Finn, go with the guards. I need to speak with Rey." Finn nodded and once the guards let her go she was going to run past them but Poe got a strong grip on both her shoulders and made her look at him. 

"Rey, I know about you and Kylo-"

"How-"

"Let me finish." How did Poe know? 

"I know you love him... but you have to understand that this is the price he has to pay. I'm so sorry but he has consequences to his actions."

"But-"

"Don't let love blind you. You know it's true." Rey hates to admit it. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Poe knelt down in front of her and frowned. 

"I can't lose him... I don't know how I'll function... Killing him means killing the balance..."

"The balance...?" 

"Poe! Come on!" Finn yelled from down the hall. 

"Just a second! Rey... I'm giving you a choice. You can come watch his execution, or you can go to the falcon. But decide now because we don't trust you roaming the hallways by yourself, knowing you want him alive." Rey didn't want to watch Ben die. But it will be the last time she could see him.

"I'll watch..." He put his hand out and she took it before he pulled her up. She followed behind him and they finally got outside. People from different planets, the resistance, and their allies all came to watch. She saw Ben kneeling down in the center of the crowd with guards beside him and Finn getting ready to shoot him. Finn standing there was the worst thing he could ever do... Rey's heart was pounding so hard she could actually see the beating on her chest. There has to be some way to stop this... Finn started yelling something.

"This is the man that killed thousands of families! Tortured more! He destroyed planets, killing innocent civilians! It's only fair we end his life!" Finn pointed the blaster at Ben's head and she could see Ben shaking and squeezing his eyes shut. How is he just accepting this...? She doesn't understand... Seeing Finn about to pull the trigger, she just couldn't deal with this. He shot it and she was able to stop the blaster shot with the force. It was barely an inch away from Ben's head. Once again using the force, she threw the blaster out of Finn's hand and ran as fast as she could to Ben. Once she got through the crowd, she draped over his body, accidentally knocking him down in the process. The crowd was gasping and talking but she didn't care. She is going to fight for what she loves. She looked back up at everyone and started yelling so everyone could hear.

"Haven't any of you seen that he's changed?! Look at him! Kylo Ren wouldn't be kneeling down to be killed this easily! This is Ben! He saved my life! He is the one that killed Snoke to save me! He saved me again when I was killed! He left the First Order on his own free will! Yes he's done terrible things... but what happened to second chances?! Finn got one the second he came to the Resistance! Why can't Ben be given the chance to show that he's changed?! You are all crazy and hypocritical for not even thinking about giving him a chance! He is kinder than anyone I know! Let him live for hell's sake! Without him there won't be balance to this galaxy! Same goes for me! We are the balance and sometimes we have to accept things we don't want to! We're always so scared of the dark! Stop that nonsense and look around! All there ever is, is war and hatred! Balancing it out, meaning have dark and half light, will fix everything! We just have to make sure no one falls too far... Ben is our only hope!" Rey was out of breath because she was filled with so much anger and sadness. Rey got off of Ben and knelt in front of him. He got back up on his knees and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and a hint of a smile. 

"Rey why would you do that?" 

"Because I love you..." Ben's eyes widened and she heard a few people that were closer to them gasp. It was just her and Ben in this moment and before she could think she slammed her lips against his, putting her hands in his hair. Ben slowly put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. Everyone was gasping now and she could hear lots of talking. They finally pulled apart their smiled disappeared when they saw First Order ships landing on Naboo. They both looked at each other and he grabbed onto one of her hands.  _'I need my saber... Let's get to the falcon. I know it's there.'_  Rey nodded and they both stood up and ran out of the crowd, towards the falcon. Everyone was being pushed inside the castle and other shelters to be safe from the First Order attacks. She could already hear blasters being shot. 

"We have to hurry, Ben!" 

"I know!" As they were running she suddenly felt nauseous and it seemed like another force signature was here. Looking down at her stomach as they ran she stopped and Ben stopped ahead of her, looking back at her with concern. Something was there... and she couldn't figure it out. Before she could stop herself she sat on her knees and threw up. This isn't the first time this has happened in the past few weeks... She threw up the other day too. Rey felt Ben's hands rubbing her back seconds later and she was trying to figure out why she was sick. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah... I think I'm just really stressed and exhausted." She quickly got back up and started runnning again.

"Rey, wait! You're not well!" 

"No! We have to help!" She ran onto the falcon and went to her room. Looking at her bed, she figured out what the unknown force signature was and why she was throwing up... She's pregnant. It all hit her. She's pregnant from when her and Ben made love a few weeks ago here on the falcon when they were on their way to Naboo for the first time. Rey looked down at her stomach and knew the force signature was a baby... She hid the thought so Ben couldn't hear it in her head and grabbed Ben's lightsaber. Poe gave it to her once he took it from Ben. Ben came in the room finally and she handed it to him.

"Now let's go." 

"Rey are you sure you're oka-"

"Yes. We have to hurry." He slowly nodded and they ran back towards the commotion. Stormtroopers were fighting the Resistance armies while Finn and Poe were helping people that can't fight, get inside somewhere safe. Rose was with Chewy and BB-8 shooting bigger guns at the intruding ships. Rey went to go fight but Ben put his hand in front of her and faced her.

"Stay here. I'll come back for you." 

"No! I want to help!" 

"I'll come back, sweetheart. I promise." She wants to help though.

"I have to help, Ben."

"No. It's too dangerous." 

"Just let me help! We can work together-"

"No."

"Why?! Why can't I help?!"

"I already told you." She groaned when he started walking away and she couldn't move because he was holding her there with the force. 

"Just tell me why I can't! I'm not weak!!!" He turned around and walked back to her quickly.

"I can't lose you again!" Rey went silent. 

"You already died once. I can't let that happen again..."

"Now you know how I felt when they were going to execute you."

"But I de-"

"No. You don't deserve to die, I don't deserve to die. Neither of us do. Okay?"

"But-"

"But nothing. You don't want me to die fighting but have you thought once about how I feel? No, because you don't even care the slightest bit about yourself. I don't want to just stand here while I can be helping. I don't want you to die fighting either. We just have to stick together and work together. We'll be fine if we do that. Let us help... Stick with us." Ben nodded and let her go but then he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her strangely.

"Us?" It was kind of on purpose but also not. 

"Rey I don't want to be with the Resistance and you know that."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She put her hand on her stomach and he looked there then back up at her face with surprise written all over it. 

"Are you..." She nodded. 

"Now I'm really not letting you fight." Rey put her hand on his shoulder and her other on his chin. 

"Like I said, we'll work together, and we'll be just fine. You protect me and I protect you." He sighed and grabbed onto her hand.

"You do realize I have to protect two of you know, right?"

"Mhm. And I know you won't fail." 

**Author's Note:**

> **This was a pretty short chapter but I did that on purpose. I made it shorter because I wanted to do some explaining and I wanted to set the story up before I really get into it. Future chapters will definitely be longer.**


End file.
